El Comienzo de un Linaje
by alohopotter
Summary: O aceptaba o perdia su magia. Ahora tendria que ver como organizar el resto de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Nada de esto es mío pertenece a JK. Como todos saben. El resto es una idea divertida que se me ocurrió después de leer un FF en ingles.

1.- Un mensaje extraño.

Entro en Gringotts con cierto malestar. El llamamiento urgente del banco mágico le sorprendió y extraño. Más cuando todo lo que decía era que el tema a tratar estaba relacionado con su herencia Black y era de extrema urgencia.

A todo eso había que añadir que la salida del edificio, no seria tan tranquila como la entrada. Varios reconocieron y saludaron con alegría al salvador del mundo mágico.

Harry Potter había vencido al mago oscuro conocido como Lord Voldemort poco antes de cumplir 18 años.

La batalla decisiva se libro en Hogwarts. Y fue digna de rememorar en las leyendas.

Cuando finalmente El moreno venció a su Némesis. Los pocos de sus seguidores que aun podían luchar tuvieron que escoger entre huir o entregarse.

Solo había cuatro testigos de la batalla final y ninguno hablo sobre lo que había sucedido. Lo único evidente era la muerte del temido mago.

El moreno se desmayo exhausto después de la pelea. El y el resto fueron atendidos y descansaron con cierta tranquilidad entre los muros del castillo mágico. El cuerpo del señor oscuro fue lanzado al velo donde desapareció. Nadie quería si quiera pensar en la posibilidad de un nuevo regreso.

Mientras todos se reponían de la brutal lucha, los Aurors comenzaron a buscar y capturar a todos los magos oscuros que habían huido.

De todo esto había pasado casi un año el joven mago de ojos verdes disfruto de un merecido descanso en el que había pensado en su futuro ahora libre de la profecía.

No tenia dudas sobre la carrera de Auror. Ya no le parecía tan excitante. Harto de pelear contra magos oscuros y ser controlado, decidió buscar otras posibles ocupaciones. Su fortuna le garantizaba una buena vida hiciese o que hiciese, eso era otro aliciente.

Todo parecía ir bien hasta ese día.

Había recibido la carta del banco mágico mientras disfrutaba de un tranquilo desayuno rodeado de amigos.

Ante la urgencia e insistencia de los duendes, prefirió acercarse a comprobar lo que sucedía antes de esperar más tiempo.

Detrás de el, Hermione Granger seguía a su amigo.

El moreno se acerco al primer duende que vio solo.

- Buenos días. He recibido una lechuza para presentarme aquí. Parecía muy urgente.- El duende giro la boca en expresión de molestia.- Mi nombre es Harry Potter.- Al oír el nombre lo miro con rapidez y sin decir nada salto de su sitio y entro por una puesta corriendo.

- Eso ha sido raro.- dijo Hermione a su lado.

- Si.- suspiro mirando a todas partes.- Esto me gusta cada vez menos.

Un duende se acerco a la pareja.

- Señor Potter. Sígame.- Harry miro como el duende le hablaba sin detenerse.

- ¿Ocurre algo?.- El moreno cada vez se sentía más nervioso.

- Solo es un trámite referente a la herencia Black. Pero no se puede esperar mas para tramitarlo.- respondió el ser. Harry asintió sin entender.

- Creí que todo el paleo estaba terminado.- dijo.- ¿Que es tan importante como para mandarme una lechuza pidiéndome que venga todo lo rápido que pueda?.- mientras hablaban llegaron frente a una puerta. El duende se giro y lo miro.

- Todo le será respondido dentro.- Al decirlo abrió la puerta invitándolo a entrar. Harry entro y Hermione trato de hacer lo mismo.- Solo el interesado o familiares.

- Es una intima amiga y…- trato de decir el moreno.

- Solo el interesado o familiares.- El duende era contundente.- Una vez que sea informado podrá hacer lo que desee.

- Voy a esperar aquí.- dijo la chica con una tímida sonrisa. El asintió entrando en la sala.

Harry se sentó y observo como el duende hacia lo mismo.

Después la criatura tomo una carpeta y la deposito frente al chico. Junto a ella coloco un gran alfiler. Harry lo miro sin entender.

- Prueba de sangre.- El chico asintió cogiendo el gran alfiler y pinchándose un dedo.- sobre el sello.- Harry se fijo en un sello que había sobre la carpeta. Reconoció el escudo de la familia Black. Puso su dedo sobre este y después se quedo mirando. Un destello salio y el duende asintió.- Es correcto.

- Me puede explicar...- la cara del ser le decía que tenía que callarse.- perdón.- Una inapreciable sorpresa se reflejo en una de las cejas del duende. No era normal que un mago pidiera perdón a uno de su raza. El ser tomo la carpeta y la abrió. Ojeo una serie de pergaminos asintió.

- Vamos a comenzar.- miro al chico que podría asegurar que vio una sonrisa digna de Severus Snape en la cara del ser durante una milésima de segundo.- Se que todo esto le tomara por sorpresa pero teníamos que reunirnos con rapidez puesto que el negocio en cuestión no tiene espera.- Harry asintió mecánicamente.- Estoy seguro que ha oído sobre la sanción que ha aplicado el ministerio a todas las familias que se aliaron con el mago oscuro.- El moreno volvió a asentir.

- Todo aquel que tenga la marca tenebrosa o se pruebe su colaboración con Voldemort, será desprovisto de todas sus posesiones. Los que tengan la marca a su vez serán llevados a Azkaban.- El duende asintió.

- Correcto.- El duende se recostó en su silla.- Al inventariar las cámaras expropiadas se calcula su valor y se revisas sus propiedades y documentos.- Harry no sabia donde quería llegar.- Lo que nos trae aquí, es algo descubierto en tres de esas cámaras.- Ahora si que el moreno no entendía nada.- Entre la documentación encontrada, hay un contrato mágico que relaciona a estas familias con la casa Black.- El chico se puso serio.

- Cualquier relación de la casas Black pudiera tener con esas personas…- el duende lo callo.

- Los documentos en cuestión son muy antiguos y no tienen nada que ver con la reciente situación.- respondió el ser.- Son contratos de matrimonio que no se llevaron a cabo por no cumplirse las condiciones acordadas.- reviso los documentos. Harry se quedo petrificado.- Parece que se detalla que solo podrían casarse hembras de las casas en cuestión, con varones de la casa Black. Parece ser que durante mucho tiempo no se cumplieron las condiciones. El las otras familias solo nacieron varones. O al nacer la hembra el varón Black ya estaba casado. Su padrino cubría estos contratos, pero al ser repudiado por la familia quedo fuera del compromiso. Su hermano, Regulus Black, no vivió lo suficiente para ser reconocido como jefe de la casa.- Miro de nuevo los contratos.- Estas son las copias que demuestran que la casas Black sabia y estaba conforme con esta condición.- Harry no se había repuesto de la impresión, aunque no terminaba de ver como podía afectarle la situación. El duende lo miro y esta vez si pudo ver la sonrisa malévola en su cara.- Las familias en cuestión son: Greengrass, Parkinson y Davis. Las tres condenadas por tener sus patriarcas las marcas oscuras.

- Bien. ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?.- el joven no sabia que mas decir.

- Haciendo estos contratos vigentes al cumplirse las condiciones hacen que parte de sus fortunas permanezcan a salvo del ministerio como dote de sus hijas.- respondió el ser. Algo no le gustaba de todo esto al joven.

- Esos contratos matrimoniales están anulados al no haber ningún varón de sangre Black.- dijo señalando los papeles. Al ver la cara del duende sonriente lo entendió.- ¡Joder!. ¡NO!.

- Si. Usted como señor de la casa Black. Cumple con todas las condiciones para formalizar estos compromisos matrimoniales.- respondió el ser divertido.- Es mas, por parte de su abuela paterna esta relacionado con la familia y por lo tanto, eso lo convierte en un varón de sangre Black.

- ¡Ni de coña!.- se puso de pie.- ¡No pienso…!.- El duende se incorporo y lo callo.

- ¡Si no accede!, perderá su magia y su fortuna.- dijo el ser con rapidez. El chico se callo a mitad de la frase y se sentó en la silla.

- Tiene que ser una broma. Tres contratos de…- Harry se dio cuenta de algo.- ¡Espere!. ¡No puedo casarme con tres mujeres!.- el duende asintió.

- Esa es la razón por la que esta aquí.- se levanto y fue hacia la puerta.- En la sala contigua nos espera un representante del ministerio. Junto con algunos aurors que custodia a los tres patriarcas en cuestión.

- ¿Por que tengo que…?.- El moreno no terminaba de creer lo que le habían dicho.

- Los tres saben que no saldrán de Azkaban y dejaran a sus hijas sin un solo galeón.- Sonrío con malicia.- La verdad. Me gustaría saber como saldrían adelante esas cuatro niñas mimadas.- Harry lo miro.

- Usted dijo que solo había tres…

- Los greengrass tienen dos hijas.- El ser lo miro desde la puerta.- La cuestión es que las cuatro son las ultimas de sus familias y permanecieron fuera de todo durante los conflictos.- Le señalo la puerta.- Tenemos que reunirnos con ellos.

- ¿No tengo forma de librarme?.- pregunto. El duende negó. El chico suspiro mientras se acercaba a la puerta, junto al ser.

Al salir, Hermione se acerco a el.

- ¿Que sucede?.- Harry miro a su amiga y después al duende.

- Puede decirle lo que quiera y acompañarlo si lo desea.- le dijo el ser a Harry con burla. La castaña lo miro reocupada.

- ¿Harry?.- el moreno sabia que tendría que decirle.

- Parece ser que hay tres contratos de matrimonio para un varón Black.- respondió el ojiverde mecánicamente a su amiga.

- Ya pero no…- lo entendio.- ¡joder!.

- Lo mismo he dicho yo.- respondió el chico.- Y lo mejor es que son tres familias mortifagas.- la chica lo miro sin terminar de creerselo. Mientras hablaban seguían al duende por un pasillo.- Han encontrado la documentación y quieren hacerla oficial de forma que al menos una de sus hijas conseguirá un buen marido.- lo dijo con ironía.

- pero quienes son las familias que…

- Greengrass, Parkinson y Davis.- respondió Harry.- Por lo que las chicas…

- Daphne Greengrass. Pansy Parkinson y Tracy Davis.- termino ella.

- También puedo escoger a Astoria Greengrass. ¡No la olvides!.- añadio el chico molesto. Habían llegado frente a una puerta.- Tenia que venir para convencerlos de que anulen todos los compromisos, o al menos dos.- la miro molesto.- Por lo que parece son contratos vinculantes y pueden deshacerse si es de mutuo acuerdo. Si no accedo perderé mi magia.- a chica lo miro seria.

- Es imposible que esas familias acepten que te cases con una de sus hijas. Mataste a su amo.- dijo la castaña.

- Lo se y pienso lo mismo. No entiendo por que han accedido a formalizar los contratos.- dijo el moreno. El duende los miro con su sonrisa siniestra.

- Ellos saben que hay un nuevo señor de la casa Black pero ninguno sabe quien es.- al decir esto abrió la puerta.

En la sala todas las miradas se giraron hacia la entrada.

Un mago miraba unos documentos y al abrirse la puerta miro a los recién llegados.

Los patriarcas de las familias mortifagas.- vieron quienes eran los recién llegados y se pusieron nerviosos. Uno trato de atacar al chico. Los aurors aplicaron un hechizo a todos para que no se movieran.

- ¿Qué hace el aquí?.- Peter Parkinson escupía espuma de rabia.

- No puede evitar que solucionemos nuestros negocios.- añadio Estefan Davis. El tercero se dio cuenta de lo que el chico hacia alli y comenzo a reirse. Los otros lo miraron.

- ¿De que te ríes Roger?.- añadió Parkinson. El mago Greengrass lo miro.

- ¿Quien era su padrino?.- los demás lo miraron sin entender.- Sirius Black.- Miro al chico.- El es el señor de la casa Black.- Los demás lo miraron.

- Es cierto.- dijo el duende entrando y tomando asiento junto al funcionario del ministerio.

- ¡NOOO!. ¡PANSY NO SECASARA CONESE…!.- el patriarca Parkinson tenia los ojos inyectados en sangre al gritar.

- ¡No pienso retirar la oferta de compromiso!.- dijo Roger Greengrass, sonriendo al chico.

- ¿Dejaras que una de tus hijas sea tocada por ese…?.- Estefan Davis lo miro asqueado. El mago Greengrass los miro con desagrado.

- Par de idiotas. ¡Es un contrato vinculante!. Si no se casa pierde su magia.- al decirlo miro al chico sonriendo. Los otros entendieron lo que había dicho.

- ¡Es perfecto!. Nosotros no lo mataremos, pero el perderá todo.- sentencio Estefan Davis.

- Siii.- Parkinson lo miraba rezumando odio.- ¡Yo tampoco pienso retirar la propuesta de mi familia!. ¡Y exijo que el señor de la casa Potter y Black, cumpla con lo acordado o pague por ello!.- al terminar disfrutaba cada palabra.

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo!.- término Davis. El funcionario del ministerio resoplo molesto.

- Esto va a peor.- miro a Harry.- Perdón señor Potter, entiende ahora por que fue llamado.

Harry miraba a todos desde la entrada. Se apoyó contra la puerta derrotado. El día parecía ir a peor.

- Tienen que haber alguna forma de librarme de esto.- Harry pedía ayuda a su amiga con la mirada. Hermione le toco el hombro.

- Deberíamos llamar a Dumbledore.- Sugirió al fin la castaña. El chico asintió.- ¿Puedo usar una chimenea?.- El duende asintió.

- Salga y dígale a alguno de mis compañeros lo que necesita.- La chica desapareció con rapidez por el pasillo.

Mientras los tres mortifagos se reían disfrutando del momento.

Los aurors los silenciaron, pero aun así se podía ver que no dejaban de mirar a Harry.

- Siento todo esto señor Potter.- el funcionario hablo al chico mientras este se sentaba en una silla.- Mi nombre es Putcher y soy jefe de tramitación y confirmación mágica. Mi trabajo es dar fe de que se cumple lo establecido en un contrato mágico vinculante. Creo que el señor Trecroy.- el funcionario señalo al duende.- le ha informado de todo.- Harry suspiro.- La ley obliga a que esto se solucione antes de que ellos sean llevados a Azkaban.- miro a los mortifagos.- Y me temo que esto será mucho mas difícil de lo que yo creía.

Hermione arrojo un puñado de Polvos Flu a la chimenea.

- Albus Dumbledore.- Las llamas verdes destellaron mientras la bruja metía la cabeza en ella.

Durante un segundo todo a su alrededor giraba sin sentido. Al siguiente la cabeza del director de Hogwarts brillo delante de ella.

- ¿Señorita Granger?. En estos momentos no puedo…

- ¡Es Harry!.- el mago la miro con mas atención.- Hay un problema en gringotts.

- ¿Un ataque?.- el anciano mago la miro nervioso.

- Me gustaría.- Suspiro, no sabia como decirlo.- Harry esta obligado a casarse con tres hijas de Mortifagos por un contrato matrimonial vinculante.- El mago la miro sorprendido.- Entre sus familias y la casa Black. Harry necesita ayuda.- Al otro lado el anciano pensaba en que hacer.

- Estaré allí lo mas pronto posible.- dijo el anciano antes de retirarse de las llamas.

Hermione suspiro antes de dirigirse junto a su amigo.

- No paras de meterte en problemas.- dijo para si.- esta vez no se que va a pasar Harry.

La castaña suspiro antes de entrar en la sala junto al chico.

- Viene de camino.- dijo ella. Harry asintió sin ganas.

Quince minutos después Albus Dumbledore, junto a Rufus Scringeour, el ministro de magia, entraba en la sala y fue informado completamente de la situación. La preocupación era evidente en su cara.

El anciano mago reviso la documentación junto con el ministro.

- ¿Hay forma de cancelar esto?.- pregunto un esperanzado Harry.

- Me temo que no. Dijo el ministro. Los tres contratos son legítimos. La ley no contempla esta situación.- Dumbledore miro al chico apenado.

- Harry lo siento.- miro al chico.- Me temo que a menos que por su voluntad, cancelen el compromiso o lo aplacen a otra generación.- dijo mirando a los tres mortifagos.- Perderás tu magia.- hizo una pausa.- Tratemos de razonar.- dijo mirando a los tres magos mortifagos.

- Es inútil.- dijo Harry.- Han dejado muy claro su punto.

- El ministerio estaría dispuesto a suavizar su estancia en Azkaban con algunos privilegios.- dijo el ministro. Aunque Harry no fuera afín a su gobierno. Si el mundo mágico perdía un símbolo como Harry Potter seria desastroso.- Tal vez de esta forma accederían a reconsiderarlo.

- Déjenlos hablar y veamos.- termino Dumbledore.

Los Aurors liberaron a los tres de los encantos de silencio.

- ¡NUNCAA!.- fue la respuesta de Parkinson.- ¡Potter será solo un muggle al terminar el día!.

- Será una venganza digna.- añadió Davis.

- Acostúmbrate Potter. ¡Has perdido!. ¡JA JA JA!.- volvió a decir Parkinson. El tercer mortifago solo sonreía viendo a todos, analizando la situación divertido.

- Si eso es lo que quieren, estos dispuesto a…- Harry fue callado por Dumbledore.

- Harry tenemos que hablar.- aparto al chico de todos, junto a ellos estaba Hermione.- No es tan simple.

- Si es necesario.- no se atrevía a decirlo.- Perderé mi magia.

- ¡No!. Son tres contratos.- comenzó el anciano.- Tres incumplimientos. La reacción no solo destruiría tu magia te mataría.- eso no le gusto.

- Entonces…- El mago miro al chico.

- Tenemos que convencerlos como sea.- dijo Dumbledore. Se volvieron a mirar a los mortifagos.- Pero no será fácil.

- ¡Si piensas que romperemos los contratos estáis muy equivocados!.- dijo Greengrass. Parecía ser el más astuto de los tres.

Todo parecía estar perdido. Un divertido duende Trecroy miraba todo desde un lateral.

Ver a todos esos magos en ese estado le divertía sobre manera. Pero algo en el chico le agradaba. Incluso sabía que se comportaba de manera diferente con los de su raza. Si añadimos a esto que si salía todo como esperaba, el chico estaría muy agradecido. Los beneficios eran enormes.

La diversión era muy gratificante pero era el momento de la venganza.

Miro a los tres mortifagos. Recordaba bien a Parkinson. Cada vez que entraba en el banco se movía y actuaba con total desprecio a los de su raza. Los otros dos también pero en menor medida. Además de las miradas de repulsión y malos modos con los que algunos insultaban disimuladamente a su raza.

Disfrutaría viendo sus caras.

- Si me permiten.- todos miraron al duende.- Creo que tengo una solución.- Harry miro al duende esperanzado.- El problema reside en que ninguno piensa retirar el contrato. ¿Verdad?.- todos asintieron expectantes.- Entonces por que simplemente solo se casas con las tres.- la cara de los magos no tenia precio.

- ¡Es imposible!. La ley mágica no permite…- el ministro fue interrumpido por el duende.

- ¡No la de los duendes!.- Todos lo miraron.- Es normal que mas de una casa quiera conseguir un contrato de matrimonio para ganar poder.- miro a todos orgulloso.- Yo por ejemplo, tengo dos esposas.

- No entiendo lo que quiere decir señor Trecroy.- dijo Dumbledore.

- Es simple. Que el chico se case con las tres bajo la ley duende, aquí en el banco.- dijo quitándole importancia.- Después el ministerio solo tiene que aprobar el matrimonio y será legal. Técnicamente será lo mismo solo que con un mayor número de hembras para el chico. Y conservara su magia.

Harry se sentó de golpe en la silla. Esto era algo increíble.

- ¿Seria eso posible?.- Preguntó Dumbledore al ministro. Este miro al mago del ministerio que llevaba la documentación Y este respondió después de pensarlo.

- Técnicamente si. Pagando la cuota necesaria para la realización del ritual, No veo ningún problema por parte nuestra.- respondió el funcionario.- Tendría que realizarse bajo las costumbres De los duendes y en su territorio. En este caso el banco.- Sonrío el funcionario.- El ministerio aprueba y legaliza las costumbres de los duendes por lo que seria legal.- todos miraron al chico que sonrío con ironía.

- ¡Claro!, ¡por que no!.- se cruzo de brazos molesto.- Seguro que me matan entre las tres en la noche de bodas.

- Bajo la ley Duende, las tres serian ejecutadas.- añadió el duende de forma casual.- y créanme, no seria agradable.- sonrío al decirlo.

- No es necesario llegar a esos extremos.- dijo Dumbledore.- Creo que con un juramente inquebrantable solucionaríamos la seguridad de Harry.- el anciano miro a los tres mortifagos que ya no parecían tan alegres.

- ¡Nunca consentiré ese juramento!. ¡Me asegurare de que Pansy te…!- Un movimiento de Dumbledore callo al mago.

- ¿Son necesarios aun?.- pregunto al duende el anciano.

- Deben estar presentes en la ceremonia.- sonreía el duende al decirlo, sin dejar de mirar a los tres mortifagos.- Pero no tienen por que hablar. Ya dieron su consentimiento implícito al exigir el cumplimiento del contrato de matrimonio. A menos que quieran cancelar el compromiso.- El duende miro satisfecho a los tres mortifagos. Sus caras eran casi tan estimulantes como contar galeones. Solo casi.

Dumbledore medito un momento.

- Me gustaria saber mas sobre ese ritual y los que implica.

El duende asintió y explico a todos el ritual y lo referente a los contrayentes.

Todos oían las explicaciones divertidos.

La parte en la que Harry tenía que dormir con las tres en la misma noche saco sonrisas incluso de los aurors que vigilaban a los mortifagos.

- Una ultima pregunta.- dijo Dumbledore.- ¿Cual es el limite de mujeres que los duendes pueden tener?.- el ser lo pensó.

- Todas las que puedas mantener.- fue su respuesta. El anciano mago sonrío. Harry lo miro aterrado.

- Profesor. ¿De verdad tengo que casarme con las tres?.- el anciano lo miro y sonrío.

- Parece ser que es así.- dijo con voz divertida.

- ¡Anímate chico!.- dijo un auror divertido.- ¡Mas de uno quisiéramos estar en tu pellejo!.- los otros Aurors se rieron. Incluso el ministro. Hermione los miro seria. Albus miro a los tres mortifagos.

- ¡Ya ha oído!. Es su última oportunidad de cancelar el enlace. Piensen en sus hijas y recapaciten.- el director hizo una seña a los Aurors que cancelaron el hechizo de silencio.

- ¡Hijos de puta os vere a todos morir!. ¡Pansy vengara a mi familia!.- El auror lo callo de nuevo.

- Parece que necesita pensarlo un poco mas.- Dumbledore miro a los demás.

- Quiero hacer una pregunta.- Greengrass miro a Harry.- ¿Con cual de mis hijas te casaras?. ¿Daphne o Astoria?.- el hombre miro al chico. El moreno dejo escapar un suspiro derrotado.

- Ya que estoy obligado… - pensó Harry.- elijo a Daphne. Astoria es una niña y tiene todo un futuro aun.- el mago asintió.

- Entonces te pido solo una cosa. Júrame por tu honor de mago que cuidaras de las dos y que llegado el momento te encargaras de la dote de Astoria.- La petición sorprendió a todos.

- ¿Estas loco Roger?. ¿Dejaras que…?.- salto El patriarca Davis.

- ¡Lo que sea con tal de que mis hijas no acaben en la calle sin nada!.- termino Greengrass.

- ¿No es peor el que se case con el?.- añadió Davis.

- ¡El ministerio se quedara con todo!. ¡¿Que será de tu hija?!.- Davis los miro serio.- ¡La prefieres casada con el…?. Dijo con asco.- ¿o trabajando para comer?. ¡Ninguna de las familias importantes pensara si quiera en un matrimonio!. ¡Como mucho algún desgraciado la tomara como amante hasta que se harte de ella!. ¡Serán la burla de todos!.- miro a ambos mortifagos.- Fui un idiota al unirme a vuestra causa. Mi castigo es ver como mi familia desaparece. Si se pierde mi casa al menos moriré sabiendo que se perderá mezclándose con otra casa importante.- señalo a Harry.-Al menos con el conservara su estatus superior.- eso no gusto a Harry pero se callo.- Es lo único que puedo hacer para proteger a mis hijas.- los otros mortifagos vieron que lo que había dicho su compañero tenia mucho mas sentido de lo que ellos creían.

- Es cierto.- Dijo al fin Davis.- ¡Que así sea!.- miro a Harry serio.- Estoy de acuerdo con Roger.- A su lado Parkinson comenzó a asentir con fuerza. Dumbledore suspiro y miro a Harry que no terminaba de creérselo.

- Tenemos tres aceptaciones por parte de las novias.- termino el anciano mago.- solo queda arreglarlo todo y celebrar la ceremonia.- dijo al duende. Este asintió.- Señor ministro le agradecería que informase a las familias de todo lo acordado aquí.- El director pensó un segundo.- Tal vez las jóvenes deberían hablar con sus padres y que estos las informen correctamente.- Greengrass asintió agradecido.

Harry estaba derrotado. Tenia que casarse con tres mujeres a la vez y para colmo las tres lo odiaban.

Sin terminar de creérselo Dumbledore lo fue guiando hacia la salida.

- La ceremonia tendrá lugar mañana.- dijo el duende.- En la sala de rituales.- al decirlo miraba divertido a un Parkinson que se enfurecía por momentos.

- El ministerio permitirá la reunión de las familias antes de la ceremonia bajo supervisión.- dijo el ministerio.- Seria aconsejable que explicaran con claridad la situaron a sus hijas y lo que se espera de ellas.- añadió mirando a los presos. Todos asintieron conformes. Harry apenas lo noto ya que aun no reaccionaba.

Harry reaccionó al salir de la sala. Justo cuando Hermione cerro co fuerza la enorme puerta de la habitación.

- Profesor. ¿Como voy a sobrevivir a esas tres?.- Dumbledore se río.

- Lo dice de una manera muy peculiar.- trato de bromear el anciano mago.- Mas de uno se cambiaria con usted sin dudarlo. Las tres jóvenes son ciertamente bellas. Bien educadas y de unos modales…

- Mortales.- añadio Hermione molesta.

- ¡Estarán mas que satisfechas de matarme a la primera oportunidad!.- termino el.

- Hay algo que tengo que decirte muchacho.- Dumbledore no sabia como decirlo.- ¿Como verías añadir otra novia al enlace?.- el lo miro extrañado.

- ¿Quien se casa?. ¿Lo conozco?.- pregunto Harry. El mago lo miro divertido.

- Tu.-respondió alegre el director.- Seria tu cuarta esposa.- el chico se alejo del mago.

- ¿Que?.

- Profesor que esta diciendo.- Hermione lo miro escandalizada.- ¿Que es esa locura de fomentar esta….?.- no sabia como llamarlo.- ¡Ceremonia!.- dijo al fin. El los trato de calmar con las manos.

- Tomemos algo tranquilamente y se lo explicare todo.- Los jóvenes miraban al gran mago como si estuvieran seguros de que al final había perdido completamente la cabeza.- Nos vendrá bien a todos y lo entenderéis cuando lo explique.- dijo para explicarse.

- Necesito algo fuerte.- dijo Hermione.

- Tal vez un calado de muerte en vida.- dijo gruñendo Harry.- Seria mas rápido.- a su lado Dumbledore dejo escapar una risa y los guío hasta su destino.

Abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc

Aquí vamos con una de las historias nuevas.

Como ya explique mi idea es publicar el primer cap de cuatro historias y que me ayudéis a decidir cual seguir.

Admito que la decisión no será definitiva pero ayudara.

Ya me diréis que os parece.

Espero subir pronto la siguiente.


	2. Chapter 2

2.- una nueva novia.

Veinte minutos después los tres entraban en el caldero chorreante. Dumbledore pedía un reservado para hablar con tranquilidad.

Los chicos acompañaron al camarero, mientras el gran mago salio a comunicarse con alguien. Unos minutos después entro y aplico un par de hechizos de privacidad.

- ¿Me explicara ahora lo que sucede?.- exigió el chico.

- Cuando la señorita Granger me aviso estaba tratando de ayudar a otra joven.- callo a Harry antes de que hablase.- Aun siendo mayor de edad uno de sus familiares trata de forzarla a casarse con un mago. Con la muerte de su único familiar, alguien se las arreglo para apoderarse de toda su herencia y al mismo tiempo conseguir el asiento de su familia en el gobierno mágico.

- ¡No trate de meterme en política, sabe bien que yo…!.- Esto molesto al moreno que se sentia de nuevo manipulado.

- ¡Susan Bones!.- la mención de su antigua compañera lo callo.- Después de la muerte de su tía, ella es la ultima de su familia en la línea principal. Un familiar lejano trata de obligarla a casarse con su hijo y de esta forma conseguir el asiento de su tía en el gobierno.- miro a Hermione.- Me aviso pidiendo mi ayuda. Parece ser que carece de dinero y medios para oponerse o sobrevivir. Es solo cuestión de tiempo que se vea obligada a aceptar.- el viejo mago suspiro.- En estos momentos no puedo ofrecerle un puesto en Hogwarts. Estaba buscando algún conocido que la pudiese contratar.

- Pero… ¿Por que quiere que yo me case con ella?.- pregunto Harry.

- Ambas partes se benefician.- dijo Hermione.- Aunque me molesta la idea veo la lógica. Susan se salva de un matrimonio que no quiere y tu consigues alguien a tu lado que te ayudara a controlas a las serpientes.

- ¡De todas formas las estamos obligando a casarse!.- dijo el moreno molesto. En ese momento alguien pego en la puerta.

- Por esa razón he preferido que sea ella la que decida sabiendo todas sus opciones.- Dumbledore abrió la puerta y susan Bones entro nerviosa. Al ver a Harry y Hermione sonrió aliviada.

- Es bueno veros.- dijo la rubia antes de que Dumbledore la callo.

- Tengo la impresión de que pronto recibiremos la visita de su tío.- Dumbledore la interrumpió.- Así que creo que lo mejor seria decirlo todo y que la señorita Bones decida.- la chica los miro extrañada.- ¿Que le parecería convertirse en la esposa de Harry Potter?.- La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¡¿Que?!.- La castaña de Hufflepuff parecía a punto de caerse.

- Tenemos que contarle algo que ha sucedido recientemente.- añadió el anciano señalándole la silla.- Entenderá que tengamos que resumir para ser breves.

Dumbledore apenas espero que se sentara para explicar lo sucedido con el moreno en el banco mágico. Harry miraba la escena avergonzado. Ella lo miraba entre divertida y nerviosa.

- ¡Y esa es la historia!. Se me ocurrió que podría ser una posible solución a su problema. ¡Pero si no esta de acuerdo!, me asegurare de seguir buscando una solución que pueda ayudarla.- dijo mirándola. Ella se ruborizo.

- ¡NO…!.- se puso muy nerviosa.- ¡Es decir…!.- agacho la cabeza.- No me importaría esta solución.- Harry se tenso.- En cierta forma se soluciona mi problema y…- le sonrió al moreno.- me encantara ayudar a un buen amigo.- el chico se acerco a ella.

- ¡Susan yo…!. Siento todo esto y te agradezco que…- el ojiverde no termino de hablar.

- ¡Yo soy la agradecida!. Si vieran Douglas verías que yo soy la afortunada.- algo menos nerviosa sonrió al moreno.- ¿Que chica no se sentiría alagada ante la idea de casarse con Harry Potter?.- el sonrió.

- Si tienes planes para estudiar o dedicarte a algo, dímelos. Haré todo lo que este en mi mano para protegerte y que seas feliz.- ella sonrió.

- Si alguien puede hacer eso es Harry. Te lo aseguro.- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- Me alegra que todo este bien.- Dumbledore saco un pergamino y redacto un contrato, con un golpe de varita. Al terminar le aplico un par de hechizos. Después hizo aparecer una pluma y se la tendió al moreno.- Harry tienes que firma.- el chico lo miro.- Si hay un contrato vinculante su familia no podrá oponerse.- El chico asintió y firmo. En la primera letra noto un pinchazo.

- ¡Ahh!. ¡¿Que…?!.- El moreno se miro la mano. Dumbledo lo entendio al oirlo.

- ¡Culpa mía!. ¡Perdón!. No te avise que los contratos vinculantes deben hacerse con una pluma de sangre. Lo siento.- El chico asintió y termino la firma.- Ahora la señorita Bones.- Harry le tendió la pluma. Antes de firmas la chica lo pensó.

- ¿Como se que esto no es una trampa?.- miro a todos nerviosa.

- ¿Crees que alguien podría hacerse pasar por Dumbledore?.- pregunto divertida Hermione. La chica aun no estaba muy segura.

- El primer hechizo que os enseñe en el club de duelo fue; Impedimenta.- dijo Harry.- y si no recuerdo mal Hannah Abbott te desarmo. Si es necesario…- Tomo su varita.- ¡Juro por mi magia que hasta donde yo se, soy Harry James Potter!.- Un pequeño brillo confirmo el ritual. La chica lo pensó y firmo mas tranquila.

- Ahora solo es necesario que la señorita Granger y yo firmemos como testigos.- Hermione tomo la pluma y firmo. Después se la paso al anciano mago.- gracias.- Dumbledore firmo y aplico un hechizo sobre el pergamino. Este se dividió en tres copias. Un segundo hechizo hizo desaparecer una de las hojas, directamente al registro de Gringotts.- ¡Listo!. Felicidades a ambos.- los chicos sonrieron.- Ahora creo que la señorita Bones tienen que ir a su casa a recoger sus pertenencias para la boda de mañana.

- ¡¿Que?!.- La chica los miro a todos.- ¡¿Cómo que la boda de mañana?!. ¡Eso no me lo dijo nadie!.

- ¡Lo siento!.- se disculpo el anciano a la asustada joven.- Olvide decirle que como los padres de las otras novias son mortifagos condenados.- Dumbledore hablo algo avergonzado.- la ceremonia debe realizarse mañana.- La chica parecía mirar a un dragon por su expresión.

- ¡Es mucho antes de lo que yo…!.- alguien comenzó a pegar en la puerta con fuerza.

- ¡Susan!, ¡Susan!. ¡Se que estas ahí, abre ahora mismo!.- La voz se oía con un acento forzado.

- ¡Mi tío!.- dijo la chica. Al decirlo se puso detrás de Harry y este la agarró y la abrazo protector.

Dumbledore abrió la puerta y dos hombres de gran tamaño entraron en la habitación.

- ¡El señor Tobías Geveine, si no me equivoco!.- miro al joven a su lado.- ¡Y usted debe ser su hijo Douglas!.

- ¡Apártese!. Estamos aquí por mi sobrina.- dijo mirando a la chica. Al verla entre los brazos de un joven se sobresaltó.- ¡¿Como te atreves a tocar a mi sobrina?!.

- ¡Tranquilícese!.- El director trato de calmar los ánimos de los recién llegados.- Estamos de celebración.- el anciano mago miro tranquilo a la pareja de magos.

Nada más verlos Harry entendió lo que Susan quería decir. Su primo Douglas podía pasar perfectamente por uno de los amigotes de su primo Dudley. Un hombre alto y con poca paciencia y la firme convicción que tenía siempre la razón. Por la mirada aseguraría que era igual de violento.

- ¿Que celebración?.- pregunto el recien llegado.

- ¡Quita tus manos de mi prima!.- respondió con una gran voz Douglas Geveine. Harry no se movió y lo miro fijamente.

- ¡Todos témenos que tranquilizarnos!. Lo mejor será que me presente. Mi nombre es…

- ¡Se quien es!. ¡Es ese loco de Dumbledore!.- respondió al fin molesto.- ¡Y me da igual!. ¡Douglas, coge a tu prima y vámonos!.

- ¡Noo!. Quédense. Estamos celebrando el compromiso de su sobrina que mejor que celebrarlo en familia.- La cara de los dos Geveine lo decía todo.

- ¡Eso es mentira!.- protesto el tío de susan. Dumbledore no tardo nada en pone delante de su cara el pergamino con el compromiso firmado.

- Ya ha sido registrado en Gringotts y la boda será mañana.- respondió el mago con su habitual tranquilidad.

- ¡No pienso…!.- El Geveine mayor no pudo seguir hablando. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el nombre del novio.- ¡Joder!.- Dumbledore lo seguía mirando feliz.

Cuando Douglas Geveine escucho sobre el compromiso de su prima la poca paciencia que tenía se acabo y decidió hacer lo que mejor se le daba. Imponerse usando su fuerza y tamaño.

- No dejare que nadie me quite a mi…- Douglas dio un paso. Su padre lo paro.

- ¡NO!. ¡El es Harry Potter!.- la cara del mastodonte cambio en un instante. Los ojos parecían a punto de salir de su cara. Hermione a su lado lista con la varita pudo comprobar, con cierto asco, como se formaba un charco en uno de los pies del joven Geveine. El bravucón encontró lo único que podía asustarlo. Alguien con mucho mas poder que el.

- ¿Tu eres…?.- Harry solo asintió sin dejar de mirarlo serio.- Papa… ¿Que hago?.- por mas que le pidiera su opinión el mayor de los Geveine no sabia que hacer.

- Yo les sugiero que se cambie.- dijo Hermione señalado la gran mancha en sus pantalones.

- Parece que no quieren celebrarlo con nosotros. ¿Desean algo más?.- pregunto divertido Dumbledore. Tobías Geveine negó. Le tendió el pergamino y tomando el brazo de su hijo salio de la habitación. Nada mas salir la pareja Dumbledore cero la puerta y todos comenzaron a reír con ganas.

- ¡Se ha meado de miedo!. ¡JA, JA, JA!- Hermione no podía controlarse. Su risa se contagio al serio Harry y a Susan que se reía sobre su pecho.

- Gracias.- dijo al fin la chica mirándolo a los ojos.- Parece que esta ha sido la mejor decisión de mi vida.- Harry noto como poco a poco comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

- Espero que no te arrepientas mañana.- dijo el moreno.

- Por el momento, la señorita Bones tiene que arreglar sus pertenencias para su boda mañana.- Con las palabras de Dumbledore ambos jóvenes se separaron nerviosos.- Después de la ceremonia tendrán que regresar a su nueva casa. En la que vivirá con su marido y hermanas.- La chica lo miro sin entender.- Durante la ceremonia las cuatro se convertirán en hermanas para casarse todas a la vez con Harry. Si quiere le explicare todo por el camino.- dijo abriendo la puerta.

- ¿Puedo saber quienes serán las otras?.- pregunto la chica.

- Si mañana ninguna se arrepiente y sigue con la ceremonia.- dijo Hermione divertida.- Sus nuevas hermanas serán Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davies y Pansy Parkinson.- La Hufflepuff miro a la chica sin crerselo.

- ¿Es broma?.- pregunto la castaña de Hufflepuff seria.

- ¡Ojala!.- dijo Harry a su lado.

La llegada a la casa de Harry y Hermione era muy esperada.

Todos estaban preguntándose que podía haber sucedido para necesitar tanto tiempo.

Cuando Hermione y un tambaléate Harry salieron de las llamas todos se acercaron al salón.

Los gemelos permanecían sentados en unos sillones. Ron hacia poco que había llegado de un entrenamiento. Aun tenia puesto su traje de guardián de los Churley Cannons. Un sueño para el.

Molly y Ginny llegaron desde la cocina. De la biblioteca llego Remus Lupin y Tonks.

- ¿Que ha pasado?.- pregunto al fin Lupin.- En cuanto Molly me llamo vine.

- Yo ni siquiera me he cambiando.- dijo Ron. Harry miro a Hermione que se encogió de hombros.

- Será mejor que todos nos sentemos por que….no se como suavizar el golpe.- dijo el moreno.

- ¿Tan grave es?.- pregunto Tonks.

- Depende de cómo se mire.- Hermione había tenido tiempo de pensarlo y le encontró un punto divertido a la situación del moreno. El la miro molesto ya que no le encontraba la diversión.

- ¡Dilo ya!.- Grito uno de los gemelos.

- Eso, lo que sea.- añadió su hermano. Harry se fijo que junto a ellos había una botella de Whisky de fuego. De dos pasos se acerco y ante el aspecto sorprendido de los gemelos agarró la botella y le dio un gran trago.- ¡Joder!.

- Tiene que ser muy serio.- Dijo Ron. El moreno tomo aire.

- Me caso mañana.- dijo al fin.

- ¡¿QUE?!.- fue el grito general. Después todos comenzaron a hablar sin parar. Hermione al final grito con un sonorus.

- ¡CALLAOS!.- todos la miraron en silencio.- ¡Gracias!. Ahora Harry por favor explica lo sucedido.

Con cierto trabajo el chico explico lo sucedido. De cómo tenia que casarse y por que. La historia sorprendió a todos. Hermione por su parte comenzaba a disfrutar de todo.

- Entonces. ¿Al final con cual de las tres te vas a casar?.- pregunto Molly. El chico miro a su amiga que contenía como podía la risa.

- Con las tres.- se podía oír un mosquito pasar por la sala.

- Que bueno.- dijo George.

- Por un segundo me lo he creído.- termino Fred.

- Pues lo mejor es que es verdad.- término Hermione.- Se casa mañana con las tres.- de la velocidad con la que todos pasaron la vista de Hermione a Harry. El chico hubiese jurado que alguno se tuvo que hacer daño en el cuello.

- ¡¿QUEEE?!.- de nuevo todos contestaron y se reiniciaron las charlas de todos contra todos. De nuevo Hermione los callo.

- ¡SILENCIO!.- Grito de nuevo Hermione. Todos la miraron.- ¡Harry aun no ha terminado!.

- ¡¿Hay mas?!.- Ron miro a Harry. El chico miraba a todos y por su cara no les cupo duda de que así era.

- Dumbledore hablo conmigo.- temía seguir hablando.

- ¿Lo digo yo?.-pregunto una divertida Hermione.

- ¡NO!.- sabia que tenia que hacerlo.

- No puede ser peor.- dijo Tonks.

- Mas bien mejor.- añadió Lupin divertido. Al ver la mirada de Tonks respondió.- Su padrino consiguió hacerlo con tres chicas a la vez. Sirius estaría encantado con Harry.- la idea hizo sonreír al chico. A Molly y otras mujeres no les hizo gracia la información.

- Entonces creo que estaría mas que orgulloso si supiera que lo he superado.- respondió el moreno algo avergonzado, pero con cierta diversión al pensar en su padrino. Todos lo miraron.- Mañana la ceremonia se realizara no con tres novias sino con cuatro.- Lupin dejo caer su vaso al oírlo. La escoba de Ron callo al suelo. Y no fue lo único, Molly se desmayo y ninguno de sus hijos pudo si quiera darse cuenta de lo que le había sucedido. Harry y Hermione fueron los primeros en acercarse a la mujer. El resto reaccionó a ellos y todos ayudaron a recostar a la mujer en el sofá.

Lupin saco una poción y se la acerco a la nariz. El olor basto a la mujer para reponerse.

Lo primero que vio fue a sus hijos y justo detrás a Harry.

- Hola a todos.- sonrió.- He tenido un sueño rarisimo. Harry decía que se casasria con cuatro chicas.

- Eso ha dicho mama.- respondió Ron. La mujer lo miro y después hizo lo mismo con un sonriente y avergonzado Harry. Un segundo después volvia a desmayarse.

EL resto del dia el chico tuvo que repetir varias veces lo sucedido a todos los que aun no se lo creian.

Una vez repuestos los gemelos se acercaron al moreno y se arrodillando frente a el.

- ¿Que…?.- Harry los miraba nervioso. Conocía bien a los dos como para estar tranquilo.

- Maestro, enséñanos.- comenzó Fred.

- Ten la gracia de enseñar a estos pobres mortales.- termino George,

- Se que somos indignos de tu sabiduría pero…

- Será un gran honor que compartas aunque sea solo unas gotas.- los dos salieron corriendo cuando su enfadada madre se acerco a ellos con el cucharón en la mano.

Hermione se reía de lo sucedido. Estaba disfrutando más de lo que seria normal.

Esa fue la imagen que se encontró Albus Dumbledore cuando entro en la cocina.

- Parece que Harry ya informo de la noticia.- dijo sonriendo.

- ¡No le veo la gracia a esto Albus!.- dijo Molly.

- Sabes que es lo único que se puede hacer.- El anciano mago la miro serio.- los contratos son legítimos e indisolubles.

- Lo se pero… es demasiado para… todos ellos.- la mujer estaba aun nerviosa.

- Será mejor que preparemos todo para mañana.- el anciano mago miro a Harry.- ¿Están listas las habitaciones para tus nuevas esposas?.- Harry lo miro extrañado.

- ¿Por que debería…?.- el moreno no entendía nada.

- ¿No pretenderás dormir con todas ellas juntas?.- hasta eso era demasiadas explicaciones para el viejo director.- ¡Es decir!. Se que la noche de bodas…- no sabia como seguir y todos miraban al anciano mago.- ¡Vamos, que cinco personas en la misma cama… se puede pero….!.- Harry lo entendió al fin.

- ¡Dobby!.- dijo Harry. El elfo apareció al instante.

- ¡Harry Potter llama a Dobby y Dobby aparece!. ¡¿Que es lo que desea que haga Dobby?!.- pregunto el feliz y alterado elfo.

- Me gustaría que preparases cuatro habitaciones.- lo pensó.- ¡Mejor que sean cinco!. Que estén las cinco juntas.

- ¡Dobby preparara las habitaciones para los amigos de Harry Potter!.- el chico lo miro sin saber que decir.

- En realidad quisiera decirte algo.- comenzó el ojiverde. El elfo lo miro feliz.- A partir de mañana vivirán aquí conmigo mis…- miro a todos que se reían.- esposas.- el elfo sonrió asintiendo antes de poner cara extrañada.

- ¡Dobby no lo entiende!. ¡Magos solo tienen a una compañera y no tienen otra a menos que la primera muera!.- abrió los ojos.- ¡¿Harry Potter va a…?!.

- ¡NO!.-dijo con rapidez.- Es algo diferente.- no sabia como explicarlo pero se le ocurrió.- Siempre dices que soy alguien diferente.- el elfo asintió.- Que soy algo distinto a los otros magos.

- ¡Harry potter es el mago mas grande!. ¡El es bueno con todos!. ¡Incluso con Dobby!.

- Por eso yo tengo cuatro esposas.- dijo mientras los gemelos se reían sin parar, mientras el se sentía avergonzado.

- ¡Dobby entiende y Dobby preparara las habitaciones para las mujeres de Harry Potter!. ¡Las nuevas amas estarán felices con sus habitaciones!.- respondió feliz el pequeño elfo.

Aguanto la tarde, como pudo, con las bromas de los gemelos. Después de la cena subió y comprobó que Dobby había hecho un trabajo fantástico en las cinco habitaciones. Había limpiado todo pero respetando la decoración original. La decoración Slytherin de las habitaciones gustaría a las tres chicas. Dudaba sobre lo que le parecería a Susan Bones.  
Reviso las habitaciones y una parecía mucho menos Slytherin que las demás.

- Esta habitación será para Susan.- pensó.- Dobby podrías poner algunas flores de colores claros y… - se le ocurrió una solución.- ¿Entraste en la sala común de Hufflepuff?.

- ¡Dobby estuvo, es un lugar bonito!.- dijo la pequeña criatura.

- Te agradecería mucho que intentaras que esta habitación tenga algo que se parezca a eso.- miro como el ser asentia con fuerza.- ¡No es necesario que te sobre esfuerces!. Haz lo que puedas.

- ¡Dobby lo hará!.- el elfo sonreía feliz.

Esa noche Harry se acostó casi sin cenar. Sabia que al día siguiente su vida cambiaria completamente. Había tomado la habitación central de las cinco para el.

Antes de meterse en la cama oyó un insistente golpeteo en su puerta.

Al abrir vio a un sorprendido Arthur Weasley.

- ¿Es cierto… cuatro?.- el chico asintió. El patriarca Weasley abrió los ojos asustado.- Si necesitas lo que sea me avisas.- La forma de decirlo dejo sorprendido a Harry y parece que el lo noto.- Con una esposa hay momentos que… la convivencia es difícil.- al decirlo miraba a ambos lados para que nadie lo oyera.- ¡Tu vas a necesitar la paciencia de cien hombres!.

- Gracias señor Weasley.- respondió el moreno. El mago asintió.

- Lo que necesites.- dijo el patriarca Weasley antes de retirarse.

Al cerrar la puerta se acostó aunque dudaba que dormiría esa noche. Pensó en lo le había dicho Arthur y sintió cierto estremecimiento al pensar en su futuro. Suspiro y se puso todo lo cómodo que pudo, tal vez podría ser la ultima noche que pudiera hacerlo, tardo poco en conseguirlo.

Al despertar se sorprendió de que con todo lo que rondaba en la cabeza tubo una noche de sueño aceptable.

En la planta baja todo estaba preparado para una pequeña recepción cuando las nuevas señoras de la casa llegaran. No todo el mundo podría ir a Gringotts. Los duendes había insistido en que el ritual seria solo para unos pocos testigos.

- Hay ago que te queremos preguntar Harry.- dijo uno de los gemelos.

- ¿Cual de ellas será la autentica señora de la casa Potter?.- pregunto el otro.

- Es decir esta mansion , es grande pero…

- Cuatro mujeres mandando…- el otro gemelo soreia.

- Creo que vas a tener una vida increible.- añadio el otro al borde de la risa.

- Corta, pero intensa.- termino el otro antes de que ambos estallaran en risas.

Como ya era normal Molly salio detrás de sus hijos.

Harry Potter se apareció en la chimenea del caldero chorreante. Saludo a un par de personas y el y sus acompañantes se dirigieron hacia Gringotts. Habían decidido que el chico solo seria acompañado por algunos amigos como protección. El resto esperarían en la mansión. Era una tontería llamar la atención esperando a la salida del banco mágico.

El moreno se ponía nervioso por momentos. Lupin le hizo fijarse en la gente que se dirigía al banco mágico.

Todos se fijaron en dos grupos que los precedían.

En uno podían distinguir a Albus dumbledore. A su lado Harry noto a Susan Bones. Con el pelo castaño, casi rojizo, recogido y una tunica simple. Era una imagen sencilla pero la hacia destacar.

El chico también noto que otro grupo ya subía los escalones del banco. El pelo rubio de las mujeres Greengrass destacaba aun a lo lejos. Y las morenas a su lado sabía que tenían que ser el resto de mujeres.

Tomo aire sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

Al llegar al banco, un duende se acerco al chico.

Este lo reconocio.

- Me alegro de volver a verlo señor Trecroy.- dijo el ojiverde al duende.

- No es muy normal que un mago recuerde el nombre de un duende.- digo satisfecho el ser.

- Siempre han dicho que no soy muy normal y creo que lo de hoy solo reforzara eso.- intento bromear el chico.

- Vengo a comunicarle que sus mujeres están hablando ahora con los patriarcas de las familias.- el duende sonrió de lado.- No parecían muy contentas cuando se las obligo a desprenderse de sus varitas y de algunos… objetos especiales.

- Seria bueno reunirse todo el mundo y acordar algunas reglas básicas.- Dumbledore se acerco a la pareja. Detrás Susan sonrió al joven.

- Bien, pero solo podrán entrar tres personas con el señor Potter.- dijo el duende.

- La señorita Bones no cuenta ya que será la cuarta novia.- respondió Dumbledore. El duende la miro divertido.- Yo seré uno de los acompañantes. La señorita Granger será otro y el señor Remus Lupin el tercero.- los aludidos se acercaron.

- Síganme.- dijo Trecroy.

Acompañaron al duende a la misma habitación en la que Harry tuvo la primera charla con los tres mortifagos.

Sabia que las cosas serian muy difíciles pero al abrir las voces del interior le corroboraron esto.

- ¡Nunca me casare con ese…!.- dijo una voz familiar que le sonaba conocida.

- ¡Calla!.- le grito otra mujer muy parecida a ella.- ¿Quieres perder tu magia?.

Reconoció a Pansy Parkinson. Más cuando al entrar le dirigió una cara de odio a la que ya estaba acostumbrado en Hogwarts.

Para su sorpresa la que le dirigió la palabra fue la chica Davies. Esta se acerco antes de hablar.

- ¡Potter!.- el chico se limito a un leve asentimiento de cabeza como saludo.- ¡Me has jodido la vida!.- le dijo y se giro para volver junto a su padre. Hermione estaba molesta y por una vez decidió contestar.

- Convence a tu padre para que cancele el compromiso o no será lo único que joda esta noche. ¡Ya sabes a lo que me refiero!.- le dijo la castaña divertida. La cara de la Slytherin no tenía comparación. Reflejaba odio y sorpresa. El color de esta no se podía asegurar que fuera por la ira contenida o por el hecho de saber lo que tendría que hacer con su marido.- Aun estas a tiempo.- termino Hermione antes de que la chica se alejara.

En la sala los aurors estaban junto a los mortifagos y los mantenían paralizados parcialmente. De forma que podrían hablar pero no moverse. También se aseguraban de que sus familiares no les… dieran algún recuerdo o trataran de liberarlos.

En la mesa central dos funcionarios del ministerio preparaba la documentación y junto a ellos el propio ministro de magia permanecía tranquilo sin perderse un detalle.

Dumbledore se adelanto para saludarlo.

Al ver al chico acercarse todo se centro en el.

- Señor potter.- Marius Putcher el mismo funcionario del día anterior lo saludo.- Me alegro de verlo. Hemos consultado las leyes y como dijo el señor Trecroy.- saludo al duende con movimiento de cabeza.- Es posible su unión y cumplir con los tres contratos a la vez. Es una excepción que se permite debido a la singularidad de su problema.- el chico solo asintió.

- Procederemos a informar de todo lo referente al ritual en cuanto estén listos.- añadió el otro funcionario.

- Cuando gusten.- termino el moreno.

- ¡Si me hacen el favor!.- dijo el ministro en voz alta.- ¡Señoras y señoritas!. ¡Es hora de comenzar!.- a regañadientes la mayoría se callo y miro a la mesa.

Marius Putcher tomo el mando de la conversación.

- En lo regente a la solicitud de cumplimiento de contrato mágico vinculante sobre el jefe de la casa Black. Se reúnen las partes interesadas.- el funcionario hizo una pausa.- Bajo la ley mágica el jefe de la casa de Black, Harry Potter.- una de las chicas protesto.

- ¡¿Qué?!. ¡¿El es el jefe de los Black?!. ¡Pensé que era Draco o algún familiar!.- Dijo Pansy Parkinson.

- Por sangre, legado y Herencia es el señor Harry Potter.- Dijo el funcionario. La cara de Pansy no tenía comparación. Hermione hubiera jurado que de poder, su dentadura hubiese llegado hasta el suelo.- EL señor Potter Heredo la herencia y titulo de su difunto padrino Sirius Black. Y es descendiente de Dorea Black. Por lo que sus derechos son mas que reconocidos.- miro a la chica antes de continuar.- Le agradecería que no interrumpa hasta el final.- miro a Harry.- ¡Como decía!. Se establece esta reunión para el conocimiento de ambas partes y el acuerdo referente a la unión mágica.- Miro a los tres mortifagos.- ¿Alguno tiene algo que añadir?.

- Si Potter cumple lo que prometió, por la casa Greengrass no.- dijo Roger. Sus hijas lo miraron sin entender.

- Por la parte Davies tampoco.- EL otro Mortifago respondió a desgana.

- La casa Parkinson…- le costaba decirlo.- esta de acuerdo…- Pansy miro a su padre.

- ¡Padre!. ¿No querrás…?.- la joven lo miro furiosa.

- ¡Elige!. O Potter o trabajar. El ministerio ha confiscado todo.- respondió a su hija molesto.- ¿Quieres acabar en cualquier trabajo de mierda, como una fulana o si tienes mucha suerte casada con cualquier basura?.

- Entonces. ¿Por que no Draco…?.- Pregunto la joven. El Mortifago bufo.

- Los Malfoy no aceptaran a una esposa sin nada que ofrecer.- lo dijo sin ganas.- Ya los conoces. Les falto tiempo para ir al ministerio y asegurar que Draco y Narcisa no tenían nada que ver.- escupió molesto.- Lucius estará preso, pero la casa Malfoy solo perderá algo de dinero y poder.- miro a su hija.- No se arriesgaran a que los señalen casando a su heredero con la hija de un mortifago condenado. ¡No sin ganar algo!. Es esto o… lo que te depare el destino en las calles y sin nada.- la chica estaba al borde del llanto tomo aire y puso su mejor cara Slytherin.

- Entiendo padre y… se lo agradezco.- miro a Harry.- ¡Voy a joderte la vida!.- sonrió con su habitual cara de odio.

- Al menos esta noche el te lo hará a ti.- respondió Hermione con sorna. Consiguiendo avergonzar a la chica.

- ¡No dejare…!.- Intento replicar la morena antes de ser interrumpida.

- Si me permiten terminar. Todo eso lo podrán aclarar después.- callo a todos Putcher.- Una vez aclarado todo y dado el consentimiento. Dado el carácter excepcional de la situación de consiente la realización de una triple unión.- Las tres chicas abrieron los ojos sin creérselo.- Entre las casas de Potter-Black, Greengrass, Davies y Parkinson.- esa era la señal de Harry.

- A la ceremonia añadiremos otra novia.- el chico le tendió el contrato que el y Susan había firmado el día anterior. El funcionario lo miro y asintió. El resto solo podía observar mas sorprendido si podía ser.

- Es correcto. ¿La casa Bones acepta?.- pregunto el funcionario.

- Si.- respondió Susan.

- ¿Si no hay problema con el ritual…?.- Putcher miro al duende.

- Todas las que pueda mantener…- fue su respuesta.

- Bien sigamos.- dijo después de un asentimiento del ministro.

- ¿Cuatro esposas?.- Daphne lo miro sin creérselo.- ¿Potter que pretendes?.- Harry la miro tranquilo.

- Se me fuerza esta unión. Al menos quiero opinar o decidir algo.- respondió El moreno tratando de aparentar estar tranquilo.

- La ceremonia se realizara bajo los rituales de los duendes de Gringotts. El ministerio accede y da fe de la legitimidad de la ceremonia.- miro a todos.- ¿Alguien tiene algo que añadir?.- En la cara de las familias mortifagas la ira y el odio eran evidentes. Fue Dumbledore el que hablo.

- El señor potter quisiera pedir un juramento inquebrantable de las mujeres.- Miro al duende.- Bajo los términos y la ley de los duendes es aceptable.- miro a las familias.- ¿Están de acuerdo?.

- ¿En que consistirá?.- pregunto Estephan Davies.

- La promesa de que las chicas no le cortaran los huevos o lo mataran.- dijo Roger Greengrass.

- Algo por el estilo.- respondió Dumbledore.- No coaccionara su libertad pero impedira que Harry miera prematuramente en lo posible.

- Bien.- respondió Greengrass.- lo acepto. Se pondrán por escritos las condiciones antes de realizarse y se detallara también lo que sucederá con mi fortuna.

- Opino igual.- dijo Davies. Parkinson asintió con un gruñido.

Se tardo apenas medio hora en redactar la documentación y esta fue revisada por las tres familias.

El ministro fue el encargado de realizar los juramentos inquebrantables. En las tres chicas. Aunque Susan acepto el suyo fue diferente, mucho menos restrictivo que el de las otras tres que la miraban con odio.

Harry miro a las cuatro y les aseguro que las trataría con igual respeto. Las Slytherin lo miraban serias. La única que lo miraba de forma algo diferente, menos Slytherin era Daphne. Tracey y Hermione pudieron darse cuenta de que la chica se acerco a la chimenea y tiro un pergamino arrugado. Podían notar cierto alivio al hacerlo. Tracey pensó en preguntarle después. Hermione se relajo al ver que no había peligro.

Al terminar el propio ministro tomo un pergamino y lo leyó. Era la sentencia para los tres mortifagos, que no se había podido efectuar hasta la finalización de las negociaciones.

Abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc.

Vamos con los RR.

He decidido continuar esta historia ya que era la que más RR tenia.

No descarto colgar de vez en cuando algún capitulo de otra de las historias ya que tengo varios Cáp. de cada una ya hechos.

Con los RR me temo que si contestara a todos necesitaría hacer otro capitulo.

Así que lamentándolo solo agradeceré a todos.

Gracias a:

**-Susigabi, -Makarva, , -Macabre-Wolf, -LenashSkoll, -Richard333, **

**-Yuhoelmer, -Nicole1980, -Shineervo,**

**-LizzBlack, -Dnk, -Loquin, **

**-Guigon, -Outcome 5, -Lilith Lacie Kiryu. **

**-Xxxprincessakuraxxx, -Monn22, -Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, **

**-Menma Namikaze-Hellsing,**

Gracias a todos y todas por dejarme un RR. Lamento no poder contestar como quisiera. Varios de vuestros comentarios me han gustado mucho.

Me despido hasta la próxima deseándoos a todos y todas felices fiestas.

Hasta la próxima, Carmen. (Alohopotter).


	3. Chapter 3

3.- Mi gran boda… Duende.

- ¡El ministerio representado por mi persona!.- comenzó el ministro. ¡Por este documento hace saber a Roger Greengrass, Estephan Davies y Peter Parkinson!. ¡Que son encontrados culpables de tomar la marca tenebrosa por lo que se confirma su asociación con el mago oscuro conocido como Lord Voldemort!.- algunos se estremecieron.- ¡Cuyo nombre verdadero era Tom Riddle!.- Se vieron caras de sorpresa.- ¡Se les condena a pasar el resto de sus vidas en la prisión mágica de Azkaban y el completo requisado de posesiones y bóvedas!.- las mujeres de la familia gimieron de terror.- ¡Si bien… por medio de esta unión se garantiza la conservación de un tercio del total y una propiedad de su elección!. ¡A modo de dote de cada una de las mujeres!. ¡A titulo de agradecimiento se conceden dos propiedades más!. ¡Una por parte Greengrass y otra por los Parkinson!. ¡Solicitadas por Harry Potter!. ¡Están serán entregadas a Euridice Parkinson y a Astoria Greengrass!.- Todos miraron a Harry. Ninguno de los mortifagos esperaba eso.- ¡Así mismo la cantidad de la fortuna que entregan como dote en estas mismas familias será dividida para que ambas mujeres reciban una de las partes!. ¡Es el deseo del Señor Potter y es respetado por el ministerio!.- Miro a los mortifagos que no se lo creían.- ¡¿Están de acuerdo con estos términos?!.- Esta vez fue Parkinson el primero en asentir.

- Tengo que admitir que no me esperaba esto de ti Potter.- dijo Greengrass.

- Lo he hecho por ellas no por ustedes.- Respondio Harry. El mortifago asintió.

- ¿Que pasa con los elfos?.- preguno Parkinson.

- Son vinculantes a la familia.- añadio El ministro.- cuando se realice la union. Todos seran informados de que pertenecen a la casa Potter.- El mago asintió. Detrás de Harry Hermione Gruño molesta.- Si todo esta listo el Señor Trecroy explicara el ritual.- El duende asintió adelantandose.

- ¡El ritual es simple!.- comenzo el duende.- El señor Potter se reunirá alrededor de un altar con los que quieran acudir. El jefe del ritual recordada por que están allí y realizara el hechizo vinculante. ¡Solo se acercaran al centro los que intervendrán en el ritual!. Se le entregara una copa al macho.- señalo a Harry.- y depositara en ella al menos una gota de su sangre. La copa la absorberá como parte de su juramento.- Miro a Harry.- Después pasara la copa a todas las hembras que harán lo mismo. Al terminar estas le devolverán la copa y el beberá una poción. Cuando lo haga se considerara que acepta a las hembras y se realizara el hermanamiento de las hembras como esposas del señor Potter. Todas sentirán algún tipo de estimulo al terminar.- añadió.- El jefe del ritual confirmara que se ha realizado delante de los presentes.- Miro a todos in ganas.- Una vez hecho el señor Potter entregara a cada hembra una pieza de su elección que simboliza su aceptación.- Sonrió divertido.- Por parte nuestra se considerara el ritual terminado y la unión confirmada.- El duende miro a Harry divertido.- Para terminar el macho deberá estar con todas las hembras al menos una vez durante esa noche.- Harry se tenso. Susan se ruborizo. Y se oyó el gruñido de Parkinson. Un par de auror se miraron entre sorprendidos y divertidos.

- Por parte del ministerio al terminar se redactara un documento que confirma la unión. Es algo solo simbólico, ya que el ritual es vinculante como un contrato mágico.- Agrego el funcionario. Trecroy añadió divertido.

- ¡Tengo que advertir que la unión es de por vida!.- dijo el duende. Casi todo el mundo lo miro.- Ya que se realiza bajo el ritual de los duendes.- la cara de todos le hacia disfrutar aun mas.

- ¡¿Nunca podré deshacerme de Potter?!.- Pansy Parkinson al fin exploto. Miro a su padre que asintió. La chica no dijo nada más.

- Eso seria lo miso que realizar una unión a las antiguas formas.- Pensó el ministro.

- ¡Aun están a tiempo de cancelarlo todo!.- informo el duende. Un rallo de esperanza apareció en Harry. Duro solo el tiempo de comprobar que aun mucho mas molestos ninguna de las familias se retiraría.- Trecroy sonrió con malicia.- Entonces acompañare al señor Potter para que se prepare.- Una puerta se abrió y un duende entro.- Acompañen a mi compañero a la zona del ritual.- dijo el ser mirando a todos los presentes.

Todos siguieron a los duendes. Los últimos los mortifagos levitados por los aurors.

Harry miro al duende con cierto temor en el cuerpo.

El ser lo miro con una sonrisa digna de Snape.

- Señor Potter, acompáñeme para prepararse.

- ¿Prepararme?.- Harry no entendía. El ser lo miro serio.

- Según nuestras costumbres debes vestir como uno de nosotros.- respondio el duende. El moreno asintió y miro a sus acompañantes.- Podrán reunirse durante la ceremonia.

Harry acompaño al duende por una puerta lateral. Al llegar se sorprendió que las ropas que tenia que ponerse eran simplemente unos extraños pantalones de cuero negro. El chico hubiera apostado que era dragón. Unas botas oscuras del mismo material y algunos trozos de cuero que cubrirían sus brazos y frente. En todos ellos había unas pequeñas runas dibujadas.

- Cuando se cambie vendremos a poner el resto de las runas.- el chico asintió. Antes de que el ser se fuera le pregunto.

- ¡Elllas… mis futuras esposas!. ¿Tienen que ponerse algo asi?.- pidio nervioso. El ser apenas lo miro.

- Eso da igual.- desde la entrada el ser respondió.- Son solo Hembras.- El chico lo miro sin saber que decir.

Cuando termino de vestirse, un par de duendes entraron y comenzaron a dibujar sobre el chico varias runas. Trecroy entro y se acerco al chico.

- ¿Quiere algo en especial como símbolo para entregar a sus mujeres?.- pregunto el duende.

- ¿Que el lo normal?.- pidió saber el moreno.

- Algún objeto de su elección. Pero tienen que tener algo que los diferencia. Una piedra o un grabado, no pueden ser iguales.

- ¿Cuatro anillos?.- pregunto el chico.- Creo que es lo habitual en una boda.

- Deberán tener algo diferente.- volvió a decir el duende. Harry no sabia que decir.- Yo aconsejaría que cada uno tuviera una inscripción diferente.- el duende sonrió.- Yo aconsejaría el nombre de la hembra, junto al suyo. Recordaría a todos quien es su dueño.- La idea era buena pero la forma que le daba el duende no le hacia tanta gracia.

- No me agrada como lo ve señor Trecroy.- comenzó nervioso el chico.- La posesión de otro ser humano no…

- ¡Se casa por el ritual Duende joven, es así y punto!.- lo callo el ser.- Preparare cuatro anillos de manufactura Duende, serán un regalo perfecto.- Harry pensó en algo.

- Se que es un gran honor de su raza. Pero preferiría que fueran de oro y que no tuvieran que ver con los duendes.- El ser lo miro serio. Al igual que los dos que le estaban pintando las runas sobre el cuerpo.- No quisiera ofenderles ni ahora ni en el futuro y se que a mi muerte reclamarían los anillos y eso podría crear problemas entre nuestras razas.- El ser lo miro y asintió complacido. Los dos duendes que terminaban las runas se miraron serios.

- Respeta nuestra costumbres y eso no es normal en un mago.- asintió complacido.- ¡Se hará como pide!. Los anillos no serán de creación duende.- Antes de salir miro de nuevo al chico.- Creo que usted y nosotros haremos mucho oro.- Harry sabia que esa frase era algo difícil de oír de un duende. Mas cuando los otros dos terminaron de dibujar las runas sobre su cuerpo y salieron dándole una inclinación respetuosa antes de dejarlo solo.

Todos esperaban la llegada de Harry. Alrededor de un extraño altar circulas estaban las cuatro chicas mirándose. La mas nerviosa era Susan Bones.

Detrás de ellas el resto de los asistentes. Tanto de parte del novio como de las novias. Los aurors permanecían algo mas alejados con los mortifagos.

Dumbledore hablaba con todos tratando de mantener un ambiente mas cordial. Algo casi imposible.

La puerta se abrió y un Duende entro y se acerco asaltar. Estaba vestido con una malla de metal que cubría parte de su torso y brazos. El pequeño sombrero de cuero de dragón rematado con filas de metal duende terminaba el conjunto.

El ser coloco sobre el una extraña copa muy adornada de metal. La calidad de esta revelaba su fabricación. Llamaba a atención sobre todo la decoración tan fina y delicada que parecía romperse si se tocaba. Con gran cantidad de hilos muy finos que caían por el borde y recorrían todo el cuerpo del objeto como una segunda y afilada piel. Siendo de fabricación duende el objeto era engañoso. La dureza y peligrosidad del objeto era igual de impresionante que su belleza. Esa copa podría matar con un golpe o realizar finísimos y letales cortes con los adornos exteriores. Los guantes de dragón con remaches de metal que el duende llevaba, parecían confirmar la peligrosidad del objeto.

La puerta se abrió por segunda vez y Harry Potter entro en la sala vestido solo con un pantalón de cuero y multitud de runas por el cuerpo. En la frente y brazos varios trozos mas del mismo cuero.

Su parecido con un guerrero bárbaro de la antigüedad era el pensamiento que llenaba la cabeza de Hermione.

La vestimenta era lo que menos la atención de las chicas.

El cuerpo del chico destacaba sobre el resto. El Quiddich y la constante lucha y preparación, habían definido el torso del chico. Sin ser exagerado marcaba justo donde debía. Demostrando a las féminas que era un ejemplar esplendido de varón el que entro en la sala. Las cicatrices le daban un aire de madurez y peligrosidad.

Hermione pudo oír un pequeño gemido de aprobación por parte de Daphne Greengrass.

Lo más curioso fue el comentario de la madre de Pansy.

- ¡Merlín!. ¡Yo quiero uno así!.- Nada mas decirlo y ver como la miraba sorprendido su marido preso, se avergonzó y dio un paso atrás, Con todo el orgullo Slytherin que tenia. Quitándole importancia al comentario.

Harry se acerco al resto. Se podía notar que se sentía incomodo en esa situación.

- ¡Comencemos!.- dijo el duende.- ¿Todos están aquí por propia voluntad?.- la sala entera asintió. Aunque la pregunta era solo para los contrayentes.

El ser comenzó una seria de intrincados movimientos y cánticos en su lengua. De vez en cuando señalaba a Harry y a la copa.

A medida que se realizaba el ritual, las runas del chico comenzaban a brillar antes de desaparecer. Al terminar no quedo ninguna sobre el cuerpo del chico. Dejando ver más del cuerpo desnudo.

- Tome la copa y proceda.- Dijo al fin el duende. Harry sabía lo que tenia que hacer.

Harry Tomo la delicada copa y comprobó que su aspecto era engañoso. Podía ser incluso usada como arma letal. Los delicados adornos podrían atravesar con facilidad la piel.

El moreno puso un dedo sobre la copa y el duende le pincho con una pequeña daga.

La sangre callo dentro y desaparecia al mismo tiempo.

El duende asintió y el moreno le paso la copa a Susan. La chica sonrio y miro al duende. Después coloco un dedo sobre la copa y el ser repitió el proceso.

Al igual que con Harry la sangre desapareció al tocar el recipiente.

La chica le paso la copa a Daphne Greengrass, que no tuvo problemas en colocar su dedo y esperar el pinchazo.

El procedimiento se repitió con Tracey Davies y esta le tendió la copa a Pansy. La chica miro el objeto con odio y hizo lo mismo con Harry.

El duende gruño aunque la chica no hizo caso.

- Señorita Parkinson es necesario terminar el ritual.- dijo Dumbledore.- Por favor.- la respuesta de la chica fue un bufido.

Esto molesto a Hermione que se acerco y tomo la copa de manos de Tracey.

- ¡No seas estupida, hazlo o vete!.- la castaña miro seria a la Slyhterin que respondia con su habitual cara de desprecio.- Si no quieres creo que lo mejor es que caceles todo.- Le sonrió.- Pide ayuda a Malfoy. ¡Si te la da claro!.- eso irrito a la Morena.

- Perra.- Pansy tomo con odio la copa de las manos de Hermione. Después la sostuvo mientras el duende le pinchaba el dedo y la sangre caía. A continuación miro a Harry y se la tendió con furia.- ¡¿Estas contento?!.- el chico no hablo.

El moreno tomo la copa y el duende vertió en ella una poción transparente. Lanzo un hechizo en su lengua y esta cambio a un color rojizo parecido a la sangre.

- Una vez que tomes la poción la unión de las hermanas contigo será confirmada y ellas serán tus mujeres.- termino el duende.

Harry asintió antes de tomar la poción. Miro a todos y paseo la vista por las cuatro chicas. Después miro la copa y tomo el contenido de un trago. Al hacerlo un extraño calor y estremecimiento surgió en las jóvenes y del ojiverde. Cuando puso la copa vacía sobre la mesa el duende hablo.

- Lo que han sentido es la confirmación del ritual y de que están ligadas de por vida a su marido.- Dijo el se. Alguien hablo.

- ¡¿Que?!. ¡¿Como es eso?!.- la que hablo fue Hermione.- ¡Yo he sentido algo y no me he casado con Harry!.- Todos miraron al a chica.- ¡Aquí algo va mal!.

El duende se acerco a la chica y la miro. Despues tomo su mano y vio un pequeño corte.

- ¡No!, todo es correcto.- levanto la mano y todos vieron el pequeño corte.- No hace falta poner la sangre dentro de la copa. Al ponerla en contacto con la copa ella la absorbe y también es valido.- miro a la chica serio.- usted puso su sangre en la copa y por lo tanto también esta incluida en el ritual.- miro a la castaña.- Por eso se les dijo que solo los interesados cerca de la copa.- Termino molesto el ser. La castaña miro a pansy con odio.

- ¡Hija de puta, me cortaste con eso!.- casi grito Hermione. La slytherin sonrió con malicia.

- Al menos te he jodido a ti también.- le respondió divertida.

- ¡Esto no puede ser!.- dijo Harry.- ¡Hermione no...!.- el duende hablo.

- ¡El cáliz tomo su sangre y por lo tanto es así!. Es mucho mas poderoso que un contrato vinculante, es una unión de por vida. ¡No hay forma de deshacerlo!.- termino el ser.

- ¿Hay alguna forma de comprobarlo?.- pregunto Dumbledore al duende.

- Si dice que sintió el calor de la unión es fácil.- miro la copa.- que todos toquen la copa, si brilla están unidos.

Harry toco el borde y miro a las cuatro chicas. Susan fue la primera sonriendo. Daphne y Tracey lo hicieron después. Pansy fue la última. La copa no hizo nada.

- No pasa nada.- dijo el moreno. El duende miro a la chica.

- Falta ella.- Hermione dio un paso atrás.

- Señorita Granger, por favor.- le pidió Dumbledore. La castaña negó sin creérselo. Miro a Harry y se acerco con miedo.

En cuanto la castaña toco la copa esta comenzó a brillar delicadamente.

- Es correcto. Ella es la quinta.- dijo el duende. Hermione noto que todo a su alrededor parecía temblar durante un segundo.

Harry el copio la mano.

- ¡Hermione!. ¿Estas bien?.- pregunto el nervioso. la chica lo miro.

- ¿Como crees que estoy?.- le dijo seria.

- ¡Casada!.- respondió Pansy con ironía.- ¡Bienvenida, Hermana!.- Hermione trato de levantarse y Harry la contuvo.

Trecroy se acerco riéndose. La risa del duende era estridente. Mas parecida a un piar de pájaro que a una risa. Era la primera vez que todos veían a una de esas criaturas reírse. Incluso Dumbledore se sorprendió.

- Es cierto lo que dicen. Harry Potter es un mago diferente.- Entro con una bandeja con cuatro anillos.- Necesitare unos minutos para el quinto anillo.- dicho esto puso la bandeja con las joyas y salio de la sala riéndose. Todos lo miraban sorprendidos.

- Creo que es el momento de firmar el registro mágico.- dijo El ministro. Harry firmo sin terminar de creérselo.

A medida que firmaban las jóvenes, Harry les daba el anillo con su nombre.

Susan sonrió con cierta timidez.

- Susan Amelia Potter.- sonrió la castaña de hufflepuff.- suena bien.- El chico le sonrió en respuesta.

Daphne fue la siguiente. Sonrió mirando a Harry cuando este le dio su anillo. Tracey tomo la pluma de su mano y repitió el proceso aparentando indiferencia. Después fue el turno de Pansy que sonreia divertida al hacerlo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Potter?.- dijo con malicia. El chico la miro.

- Solo confuso, señora Potter.- al decirselo le coloco el anillo y la chica se puso seria.

Hermione permanecía en la parte trasera tratando de comprender como era posible que había terminado casada con Harry Potter. Sus padres se subirían por las paredes. Tendría que mostrares en un pensadero lo sucedido para que al menos pudieran ver la ceremonia. Se lo pediría prestado a Harry. Siendo su mejor amigo no le importaría. La realidad la volvió a golpear. Ahora era su marido.

- ¡Señorita…!.- el ministro se corrigió.- ¡Señora Potter!. Haga el favor de firmar.- Hermione lo miro y comprendió. En ese momento Trecroy entro con el último anillo.

En cuanto la chica firmo el documento Harry le entrego el anillo.

- Hermione no se que… decir. Yo…- ella le sonrió mientras el le ponía el anillo.

- Lo entiendo tranquilo. Hablaremos después.- el asintió. La chica dejo escapar un gran suspiro.- No es mi boda de cuento de hadas pero.- miro al moreno.- No deja de ser diferente.- suspiro mirando su anillo. Un hermoso trabajo de oro blanco con su nombre y el de Harry.- ¡Mis padres van a alucinar!.- El moreno tembló.

- ¡No!. Van a matarme.- La corrigió el moreno. Ella sonrió.

- Al menos somos tres contra tres.- dijo ella. Mirando a las demás chicas.- Susan se acerco y la abrazo.

- Bien dicho Hermana.- la castaña miro a la otra castaña y sonrió.

El funcionario del ministerio realizo una serie de explicaciones y poco después salían felicitando a todos.

Los aurors comenzaron a salir, siguiendo al ministro y levitando a los mortifagos.

Al acercarse Roger Greengrass le hablo.

- Espero que vivas mucho tiempo. Solo te pido que trates a mis hijas como corresponde a su posición.- Harry lo miro serio.

- Soy muy diferente a un sangre pura.- el mortifago se puso serio.- Yo respeto a todos por igual. A menos que me demuestren lo contrario.- el mago oscuro asintió complacido.

La madre de Pansy saludo a su hija y después se acerco a Harry.

- Agradezco lo que ha hecho por mi y mi hija.- lo miraba seria.- Te aconsejo que tengas paciencia con Pansy es demasiado parecida a su padre.- Harry asintió en forma de saludo.

- Gracias por el consejo, se lo agradezco.- La mujer salio de la sala.

Por ultimo Astoria se acerco.

- Potter.- el saludo.- Aun me queda una año en Hogwarts y soy menor de edad.- le costaba decirlo.- Creo que eso significa que estoy a tu cargo.

- Y como prometí me haré cargo de ti y te protegeré.- Miro a Dumbledore que asintió.- Si tus cosas están listas podras acompañarnos a nuestra casa.- dijo mirando a las chicas.

- Creo que es el momento para volver a la mansion.- dijo Dumbledore y miro al chico.

- Si por supuesto.- miro a las mujeres.- Señora será un placer para mi llevarlas a su nuevo Hogar. La mansion de la casa Black.

- ¿Y nuestras pertenencias?.- pregunto Tracey.

- Creo que sus elfos pueden hacerse cargo de ellas hasta la mansion.- El que respondió fue Dumbledore. La chica asintió.

La comitiva salio de la sala y se dirigio hacia la salida del banco mágico. Harry se desvio Para cambiarse de ropa. Las cinco chicas le siguieron. Cuando se dio cuenta de que tendria que desnudarse las miro.

- Esto es muy… violento.- dijo el tratando de convencerlas para dejarlo solo. Daphne sonrió al igual que Tracey.

- De que te preocupas somos tus esposas y esta noche voy a verlo todo, te lo aseguro.- dijo la rubia con sorna.

- Lo mismo digo.- termino Tracey.

Con cierta vergüenza el chico se quito el pantalón de cuero y quedo de espalda a sus cinco nuevas esposas.

Todas pudieron ver como lo que había estado oculto era igual de sugerente que lo que habían visto.

- No se vosotras pero yo esta noche creo que voy a disfrutarla.- bromeo Daphne. Harry se volvio de lado al verlas. Lo que vio le preocupo aun mas.

Las cinco lo miraban como lobas a punto de devorar a un cervatillo. Incluso la tímida Susan y su amiga Hermione.

- Merlín me ayude.- dijo el moreno en voz baja.

En la entrada todos los duendes miraban al moreno. Sin que el lo supiera había calado en esos seres. Casarse bajo sus costumbres y respetar sus derechos para con los objetos creados por ellos, era mucho más de lo que se podía decir de cualquier otro mago.

El moreno vio a Trecroy que lo miraba divertido. Lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza. Y el duende se acerco.

- Señor Potter. Quiero ser el primero en felicitarlo por su fortuna.- dijo el duende.

- Se lo agradezco señor Trecroy.- dijo el chico.

- Le comunico que sus compañeras tienen acceso a sus bóvedas desde la unión. Así que creo que por parte de Gringotts esta todo hecho.- Harry asintió.

- Se lo agradezco. Si nos disculpa tenemos que regresar a nuestra casa.- respondió el moreno.- Que el oro siempre fluya en su camino.- le dijo el chico sabiendo que esa era una forma de saludo entre ellos.

- Que lo mismo pase con su estirpe.- respondió el duende alegre.

Mientras los magos salían, el duende estaba disfrutando de la situación. Había sido una buena elección por su parte y estaba seguro de que seria provechosa en el futuro.

Pensó durante un segundo en conseguir uno de esos artículos de los magos para ver los recuerdos. Aun con su magnifica menoría había reacciones que quería disfrutar volver a ver.

La comitiva salio del banco y se encamino hacia el caldero chorreante.

Algunos aprovechaban para saludar al chico. Las cinco señoras Potter permanecían un poco atrasadas por la gente que se acercaba a su marido.

Pansy vio a Draco Malfoy andando en su dirección. Sin pensarlo se adelanto y fue a su encuentro.

- ¡Draco!.- el chico la miro serio.

- Pansy. ¿Que tal?.- respondió algo frió.- Siento mucho lo sucedido con tu padre.

- He tratado de localizarte y no…- la morena fue interrumpida por Malfoy.

- Entenderás que en estos momentos es algo difícil el comunicarme con nadie.- se hacia el importante.- Estoy muy atareado con el papeleo de toda la fortuna Malfoy y mi futuro enlace.- la morena abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡¿Que?!.

- Me casare en breve con la hija de la familia Skyn. Morgana.- miro a Pansy.- Una poderosa familia de sangres pura alemana. Creo que la conoces.

- ¡Pero yo crei…!.- la chica no sabia como seguir.

- En estos momentos no puedo atenderte.- la miro divertido.- Tal vez en el futuro me ponga en contacto y charlemos.- le toco el brazo y ella se retiro.- Tal vez ahora si podamos conocernos mejor.

- No me lo puedo creer.- dijo ella con su mejor cara Slytherin.- Es cierto que eres una excusa de hombre.- El puso una estupida sonrisa irónica. Daphne y Tracey se acercaron.

- ¿Que sucede Pansy?.- pregunto Tracey.

- ¡Que maravillosa casualidad!. Me alegra ver a tanta belleza junta.- Sonrió.- Como ya he dicho a Pansy, siento mucho lo que les ha sucedido a sus familias.- miro a ambas de arriba a bajo.- pero les aseguro que en cuanto me sea posible desearía reunirme con cada una para un tema que podría ser beneficioso para todos.- Cuando fue a tocar a Daphne esta le dio un revés en la mano y alzo la voz.

- ¡No me toques escoria!.- dijo la rubia. La cara de Draco cambio.- Ya he recibido tu carta para esa provechosa reunión.- añadió con asco.

- ¿Que carta?.- pregunto Tracey.- ¿Lo que tiraste a la chimenea?.- La rubia asintió a su amiga.

- Draco me envió una lechuza para ofrecerme su protección.- Al decirlo la rubia miro con asco al Slytherin.- Quería reunirse en una casa de su propiedad asegurando que era un lugar…discreto.- La forma de decirlo aclaro todo a las otras dos chicas.

- Piénsalo bien. ¡Ahora no tienes a tu papaíto para que te proteja!.- la amenazo con el dedo.- Si sabes lo que te conviene…

- No necesito a mi padre.- Daphne lo miro orgullosa.- Tengo a mi marido.- La cara de satisfacion en la cara de la rubia era pletorita. Y la de sorpresa de Malfoy para recordar. El rubio se compuso como pudo.

- Me alegro de que al menos fueras lo suficientemente astuta para casarte.- respondió el rubio. Ahora el turno de pansy.

- De hecho yo también estoy casada.- Draco la miro serio.

- Y yo también.- añadió Tracey.- Y comparándote con mi marido eres…más bien muy poca cosa para mí.- las tres se rieron. El rubio se enfureció por esto, pero se contuvo.

- ¿Las tres habéis conocido a alguien lo bastante estupido para dejarse liar?. ¿Y ninguno es Crabbe o Goile?.- Las chicas los miraron molestas.- Es sorprendente que aun queden tres idiotas interesados en material devaluado.- Harry había oído a Daphne y vio la situación. Se acerco con rapidez. Y el rubio lo vio.- ¡Lo que faltaba, Cara rajada!.- lo miro de lado.- Lárgate esto no es asunto tuyo.- Harry muy tranquilo se coló delante del rubio.

- De hecho si.- La sorpresa inicial de Malfoy paso al pensar en algo que lo divertia.

- ¿No me digas que tu eres uno de los entupidos que se ha casado con una de estas?.- señalo a las chicas divertido.

- ¡No!.- respondió el chico serio.- Soy el hombre que ha tenido la fortuna de casarse con ellas.- Draco no entendía los que quería decir.

- Perdona santurrón, pero no oigo bien que quieres decir.- Las tres chicas rodearon a Harry. Tracey rodeo su cuello desde atrás con los brazos. Daphne se apoyó en su pecho por un lado y Pansy hizo lo mismo por el otro. Ante la imagen sensual el rubio dio un paso atrás.

- ¡Señor Malfoy!.- dijo Pansy con cierto asco al pronunciar el apellido del rubio.- te presento a mi marido. Harry Potter.- termino con voz sensual.

- ¡Y al mió!.- añadió Daphne.

- ¡También es el mió, Hurón!.- termino Tracey.

La mente del rubio trabajo con rapidez y dejo escapar una risa.

- ¡JA, JA, JA!. ¡O las tres sois muy entupidas o Potter es un genio!.- las miro divertido Malfoy.- Solo una puede ser su esposa. E incluso dudo de que sea así.- Miro al moreno.- Parece que el santurrón de Potter ha sabido aprovechar de vosotras.- Pensó algo.- Cuando te canses de alguna me la mandas. Tendré que limpiarla muy bien pero algo se podrá aprovechar.- Harry fue a sacar la varita y las chicas lo pararon.

- ¡No querido!. No merece la pena pelearse con semejante escoria.- Harry las miraba sin entender. De odiarlo, habían pasado a estar abrazándolo y anunciando públicamente su situación. La gente a su alrededor los miraba curiosa. El resto de sus acompañantes estaban detrás. Entonces comprendió que las tres eran Slytherin y por lo tanto muy astutas. Decidio seguirles el juego.

- No puedo permitir que Malfoy insulte a mis esposas.- dijo el al fin. Eso gusto a las chicas.

- ¡No digas tonterías!. ¡No puedes casarte con las tres!. ¡Irías de cabeza a Azkaban por Poligamia!.- dijo molesto malfoy.

- ¡Pues es la verdad!.- dijo Daphne.- ¡Y te aseguro de que es legal y la mejor decisión de mi vida!.- Al hablar paseo un dedo por la cara de Harry y lo obligo a mirarla. Después lo beso en los labios dejándolo sin palabras.

- ¡Solo sois tres putas que han conseguido quien las mantenga!.- En esta ocasión las tres chicas si tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para retener al chico.

- ¡No harry no lo Hagas!.- Tracey lo sujetaba desde atrás.

- ¡Espera!.- lo paraba Daphne.

- ¡No merece la pena!.- Pansy lo detenía aunque realmente quería dejarlo matar al rubio.

- ¡Ese hurón no volverá a insultar a una de mis esposas!.- dijo el ojiverde muy molesto. Draco podía ver brillar los ojos del chico con un color que le recordaba demasiado a la maldición asesina. Dumbledore se puso en medio. En ese momento la discusión había conseguido que todos los presentes en el callejón Diagon estuvieran pendientes de la situación.

- Será mejor que todos nos tranquilicemos.- dijo el anciano mago.

- ¡Que se tranquilice cara rajada!.- Draco sonrió con malicia.- ¡O mejor que vengan los aurors a detenerlo!. ¡Este idiota dice estar casado con esa tres…!.- Los esfuerzos de Harry por soltarse y toda la gente mirándolo hizo que se contuviera.- ¡Señoritas!. - Alzo la voz para que todos lo oyeran.- ¡Ningún mago puede casarse con tres mujeres a la vez!. ¡Es un delito!.- Ya se oían rumores por el callejón.

- Estoy de acuerdo con usted señor malfoy.- dijo el anciano. Draco sonrió satisfecho.- ¡Y es cierto que Harry no se ha casado con estas tres señoritas!.- Ahora fue el turno de Harry y las chicas de mirarlo.- ¡Harry se ha casado con estas cinco brujas!.- al decirlo dio un paso atrás y Harry quedo rodeado de las Slytherin y justo a su lado estaban Hermione y Susan. La cara de Draco no tenia precio. Reaccionó como pudo.

- ¡¿Ya se le fue completamente la olla viejo?!.- Se notaba la molestia del rubio al decirlo.- ¡Es imposible con nuestras leyes que un mago tenga mas de una esposa!. ¡No hablemos ya de cinco!.

- ¡Pero es la verdad!.- dijo el anciano.- ¡Cualquier explicación!.- dijo en voz alta.- ¡Será saciada mañana con el comunicado que publicara el profeta!. ¡Solo diré que todo es perfectamente legal y ha sido ratificado y aprobado por el ministerio y el Wizengamot estará conforme!.- algunos se acercaron buscando saber mas. Draco abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua. Dumbledore siguió hablando.- ¡Si nos disculpan tenemos prisa!. ¡Les agradeceríamos que nos permitieran seguir!.- miro al Rubio.- Señor Malfoy. ¿Nos deja pasar?.- Sin decir mas el anciano se movió a su lado y el resto lo siguió.

Al pasar junto a el Pansy le sonrió como solo un Slytherin sabia hacer.

- ¡Adios Hurón!.- Le dijo la morena.

- Esto no quedara así Parkinson.- Respondio el rubio. La chica se volvió y lo miro.

- Que esto quede en tu rubia y estupida cabeza. ¡Mi nombre es Pansy Potter!. ¡Y le exijo el respeto que merezco!. ¡¿Ha quedado claro?!.- el rubio dio un paso atrás. Nunca había visto ese comportamiento en la chica.

- Por cierto Malfoy.- añadió Harry.- ¡Considérate expulsado de la familia Black!.

- ¡¿Qué?!.- el rubio reaccionó al oírlo.- ¡Eso solo puede hacerlo el jefe de la familia!.

- ¡Eso he hecho!.- termino Harry.

El rubio entendió lo que le quería dar a entender y palideció. Tenía que asegurarse de que era verdad o buscar alguna forma de deshacerse del moreno para heredar el titulo, antes de ser expulsado oficialmente. Se abrió paso entre la gente para ir al ministerio lo mas deprisa que podía.

Las tres Slytherin se agruparon delante de Harry que no dejaba de mirarlas preocupado.

- Empiezo a creer que esto es lo mejor que ha hecho mi padre por mi.- dijo en voz baja Daphne a las otras dos. Tracey asintió.

- Ahora entiendo por que Pott…- se corrigió Pansy.- Harry se siente tan bien al callar a esa rata rubia.

Las tres se giraron a ver al moreno que las seguía acompañado de Hermione y Susan.

- Tengo que admitir que esto esta mejorando.- termino Tracey. Las otras dos chicas asintieron.

Harry, Hermione y Susan veían a las tres serpientes hablar entre ellas, preocupándose por la razón. El que mas, Harry al ver como lo miraban y sonreían.

Desde ese punto tuvieron ciertos problemas para llegar al caldero chorreante. Lupin y Kingsley Shaklebolt, junto con un par de Aurors tuvieron que contener a ala gente para que no entrara mientras. Harry y el resto usaban la chimenea para aparecerse en su nuevo hogar.

As.

_**Abc, abc, abc, abc, abc, abc, abc, abc, abc, abc, abc, abc, abc, abc, abc, abc, abc, abc.**_

Otro Cáp.

Espero haber respondido algunas dudas con el. .

Vamos con los RR.

xxxprincessakuraxxx: Me gusta más la forma en la que lo tenía pensado. ¿Tu que crees?. Por cierto te aseguro que el próximo es…

Makarva: Tu pregunta ha sido contestada. Y aunque ginny saldrá… no es un personaje que me guste como pareja.

**Guest:** ¿Te gusto la forma de aplacar un poco a Hermione?.

**LizzBlack:** La noche de bodas será en el próximo capitulo. Creo que gustara.

**Loquin:** dudo que Hermione sea la jefa… o puede que si. Ya veré.

DnK: Tienes tu respuesta. Si te gusta el personaje de Astoria… tendrá mucho juego en los próximos Cáp.

Gracias también por dejar su RR a: **kotte, erandy c**, yuhoelmer, macabre-wolf, maicolpotter861027, susigabi, nicole1980 y Monn22.

Espero que os gustara el Cáp. Y hasta el próximo con… la esperada noche de bodas.

Hasta la próxima se despide Carmen. (Alohopotter).


	4. Chapter 4

4.- Nueva vida. Nuevas experiencias.

La llegada a la mansión Black fue sorpresiva para todos.

Los Weasley y el resto habían esperado la llegada de Harry el resto. La presencia de todos ellos en el banco mágico podía generar más de un problema ya que todo el mundo mágico sabría que si la familia pelirroja estaba allí, el salvador del mundo mágico también estaría.

Dumbledore les aconsejo esperar su regreso para la celebración. Para disgusto de Molly Weasley.

Y así estaban todos sin quitar ojo de la chimenea. Cuando esta comenzó a brillar con las llamas verdes características, todos se acercaron para recibir a los recién llegados en silencio.

Las nuevas señoras Potter se sorprendieron, no esperaban esa bienvenida tan controlada. Sin una voz las felicitaban y tiraban de ellas en dirección a una puerta en el fondo.

Las Slytherin estaban seguras de que no serian bienvenidas, pero podían notar como todos querían llevarlas con rapidez fuera de la sala.

- ¿Que pasa aquí?.- pegunto Tracey.

- Es complicado os lo explicaremos en la cocina pero por favor no hagáis ruido.- dijo Harry.

- ¿Por qué?. ¡Es esto un cementerio!.- Pansy alzo la voz al decirlo. Fue lo suficiente para que la matriarca Black comenzara a gritar.

- ¡MALDITOS TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE!. ¡Como os atrevéis a mancillar el hogar de mis ancestros con vuestra presencia…!.Bill y su padre se acercaron para acallar a la mujer.

- ¡¿Que es eso?!.- pregunto Daphne.

- La razón por la que no queremos alzar la voz en esta habitación.- dijo Hermione.- La antigua señora Black grita siempre que alguien hace ruido.

- Nadie puede quitarla de ahí.- por eso es mejor ir a la cocina.- termino Harry.

Las chicas se miraron.

- Parece el encanto del juicio de la matriarca.- dijo Daphne. Las otras dos chicas Slytherin asintieron.

- Podemos quitar ese cuadro.- dijo Pansy.

- O conseguir que se calle. Si preferís dejarla colgada.- termino Tracey.

- ¡¿PODEIS?!.- preguntaron todos los presentes. Las tres sorprendidas chicas asintieron.

- Es un hechizo muy usado por las antiguas familias.- Dijo Daphne.- Si una matriarca ve que la familia tiene problemas.- sonrió.- o la siguiente señora no es digna. Coloca un retrato suyo.- señalo el cuadro de la mujer chillona. - para aconsejarla y que se adapte a lo que se espera de ella.- termino con sarcasmo. El cuadro la miro y se callo.

- Es cierto. No me quitareis de aquí hasta que una mujer sea digna del titulo de señora de esta casa.- respondió la odiada bruja Black desde su cuadro.

Las tres Slytherin se pusieron delante del retrato.

- Acabo de llegar y ya me cae mal.- dijo Pansy. Tracey miro a Susan y Hermione.

- Venid aquí.- Las dos chicas se acercaron sin entender.- Solo tenéis que repetir lo que hagamos.

Las cinco estaban frente al retrato que las miraba con desprecio.

El resto de los presentes miraban todo con interés y desconcierto. Se mantenían e silencio sin entender nada, Mas por costumbre que otra cosa, ante el odiado retrato.

- ¡Yo, Daphne Potter, como señora de esta casa!. ¡Te ordeno tu obediencia por tu pertenencia a la familia!.- Al terminar la chica puso un dedo sobre el retrato que la miro. Antes de que el objeto hablara, la siguiente chica hablo.

- ¡Yo, Tracey Potter, como señora de esta casa!. ¡Te ordeno tu obediencia por tu pertenencia a la familia!.- la morena hizo lo mismo que la rubia. El retrato miro a ambas jóvenes con los ojos abiertos.

- ¡Yo, Pansy Potter, como señora de esta casa!. ¡Te ordeno tu obediencia por tu pertenencia a la familia!.- igual que las otras toco el retrato que ya estaba mirándolas a todas asustada.

Fue el turno de la siguiente.

- ¡Yo, Susan Amelia Potter, como señora de esta casa!. ¡Te ordeno tu obediencia por tu pertenencia a la familia!.- La anciana del cuadro comenzó a mirarlas con pánico.

Era el turno de Hermione y la chica sabia lo que sucedería en cuanto abriera la boca.

- ¡Yo, Hermione Potter!.- Todos los presentes miraron a la joven y después a Harry sin terminar de creérselo.- ¡como señora de esta casa!. ¡Te ordeno tu obediencia por tu pertenencia a la familia!.- En cuanto la castaña toco el cuadro este brillo durante un instante y se despego de la pared. Quedo colgando sobre el gancho.

- Os reconozco y acepto como dignas del titulo. Sois las señoras de esta casa.- dijo la antigua matriarca Black. Después quedo en silencio.

Todos permanecían en estado de shock. Si el oír a Hermione confirmado que estaba casada con Harry, se añadía como el cuadro había confirmado este hecho y se había despegado fácilmente, nadie podía terminar de asimilar lo sucedido.

- Listo.- Pansy miro a las demas. Tracey miro a todas partes.

- Es una gran mansión pero hay mucho que hacer.- la morena miro a Harry.- ¿Podemos llamar a los elfos?.- Harry asintió.- ¡Elfos de la familia Davies, apareced!.- Al instante dos elfos aparecieron.

- El ama llamo.- dijo uno de ellos.

- ¡Elfos de la familia Parkinson, apareced!.- Sucedió lo mismo con tres apariciones.

- ¡Elfos de la familia Greengrass apareced!.- tres elfos aparecieron.

- ¡Elfos de la familia Bones, apareced por favor!.- dos elfos aparecieron.

Las miradas de todos los seres era parecida. ¿Por que se reunían todos en ese lugar?.

Los que servían a familias oscuras estaban temerosos. Llamarlo a todos en esa sala solo podía ser por dos razones. Un castigo o un cambio de amo.

Como mujeres educadas comos sangres puras sabian lo que tenian que hacer.

Las tres Slytherin y Susan se colocaron delante de Harry.

Las cuatro chicas repitieron la misma frase.

- ¡Por matrimonio a partir de este momento reconozco a mi esposo y señor!. ¡Acepto como mió su apellido y lo que conlleva!.- Todos los elfos hicieron una reverencia a Harry Potter. Se produzco un pequeño brillo en todas las criaturas, Ya sabían quien era su nuevo señor. Una aparición se produzco.

- ¡Harry Potter no necesita mas elfos!.- el pequeño ser lloraba.- ¡Dobby es un buen elfo y Dobby servirá bien a Harry Potter!.- se agarró a la pierna del chico llorando.

- Tranquilizate Dobby, no te estoy echando.- Harry no sabia que hacer.

- ¿El es tu elfo?.- pregunto Pansy.

- ¡Dobby es un elfo libre!. ¡Pero Dobby quiere a Harry Potter!.- decía el pequeño ser.

- Es difícil de explica.- respondió el moreno. cogio al pequeño ser.- Escucha no te echaré, podrás seguir aquí.

- ¡Harry Potter no necesita mas elfos…!.- trato de decir el elfo.

- ¿Que te parece si por ahora les dices donde dejar el equipaje de mis esposas?.- aun le resultaba difícil de pronunciar.- Recuerda que solo tu sabes como va todo aquí. ¡Eres el más importante!.- Las orejas del elfo se levantaron y sus ojos se abrieron totalmente.

- ¡¿Harry Potter no echara a Dobby?!.- El moreno negó. De nuevo el elfo comenzó a llorar.- ¡Harry potter es muy bueno con Dobby!.- las Slytherin miraban al chico sorprendidas, y no eran las únicas. El lo noto nervioso.

- ¡Vale, vale!. Diles donde poner las cosas al resto de elfos. El equipaje de Susan va a la habitación que te dije.- Parkison bufo molesta.

- ¿Ya hay favorita?.- gruño la morena. La Hufflepuff se ruborizo.

- Menos mi habitación, la casa es completamente Slytherin.- dijo el ojiverde mirando a todas partes.- Pensé que una habitación podía parecer mas Hufflepuff.- las miro.- Podéis escoger la habitación que os plazca de las que he preparado.- suspiro.- Estamos recién… casados.- le costaba decirlo.- Creo que es pronto para este tipo de conversaciones.- El moreno noto que no se oía nada a su alrededor.

Todos en la sala estaban paralizados habían pasado demasiadas cosas en un instante, como para reaccionar. El desbloqueo del odiado retrato. La aparición de una armada de elfos y…Hermione. Las chicas miraron a todos al notar el silencio.

Con su habitual don para la oportunidad Albus Dumbledore entro por la chimenea. Dos fogonazos más indicaron que Lupin y Kingsley habían llegado.

El viejo mago vio la situación y tuvo que sonreír.

- Para ser una fiesta es muy silenciosa.- Al instante todo el mundo comenzó hablar al mismo tiempo. El mago trato de calmarlos a todos. Cuando las ultimas voces cesaron algo vino a su mente.- ¿Como es que el retrato de?...- Se quedo de piedra al ver al retrato balanceándose sobre un clavo en silencio.- ¿Que ha pasado aquí?.- de nuevo las voces de todos.- ¡SILENCIO!.- miro al patriarca Weasley.- Arthur por favor.

El varón Weasley explico la situación y como las cinco chicas habían callado y descolgado el retrato. Después explico la aparición de tanto elfo domestico y por que Dobby seguía pegado a Harry.

- Creo que es momento de que pasemos a la cocina y celebremos. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de todo mas tranquilos.- setencio el director.

- Hay algo que quisiera saber.- pregunto Ron.- ¿Por que Hermione ha tocado el retrato con las demás y ha dicho que su apellido es Potter?.- Sabía la respuesta pero no podía ser así.

- Es por que debido a una circunstancia imprevista la señorita… ¡Perdón!.- comenzó el anciano sabiendo lo que sucedería después.- Hermione es ahora la quinta esposa de Harry Potter.- McGonagall. Se desmayó al oírlo. Molly se sentó en el sofá de golpe. Lo mas gracioso era la cara de ambos gemelos Weasley. La botella de Whisky callo de sus manos al igual que los dos vasos. En cuanto este toco el suelo seis elfos se lanzaron como locos a limpiar el suelo. La pareja de Hermanos dio un gran salto alejándose de los seres hiperactivos.

- Joder…- Harry se sujetaba la cara con las dos manos. Sentado cerca de la chimenea.

- Creo que todos necesitamos tomar algo y mentalizarnos.- Dumbledore miro la irreal reunión y se fijo en el señor de la casa.- Harry, podrías…- señalo a los elfos.

- A todos los elfos. Por favor .- los elfos miraron a su nuevo amo.- Dobby les dirá donde poner las cosas de sus amas.- lo penso un segundo.- Después descansen el resto del dia. Gracias a todos.- los seres se miraron entre ellos sin terminar de entender. Solo dos desaparecieron sin mas.- ¿Que pasa?.- pregunto a las chicas.

- No recuerdo nadie que hable así a uno de estos elfos.- dijo Daphne.- No saben como actuar.

- Con un par de buenos gritos obedecen sin problemas.- añadio Pansy. Harry la miro serio.

- A partir de este momento esta será la forma de tratar a los elfos Potter. Es mi forma de ser.- Los elfos desaparecieron al instante. Y Pansy lo miro seria.

- Ya lo hablaremos después.- dijo la morena.

- Creo que Molly tiene preparado un pequeño refrigerio para celebrar este día.- Dumbledore hablo tratando de calmar los ánimos.

No es necesario decir que la fiesta fue igual de rara que el resto del día. Las tres Slytherin permanecían juntas y hablaban entre ellas. Astoria permanecía como una más junto a su hermana. De vez en cuando entraban en alguna conversación brevemente. Se sentían fuera de lugar.

El resto bromeaba y reía feliz. La que mejor se integro fue susan que se reía con Ginny y Hermione de las transformaciones de tonks.

Harry tenía que manejar a Fred y George que no dejaban de mirarlo como si fuera un unicornio de oro.

Ron se veía molesto, pero después de pensar un buen raro en lo sucedido, se resigno y acabo por felicitar a sus dos amigos.

Lupin se reía cada vez que Harry lo miraba. Después levantaba la copa y sonreia.

Harry se acerco en una de las ocasiones.

- Pareces el Kneazle que se comio a la rata. ¿Que te pasa?.- Harry se sentó junto al ultimo merodeador. Y este lo miro riendose.

- Has hecho lo que Sirius Black solo pudo soñar.- respondió el licántropo. El chico lo miro sin entender.- Tienes tu propio Harén personal y encima completamente aceptado y reconocido.- Harry bufo.

- ¡Ríete!. Ya veremos lo que sucederá mañana.- le dijo el chico, pensando en lo que dirían en el profeta.

- Yo me preocuparía mas de esta noche.- Snape hablo mientras colocaba delante del chico seis pequeños frascos llenos.

- ¿Y esto que es?.- Harry miro al profesor de pociones. El mago lo miro con su habitual media sonrisa cinica.

- Albus me dijo que la noche seria muy movida.- comenzó el pocionista.- Por lo que me pidió que le trajera algunas pociones reconstituyentes.- El licántropo comenzó a reír sin parar y acabo cayendo de la silla.

- ¡Es la primera vez que Severus consigue hacer que me ría tanto!.- dijo Lupin desde el suelo. El profesor de pociones alzo una ceja sorprendido. Todos se rieron al oír al último merodeador. Snape tuvo que reconocer que si lo pensaba la situación tenía cierta ironía.

El resto de la fiesta paso casi por el estilo. Las Slytherin se relajaron cuando se pusieron a hablar con su exprofesor. En cierto momento Harry se levanto y hablo con todos.

- ¡Tengo que reconocer que hoy ha sido el día mas extraño de mi vida!.- comenzó el moreno.

- ¡Pues ya veras la noche!.- bromearon los gemelos. Entre las risas de todos Harry sonrió con vergüenza.

- ¡Gracias a todos por esta pequeña fiesta!.- siguió Harry.

- ¡¿Ya quieres subir?!.- dijo Lupin mas alegre de lo normal. El resto aulló ante la idea. Menos las chicas claro.

- No me parece el momento para terminar la fiesta.- Miro a las chicas.- Quisiera que yo y mis…- aun le costaba decirlo.- Esposas pudiéramos hablar en privado un poco. Nos hemos casado y como alguien me ha recordado hoy.- Miro a Hermione.- Esta no es una situación con la que todos estaríamos conformes.- Muchos asentían.

- ¡Nosotros si!.- dijeron los gemelos.

- Susan, Daphne, Tracey, Pansy y…, Hermione.- las chicas lo miraron.- Si me hacéis el favor, quisiera hablar con vosotras en privado.- Ninguna dudo al levantarse y seguir al chico.- Volveremos pronto.- el resto bromeo y siguió alegremente celebrando.

Harry y las cinco chicas entraron en la biblioteca. Cada una se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones mirándolo. El permaneció de pie sin saber como comenzar. Las miro antes de comenzar.

- Ahora que estamos… casados, quiero deciros algo.- Harry suspiro.- Os aseguro que tratare por todos los medios que esto resulte y que todas podáis tener una vida con la que sentiros a gusto y realizadas. Se que es una tarea que requerirá que todos pongamos de nuestra parte.- Miro a las Slytherin.- El tiempo que hemos permanecido el Hogwarts ha marcado un rumbo que creo ahora es…

- ¿Absurdo?.- dijo Daphne. El asintió agradecido.

- Si.- continuo hablando.- Creo que a partir de hoy todos tenemos que hacer un esfuerzo para convivir.- suspiro.- A fin de cuentas estaremos juntos toda nuestras vidas.- miro a las chicas.- Quisiera saber algo de vosotras. ¿Que esperáis que esta relacion sea?. Vuestros sueños… En fin lo que se os ocurra.- Daphne decidió bromear.

- ¿El numero de hijos que queremos tener?.- dijo la rubia divertida. Harry casi dejo de respirar.

- Eso… puede ser… uno de los temas.- El moreno estaba casi en su limite para salir corriendo. Pansy decidió hablar.

- Yo quiero agradecerte lo de Draco.- Aun seria lo miraba de forma diferente.- Después de lo que ese maldito hurón dijo estoy mas que satisfecha con mi situación.- lo miro y sonrió.- Y que tu nos defendieras fue algo que nadie había hecho antes por mi. Mentiría si digo que no me gusto.- Las otras dos chicas asintieron.- ¡De ahí a que me enamore como una idiota, hay una distancia casi infinita!.- termino la morena.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Cuando me entere de todo esto. Mi único consuelo era que al menos tendría a Daphne conmigo para soportarlo.- Dijo Tracey.- Pero el incidente del hurón…- sonrió.- ¡Me ha gustado!. No te mentiré. Aun eres el odioso niño bonito de Gryffindor. Pero… por mi parte pondré todo mi empeño en que esto funcione.

- Gracias.- dijo Harry.

- Yo pienso lo mismo.- dijo al fin Daphne.- De todas formas tenia claro que acabaría casada por algún compromiso concertado.- Se encogió de hombros.- Estaba preparada para esto.- miro a Harry.- Pero por el momento estoy mas que feliz y dispuesta para esta relación.- lo miro de forma sensual.

- Harry.- fue el turno de susan.- Ya sabes mi situación y no tengo que añadir nada. Estoy mas que dispuesta a pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.- el chico sonrió agradecido. Miro a Hermione que permanecía callada.

- Yo se que tu Hermione…- la chic alo callo.

- Solo hemos cambiado el nombre de nuestra amistad el resto ya se vera con el tiempo.- al decirlo miro a Pansy que se encogió de hombros. Después volvió la vista al moreno.- Hay un problema que tenemos que tratar y sabes que no se puede dejar. Mis padres.- La cara del chico cambio.

- Mañana iremos a verlos sin falta.- suspiro el.- ¿Crees que me dará tiempo a hacer testamento?.- las demás chicas se rieron.

- ¡El gran Harry Potter tiene miedo del padre de su… esposa!.- bromeo Pansy. La castaña la miro seria.

- Creo que seria bueno que fueramos todos.- Sugirio Hermione. Pansy se callo. La sonrisa de la Gryffindor por alguna razón no terminaba de gustarle.- iremos antes de la cena y los esperaremos en mi casa.

- Me parece bien.- miro a las demás que asintieron.- De alguna forma será como comenzar a afrontar nuestra vida todos juntos.- Bajo la voz.- A unas malas, por lo menos tendré mí última cena.- las chicas lo oyeron y sonrieron divertidas.

Algunos temas mas salieron en la conversación unos provocaron pequeños enfrentamientos y otros inclusos sacaron los colores de Harry y Susan. También pudieron bromear y sacar algunas risas.

A la hora de la cena Dobby se apareció.

- ¡Harry potter!. ¡Todas las pertenencias de las amas están en sus habitaciones!. ¡Y la de la joven se puso junto a la joven wessley!.- encogió las orejas.- ¡Pero Dobby no sabia donde poner las cosas de la ama Hermione!.- dijo mirándola.- ¡Dobby siente no haber preparado una habitación mas!. ¡Dobby es un mal elfo!.- el pequeño ser fue castigarse pero Harry lo paro.

- ¡NO!. ¡Dobby!.- casi grito Harry. El ser se paro.- No es tu culpa nadie sabia esto.- miro a Hermione.- ¿Te parece bien que compartamos la habitación?.- le pregunto a la castaña. La chica asintió.

- ¡Dobby puede hacer la cama más grande para Harry Potter y su pareja!.- dijo el elfo sonriente.

- Creo que seria bueno ver las habitaciones. ¿Que opináis?.- Las chicas asintieron.- Después bajaremos todos a cenar.

- Si por que se de uno que necesitara sus fuerzas esta noche.- Bromeo Daphne. Harry podría jurar que con esa mujer no se aburriría.

El elfo indico a cada chica su habitación. Cuando Harry acompañaba a Hermione a la que compartirían esta se paro en la puerta.

- ¿Que sucede?.- preguntó el.

- En mi familia es costumbre que el marido entre en la alcoba con la novia en brazos.- las demás los miraron interesadas.

- ¿Puedes explicar eso?.- pidió Susan interesada.

- Es una costumbre muggle que dicen trae suerte a la pareja.- cualquiera podía reconocer a la perfecta estudiante en la joven.- Era una forma que tenia el hombre en la antigüedad de demostrar que sostendría y protegería a su compañera siempre.- Susan suspiro. Tracey sonrió.

- Cuando termines quiero hacerlo también.- dijo Daphne.

Entre bromas y risas Harry tuvo que tomar en brazos a cada chica y entrar con ellas en sus habitaciones. Pansy lo miraba seria mientras el la cogia en brazos. Aunque hizo el amago de una sonrisa.

Las Slytherin estaban más que complacidas de la decoración y la habitación en general. Susan quedo maravillada de la decoración tan parecida a su sala comun.

Al terminar todo. Los seis comenzaron a bajar las escaleras bromearon.

- ¿Como lo haras esta noche?.- el comentario de Daphne paro al chico en seco.- Quisiera saber como decidiras estar con cada una de nosotras.- El moreno las miraba sin saber que decir.

- Yo seres la ultima.- dijo Hermione algo nerviosa.- Ya que comparto el cuarto con el me parece logico.- Daphne asintió.

- Entonces creo que lo mejor seria que siguiera el orden de los cuartos.- añadio Tracey.- Lo que significa que la primera será Susan.- La chica se puso rigida.

- ¿No llegara un poco… cansado a mi?.- dijo Pansy.

- El profesor Snape le ha dado varias pociones reconstituyentes sugiero que cada una tome una y que Hermione se quede dos.- termino Daphne. Harry las miraba sin terminar de creérselo. En un instante se lo habían repartido sin problemas.

- Me parece bien.- dijo Pansy. Las demás asintieron. Susan con cierta rigidez.- será mejor que bajemos. Tengo hambre.

Comparada con la recepción al llegar de Gringotts la cena fue mucho más normal. Las bromas de los gemelos hacían a todos reír. Incluso las Slytherin acabaron riéndose con las bromas de la pareja de Hermanos.

Hermione y Harry hablaron con Dumbledore sobre sus intenciones de ir a ver a los padres de la chica, y el asintió comprendiéndolo.

La hora de retirarse a dormir llego antes de lo que habían pensado.

Las chicas se retiraron las primeras. Cada vez que una salía miraba a Harry sonriendo y cogiendo una de las pociones.

La última fue Hermione.

- No tardes.- le dijo al salir. El sonrió.

Cuando la chica subió los únicos que quedaban eran los varones.

Las risas contenidas ponían a Harry nervioso.

- ¡Queréis dejarme en paz!.- pidió al fin el moreno.

- ¿Cual es el problema?.- dijo Lupin.- ¡Yo ya habría subido esas escaleras de dos pasos!.- los demás se rieron.

- Si necesitas asesoramiento…- dijo Fred.

- Podemos darte algunas clases.- término George. Eso fue suficiente para el chico.

- Me voy.- dijo Harry. Ron asintió serio a su lado. Parecía apoyarlo como había hecho siempre antes de un partido de Quiddich.

- Hasta mañana- le dijo Lupin.- ¡Si sigues vivo!.- todos se rieron de la broma.

Harry no quiso escuchar más. Subió la escalera mirando hacia arriba. A medida que subía los últimos peldaños su corazón se aceleraba por momentos.

Estaba delante de las cinco puertas. No se atrevía a hacer nada.

Suspiro y miro la puerta del cuarto de Susan. Implícitamente había aceptado la idea de las chicas.

Tomo aire y toco en la puerta de la castaña.

- ¡Adelante… Harry!.- oyó en el interior.

Entro en el cuarto y se quedo sin palabras. La tímida Susan estaba en la cama esperándola con un diminuto camisón casi transparente. Dejaba poco a la imaginación y lo que vio le encantaba.

- ¡Yo… yo…!.- Harry no sabía ni que decir. La chica en la cama se sonrojó antes de hablar.

- Ven a la cama.- dijo ella. El moreno se acerco y poco después estaba besando a la chica.

Poco después toda la ropa había desaparecido se besaban nerviosos y torpes.

Llegado el momento el se tumbo sobre ella y la miro.

- ¡Merlin!. Eres preciosa.- La chica sonrió.

- Fueras quedado genial si lo hubieras dicho en la puerta.- ambos sonrieron.

- ¿Estas lista?.- ella asintió.

- Si, pero yo… ¡Ya sabes!.- La chica estaba avergonzada. El la miro

- Valla par de novatos que somos, ¿verdad?.- respondió el. La chica sonrió.

- Aprenderemos juntos.- respondió ella invitándolo a seguir.

Con cierto miedo el comenzó a unirse a ella. Pudo ver un segundo de incomodidad antes de que ella le diera una sonrisa, algo forzada. A partir de ahí sus cuerpos tomaron el control y se dejaron llevar. Si alguien los hubiera visto, nunca hubiera dicho que ambos lo hacían por primera vez. Sus movimientos y caricias eran a falta de una palabra mejor… perfectos. El mundo podía haber explotado en ese momento que ellos no se hubieran dado cuenta.

Una hora después Harry fue literalmente echado del cuarto. Tapado con poco mas que una sabana y con una poción en la mano.

Se tomo el contenido y sitio un estremecimiento. Dando un largo gruñido miro la siguiente puerta antes de tocar en ella.

- ¡Adelante!.- respondió una voz de mujer. Al oírla el moreno entro en el cuarto.

Todo esto era visto por tres personas desde el final del oscuro pasillo.

- Si aguanta hasta el final será mi ejemplo a seguir.- dijo uno de los gemelos.

- ¡Nuestro ejemplo a seguir!.- añadió el otro.

- Esas pociones te dan aguante de sobra. Lo conseguirá.- en la oscuridad los gemelos miraron a Lupin.

- Por ese comentario diríamos que alguien ya lo ha comprobado.- dijo George.

- Quien lo diría de un respetado ex profesor.- añadió el otro.

- El que tenía una amplia experiencia con ellas era Sirius. El lobo tiene mucho aguante.- los chicos se giraron.- Yo solo la use una vez.- los tres contuvieron las risas.

Daphne no pudo dejar de sorprenderse. Delante suya Harry Potter la miraba cubierto solo con una sabana.

- Es una lastima no haber sido la primera.- aguantaba la risa.- Parece que ella al menos tuvo la suerte de desnudarte.- Que lo dijera una mujer que lo esperaba sobre una cama de seda negra completamete desnuda era como poco extraño. Harry tiro la sabana y la chica contuvo el aliento.- Aunque parece que… merecerá la pena.- lo que vio la sorprendió mas de lo que podía admitir.

Sin necesidad de preámbulos los dos comenzaron a besarse. Tardaron poco en estar listos para consumar el matrimonio.

- He deseado esto desde que te vi en el ritual.- dijo la chica. El sonrio.

Un pequeño gemido de incomodidad por parte de la chica y ambos disfrutaron mutuamente del otro. La pareja de bailarines comenzaron con su danza. Tardaron poco en ser unos consumados expertos en el tema. La habitual y fría chica demostró ser todo lo contrario una vez comenzado el acto. Harry tendría más de un molesto arañazo por la mañana.

Como la vez anterior el chico salio cubierto solo con la sabana y con la poción en la mano.

Esta vez menos dudoso se acerco a la siguiente puerta. Antes de entrar miro la poción y la dejo junto a la puerta. Toco y espero que lo invitasen a entrar.

- ¡Pasa!.- se oyó desde el interior. El chico alegremente abrió la puerta y entro.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta los tres espectadores ocultos reaccionaron.

- ¡No se la ha tomado!.- dijo uno divertido.

- ¡Ese es Harry!.- añadió el otro.- Parece que aun le quedan fuerzas con la anterior.

- ¡Digno hijo de un merodeador!.- añadió Lupin con orgullo. Los chicos lo miraron.- ¡Nunca diré nada!.- termino el licántropo.

Si la visión anterior le gusto al ojiverde, esta tampoco se quedaba atrás. Sobre una sabana blanca, casi plateada.- Tracey lo miraba desnuda y con la barriga sobre el colchón ocultando sus pechos con los brazos y mirada juguetona.

- ¿Que tal señor Potter?.- le pregunto la morena.

- Maravillado con su belleza, señora Potter.- respondió el. Al mismo tiempo dejo caer la sabana y la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y alagada.

- ¡Te quiero aquí ya!.- dijo la chica.

De un salto fue junto a la morena y poco después ambos se devoraban mutuamente. Comenzaron de una forma mucho más enérgica y casi violenta. Para poco a poco entenderse entre besos y caricias y llegar a un punto en el que parecían pedir permiso al otro antes de seguir. Terminaron unidos y disfrutando cada pequeño movimiento y beso que se daban.

Harry salio esta vez por su propio pie. Los ocultos observadores incluso podrían asegurar que parecía pegar pequeños saltitos alegres. Se acerco a la cuarta puerta y toco.

- ¡Ya era hora Potter!.- se oyó. El lo tomo como una invitación y entro.

- Parece que nuestro chico va bien.- dijo George.

- Al menos se le ve alegre.- termino el otro. Al no recibir respuesta del licántropo lo miraron. Este permanecía mirando la puerta.- Remus. ¿Que te pasa?.

- Ni siquiera tenia la poción el la mano.- respondio el mago. Los dos hermanos se miraron entre si.

- O esta loco, o es una fuerza de la naturaleza.

En esta ocacion Pansy lo esperaba sobre una gran sabana de color verde. Cubierta con un casi transparente camisón de hijo plateado.

- Toda una Slytherin.- dijo el

- Lo dudabas.- Al decirlo ella le tendió la poción. El negó.

- Creo que aun no la necesito.- al decirlo dejo caer la sabana. Pansy en la cama soltó la poción al verlo.

- ¡Por Morgana y toda la magia!.- Harry se acerco y comenzó a besarla con avidez. La irascible Slytherin no tuvo otra que dejarse llevar y disfrutar todas las sensaciones. Ni siquiera se percato de cuando el la había desnudado. Llegado el momento lo paro.- ¡Espera!.- Harry la miro preocupado.

- Perdona si he hecho algo que te halla molestado, no era…- se disculpo el.

- No es eso.- respondió algo molesta. Harry pudo notar que sus mejilla ganaban color por segundos.- Quiero que seas consciente del gran honor que se te concede al estar aquí.- lo miro ganando algo de seguridad.- Serás el primer y único hombre que tocara este cuerpo.- eso lo dejo descolocado.

- Yo pense que tu y Draco.- ella bufo.

- ¡Soy una Slytherin pero no idiota!. Nuca dejaría que ese hurón probara la miel sin pagar antes por ella.- al decir eso sonrió.- Y ahora creo que me alegro de haberlo hecho.- ambos sonrieron.

- Intentare que nunca te arrepientas de tu decision.- respondió el.

En el esterior los tres observadores disfrutban de un nuevo vaso de Wiskey de fuego cuando…

- ¡Por Circe y toda la magia esto es el paraíso!.- Los sorprendidos magos nunca pudieron imaginarse oír esos gritos de la fría chica. Los gemidos duraron algún tiempo mas acompañados de un grito final.

Diez minutos después Harry salía del cuarto con la sabana liada y... tarareando una canción contento.

Antes de entrar en la última habitación, se giro hacia la puerta de Daphne y tomo del suelo la poción. La miro y la volvió a dejar en el suelo sin tomársela. Después toco en la última puerta.

- ¡Pasa Harry!.- oyeron a Hermione.

En cuanto el chico entro los tres sorprendidos vigilantes tomaron una copa rápida de licor.

- Si no llego a estar aquí no lo hubiera creído.- dijo Lupin.

- Nunca estaré a su altura.- dijo uno de los gemelos.

- Yo tampoco.- respondió el otro.

- Solo una vez he oído gritar algo parecido a una mujer y Sirius se dedico a ella sola esa noche.- los chicos miraban al licántropo.- El lo ha conseguido con la cuarta y sin la poción.

- Demos gracia a que Harry ha descubierto este poder fuera de Hogwarts.- dijo Fred.

- ¿Por que lo dices?.- George no lo entendía.

- Harry se fuera cepillado hasta a las profesoras.- añadió Fred. Lupin asintió.

- ¿Seria este el poder que Voldemort no conocía?.- dijo George.

Fue mas un pensamiento que otra cosa, pero la idea gano fuerza en los tres varones.

Hermione esperaba a Harry dentro de la cama. La chica había cambiado el color de las Sabanas a unas más íntimas y sencillas.

Aun con eso la escena que vio el moreno era deslumbrante. Tenia que admitir que todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento habían cambiado algo su visión de la situación. Pero sabía que esa era su amiga.

- Hola. ¿Que tal estas?.- dijo ella nerviosa.

- Bien.- dijo simplemente. La miraba en la cama desde la puerta y cubierto solo con la sabana.

- Parece que te has divertido.- el sonrió avergonzado. La chica se fijo en un bulto que sobresalía de la sabana.- Y aun te quedan ganas.- el chico se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Hermione bufo molesta.- ¿Que esperas?.- El la miro.- ¿Crees que después de oír a Pansy yo me voy a quedar sin probarlo?.- al decirlo destapo el lateral de la cama.- ¡Vamos!.

Harry tardo poco en soltar la sabana y entrar en la cama. La chica lo vio y no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

- ¿Todo eso es tuyo?.- el chico la miro confundido

- Si. ¿Por qué?.- no pudo hablar ya que una leona castaña se tiro encima de el y prácticamente lo aprisiono. Llegado al punto clave ella lo paro.

- Harry quiero que sepas que yo ya lo... he hecho antes…- dijo la castaña. El la miro.

- ¿Ron?.- pregunto el. Ella negó.

- En una fiesta de verano, mi curiosidad y el alcohol…- comenzó ella. Antes de que contestara el la callo con un beso.

- Me da igual.- sonrió.- Tu sabes que también lo he hecho antes.- ambos se rieron.

Poco después con varios besos comenzó la forma de comunicación mejor entendida por una pareja. Y ambos demostraban ser unos expertos expresándose.

En el exterior los tres magos podían oír algunos débiles gemidos de placer de la habitación.

- Lo dicho. Tengo mucho que aprender.- termino uno de los gemelos.

- ¿Nos vamos?.- dijo el otro.

- A esta botella le quedan unos vasos seria una lastima no terminarla en honor de nuestro nuevo ídolo.- dijo Lupin. Asintiendo, los gemelos le acercaron la copa al Merodeador.

- por nuestro nuevo ejemplo a seguir.- dijeron a la vez.

Cuando el ultimo vaso callo los tres se disponían a irse. La noche había terminado. Hacia un buen rato que no se oía nada.

Para la sorpresa del trío oyeron lo que solo podía ser el ruido débil de un pestillo abrirse. Los tres miraron hacia el pasillo.

Vieron como cuatro sombras se acercaban hacia la habitación del moreno.

Se congelaron al ver la situación.

- ¿Que hacéis aquí?.- la voz de Daphne sonaba baja.

- Harry dejo la ropa en mi cuarto y pensé que era mejor traérsela.- respondió Susan.

- Se olvido la poción.- dio Tracey.

- Igual me pasa a mí.- añadió Pansy.

- ¿Ha cumplido con las cuatro con solo dos pociones?.- la rubia no se lo creía.

- Parece que solo ha necesitado una.- dijo Tracey señalando la poción delante de la puerta del cuarto que compartían Harry y Hermione.- Y admito que ha respondido muy bien.

- ¡Y de que manera!.- respondió Pansy.

- Si te he oído.- añadió Tracey.

- A quien queremos engañar.- dijo Susan.- Todas estamos aquí por lo mismo. Queremos más.

- ¡Y parecías tonta!.- Daphne no terminaba de creérselo.

- ¿Creéis que le quedaran fuerzas?.- pregunto Tracey.

- Si ha cumplido con las cuatro con una poción…- pensó Daphne.

- Como poco aun le quedan estas tres.- respondió Pansy con voz divertida.

- Entonces que esperamos.- dijo Susan.- ¡Vamos a que nos devore nuestro leon!.- todas rieron la broma.

Las cuatro entraron directamente en el cuarto que ocupaba Harry con Hermione.

Los tres observadores estaban paralizados.

- Por favor.- pidió Fred.- Decidme que eso ha sido por el Whisky de fuego.

- Me temo que no Hermano.- añadio George.- Nunca podremos acercarnos a Harry Potter.

- Ha dejado muy atrás a canuto.- añadió el licántropo.- Ni en su mejor época pudo hacer algo como esto.- sonrió divertido.- Incluso va a destrozar el sueño de su padrino de despertar con varias mujeres.

- ¡Hermano!.- dijo uno de los gemelos.- Recuérdame que nunca dejaremos solas a nuestras novias con Harry Potter.

- Si su leyenda es conocida, será el fin para el resto de los hombres.- añadió el otro.

Al bajar hacia sus cuartos. El trío se encontró con la hermana de Daphne.

- ¿Que hacéis aquí?.- Les pregunto mientras se cubría con la túnica.

- Asistir al entierro de nuestra auto estima.- respondió uno de los gemelos.- La chica se figuro lo que pasaba.

- Espiado a Potter.- pregunto algo molesta Astoria.

- Hemos asistido a algo….- comenzó un gemelo.

- Sin precedentes conocidos.- termino el otro. La chica los miro divertida.

- Potter no ha podido. ¡Verdad!. Me lo figuraba.- respondió la rubia con sorna.

- ¡Ojala!.- dijo un distraído Lupin. La chica lo miro mas interesada.

- ¡Que ha pasado?.- les pregunto la rubia.

- Que te lo cuente mañana tu Hermana.- dijo fred.

- Si le quedan fuerzas.- termino George.

Ginny salio adormilada de su habitación.

- ¿Que pasa?. ¿Que hacéis aquí?.- Pregunto la pelirroja. Los gemelos la miraron y después se miraron entre si.

- ¡Hermanita!. Tu ya no estas interesada en Harry, ¿verdad?.

- ¿Yo?. ¡Ni loca!. Ya esta casado.- dijo sin entender.

- Estupendo.- dijo el otro gemelo.- ¡Nunca lo olvides!.

Dicho esto cada cual fue a su cuarto.

Las dos chicas compartían cuanto y antes de acostarse Ginny le pregunto a Astoria.

- ¿Sabes de que va eso?.

- No. pero es lo primero que pienso averiguar por la mañana.- respondió la rubia acostándose.

_**Abc, abc, abc, abc, abc, abc, abc, abc, abc, abc, abc, abc, abc, abc, abc, abc, abc, abc.**_

Este capitulo me ha quedado largo. Pero no quería cortarlo en lo mejor.

Vamos con los RR.

**Nikole 1980:** ¿Te ha gustado la noche de bodas?. Pues la visita a los Granger….

**Xxxprincesakuraxxx** y **Loquin:** Para responderte tendrás que esperar al próximo cap.

**Dnk** y **LizzBlack:** Para Draco Malfoy tengo algo especial…

**Susigabi:** ¿Noche de bodas… interesante?.

**Jessyriddle**: ¿Me creerías si te digo que aun hay otra cosa peor?.

**Noemí Cullen:** No he sido muy descriptiva con los Weasley… aun.

Los que he unido es por que vienen a preguntar lo mismo.

Gracias también a:

**Makarva, LuNnAaPoTtEr, Maicolpotter861027, Alfy-Malfoy, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Erandy c, Kotte, Xonyaa11, Luffy y Zeladoni.**

En el próximo cap. Una sorpresita antes de la esperada reunión con los Granger.

Por cierto acepto sugerencias sobre otras historias. Siempre estoy leyendo nuevos FF. ¡Ojo!. Solo de Harry Potter, por ahora.

Gracias a todos y hasta la próxima.

Se despide Carmen. (Alohopotter).


	5. Chapter 5

5.- Un nuevo día.

Nada más abrir los ojos Astoria tenia solo un pensamiento. Preguntar a su Hermana lo sucedido en su noche de bodas.

Mientras se vestía despertó a Ginny.

- ¿Que pasa, por que tanto ruido?.- pregunto la somnolienta pelirroja.

- Voy a ver a mi hermana. No dejo de pensar en lo que han dicho tus hermanos.- Respondió la rubia. La joven Weasley la miro completamente despierta.

- ¿Crees que será buena idea?.- pregunto ginny.

- ¡Me da igual!.- la miro con su mejor sonrisa Slytherin.- ¿Te apuntas?.

Cinco minutos después ambas salían de su cuarto y subían el tramo de escaleras que las separaba de las habitaciones de las cinco chicas.

Molly las vio desde abajo extrañada. Al verlas subir no se lo pensó para seguirlas.

Astoria abrió con cuidado el cuarto de su hermana. Justo detrás estaba la nerviosa Ginny.

- Daph. ¿Estas despierta?.- Miro al interior.- ¿Daph?.

- ¿Esta dormida?.- pregunto Ginny desde el exterior.

- ¡No esta!.- respondió la pequeña Greengrass. La pelirroja metió la cabeza en el cuarto.

- ¿Qué?.- dijo la menor de los Weasley mientras miraba la habitación vacía.

La rubia miro el cuarto contiguo el de Tracey. Se acerco y antes de abrir decidió que era mejor pegar.

- Astoria creo que no deberíamos…- Ginny no término de hablar. Al ver como la Slytherin abría la puerta del cuarto se asusto.

- ¡Tampoco esta Tracey!.- La rubia fue hacia la siguiente puerta.

En eso Molly llego al pasillo.

- ¿Se puede saber que hacéis?.- dijo La matriarca Weasley molesta al verlas. Astoria abrió la puerta del siguiente cuarto.

- También esta vacía.- Astoria hablaba mas para ella que para el resto. Miro la puerta a su espalda.

- ¡Mama!. ¡Ninguna de las mujeres de Harry esta en su cuarto!.- Le dijo la pelirroja a su madre.

Molly se tenso y saco la varita. Su hija al verla hizo lo mismo. Astoria había abierto el penúltimo cuarto. El mismo resultado.

- Esto no me gusta.- dijo nerviosa la rubia. Se acerco al último cuarto que le quedaba por inspeccionar. A su lado las dos Weasley.

La pequeña Greengrass abrió la puerta sin miramientos.

Nada mas hacerlo se paralizo. La escena delante de ella la dejo sin palabras. Cuando las dos pelirrojas miraron al interior. Nadie podría diferenciar su cara de su pelo.

Harry Potter tumbado en la cama rodeado completamente de mujeres desnudas. En cada hombro una castaña con una gran sonrisa de felicidad. Apoyadas sobre los laterales del pecho Daphne y Tracey con la misma sonrisa y el pelo alborotado.

Sobre su estomago y rodeando la cintura del chico con los brazos Pansy dormía con una gran sonrisa.

Molly se apresuro a cerrar la puerta con rapidez.

- Esto es…- no sabia que decir.- No se como describirlo…

- ¿Increible?.- respondio Ginny. Al fin la rubia reaciono.

- Creo que eso se queda corto.- dijo al fin Astoria.

- Será mejor… que nos vallamos.- Molly comenzo a abanicarse con la mano. Había visto mas de lo que podía soportar.- necesitan descansar. Sobre todo Harry.- Astoria negaba con la cabeza.

- Dudo que el lo necesite.- miro a la mujer.- No se tanto de hombres como para opinar. Pero… yo diría que lo que sobresalía por delante de Pansy demuestra que el estaba mas que dispuesto a seguir con la noche de bodas.- Las dos pelirrojas se tensaron al recordar esa imagen. La rubia gimió.- ¿Por Morgana y toda la magia!.- se puso la mano sobre el acelerado corazón.- Si eso es lo que le espera a mi Hermana, pienso convencerlo para que me convierta en la sexta señora Potter.- Molly miro a la rubia sorprendida.

- Y no me importaría ser la séptima.- Dijo sin querer Ginny. Su madre la miro con los ojos como platos.

- ¡Ginebra!.- Molly tomo a su hija del brazo y se la llevo hacia la parte baja de la casa.- Que no te vuelva a oir decir eso.

- ¡Mama!. ¿Tu has visto eso?.- le dijo a su madre.- La de Harry es la mas grande que he visto en mi vida.- La mujer miro a su hija aterrada.

- ¿Cuando has visto tu eso… antes?.- Eso era ya demasiado para Molly.

- Viviendo con seis varones más veces de las que debería.- respondió la chica algo nerviosa.- Y la varita de harry es…

- ¡No quiero de digas ni una palabra mas…!.- la callo su madre y se fue completamente avergonzada hacia la cocina.

Las dos chicas bajaron con ella hasta su habitación. Molly siguió hacia la cocina y las chicas volvieron a entrar en su cuarto. Dentro se miraron una a la otra.

- ¿Es cierto eso que has dicho? - Pregunto la rubia. La pelirroja asintió.

- Comparada con la de mis hermanos Harry gana con diferencia.- Astoria dejo escapar un suspiro.- ¿Era broma lo de ser la sexta señora Potter verdad?.- pregunto Ginny.

- Ya no se que pensar.- le respondió a Ginny.- Pero ahora tengo muchas mas ganas de hablar con Daphne.

- Si no te dice algo yo le preguntare a Hermione.- La dos pusieron una sonrisa traviesa.

Harry aun tardo más de una hora en despertar. Durante un segundo se extraño al no poder moverse. Cuando oyó un pequeño gemido de protesta miro al lateral y se encontró la cara de Susan. Todo volvio a su memoria. Y en su cara una sonrisa tonta terminaba de explicarlo todo.

Se incorporo un poco y miro a ambos lados. Se dejo caer con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Con lo sucedido esa noche podría crear un patronus que sacaría a todos los dementores de Azkaban de una sola vez.

Ahora el problema era salir de la cama sin despertar a las chicas.

La primera en despertarse fue Hermione que lo miro sonriendo.

-Buenos días.- dijo ella. el la miro sonriendo.

- Que tal has dormido.- le pregunto el a la castaña. Esta se pego aun mas antes de responder.

- Como nunca pensé que lo haría.- Le dio un pequeño beso.

- No seas aprovechada.- Oyeron a Daphne.- Yo también quiero.

El chico sonriendo acepto otro beso de la rubia.

- Me gusta este despertar.- Dijo Susan. Tracey dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

- Callaos. Quiero dormir un poco mas, estoy cansada.- dijo Algo molesta Pansy.

- Todos lo estamos.- Añadió Tracey.

- Harry no.- Al decirlo Pansy, todas miraron hacia la cintura del chico y entendieron a lo que se refería.

Las cuatro miraban al chico que algo avergonzado sonrió.

Entre risas las cinco se echaron sobre el.

Por una vez Harry no quería salir de esa cama por nada del mundo.

Todos estaban almorzando cuando Harry entro por la puerta. La sonrisa en su cara lo decía todo. Si se añade la forma que tenia al andar que parecía ir sobre nubes la imagen era muy descriptiva.

- Buenos días.- cuando todos lo miraron se puso algo nervioso. Se sentó junto a Ron.- ¿Que tal?.

- Bueno.- lo miro con cierta envidia.- No tan bien como tu.- Harry sabia que tenia que hablar con su amigo.

- Ron yo…- el lo callo.

- Espero que seáis felices. ¡De corazón!.- Lo corto el joven suspirando. El moreno agradecio las palabras.

Tan oportuno como siempre Albus Dumbledore entro.

- Me alegra ver que ya estas despierto.- se sentó en la mesa.- Buenos días a todos.- Molly le sirvió un te mientras el hablaba con Arthur.

- Parece que el señor Potter sigue vivo.- Snape bromeo desde la puerta.- Me sorprende su resistencia. Aunque puede que se deba a…su costumbre habitual de no completar sus tareas.- La broma del profesor no gusto a Harry. Lupin se dio cuenta y decidió intervenir. También le daría ocasión de molestar a su antiguo rival.

- Severus quisiera comentarte algo. Si no te importa.- Lupin se acerco al mago y lo saco de la sala.

- NO soportas que ponga al chico en su sitio.- Snape miraba al harry con burla.

Cuando ambos adultos se fueron Ron calmo a su amigo. En ese momento Harry noto que algo no marchaba como debería.

Miro a todos en la mesa. Algunos seguían igual que el día anterior con sus bromas y risas. Pero Astoria y Ginny los miraban de lado y se ponían muy nerviosas. Para completar Molly le servia el desayuno muy rígida y nerviosa. Y lo más preocupante. Los gemelos no le hacían bromas y lo miraban con cierto… respeto. Casi devoción.

Antes de comentar nada se fijo en Arthur Weasley que sostenía el periódico. El pensamiento sobre el artículo del profeta vino a su mente.

- ¿Donde esta el profeta?.- Pidió el ojiverde.- Quiero saber que dice sobre mí y… las chicas.- Ron se lo dio como si nada.

- Lo que esperábamos.- sonrió Dumbledore al decírselo.- creo que la parte final te hará gracia.

Harry se sumergió en la lectura del periódico mágico.

En la portada se podía ver al chico seguido de sus cinco esposas entrando en el caldero chorreante. Y como Dumbledore, Lupin y el resto paraban a todos los demás.

Pensó en como habían sacado esa fotografía sin que se dieran cuenta. El titular lo decía todo.

_**Harry potter acusado de poligamia.**_

_**Ayer se produjo un hecho insólito en el callejón diagon.**_

_**Los que allí estaban, pudieron presenciar una pequeña discusión entre varios magos.**_

_**Los protagonistas eran los últimos vástagos de varias familias mágicas que habían sufrido la desgracia de contar entre sus miembros con algunos seguidores del mago oscuro conocido como el Imnobrable. **_

_**Unos habían acabado con más suerte que otros. **_

_**Recordemos la pena aplicada a aquellas familias que han formado parte de los seguidores del mencionado mago. Toda la historia, lista de inculpados y castigos, ya fue publicada en este periódico.**_

_**El hecho solo hubiera quedado como un acto vergonzoso si no llega a ser por que el héroe del mundo mágico Harry Potter, Se acerco a la discusión y defendió a las tres jóvenes brujas.**_

_**El caballeresco acto dejo a todos perplejos cuando el propio joven aseguro que defendía a las tres mueres por que eras sus esposas. ¡Si han leído bien!, ¡las tres!.**_

_**El acusador resulto ser Draco Malfoy. El actual señor de la familia Malfoy tras el encarcelamiento de su padre.**_

_**El joven comenzó a gritar para que todos los magos cercanos oyeran lo que sucedía. Notifico lo dicho por Harry Potter sobre la situación de las tres brujas.**_

_**Consiguió que se acercara al grupo el jefe del Wizengamot y director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Que tras oír lo sucedido corrigió al joven Malfoy. ¡Y aquí estimados lectores es cuando todo da un giro inesperado!. Albus Dumbledore aseguro que Harry Potter no estaba casado con las tres jóvenes brujas. En realidad, ¡Se había desposado con cinco!.**_

_**Al mismo tiempo aseguro que el ministerio publicaría toda la información de lo sucedido. **_

_**Después de eso Harry Potter desapareció del lugar junto a las cinco brujas hacia un lugar no conocido.**_

_**Apenas unas horas después, nuestra redacción recibió una solicitud para que uno de nuestros reporteros acudiera al ministerio. Ya que el propio ministro de magia Rufus Scrimgeours quería que se publicase un comunicado.**_

_**La razón para esto era, como aseguro Albus Dumbledore, aclarar lo sucedido esa mañana en el callejón Diagon.**_

_**Nuestro reportero fue recibido por el propio ministro de magia Rufus Scrimgeours y dos representantes de las oficinas de legislación y registro.**_

_**Aclaro que lo dicho por Albus Dumbledore era completamente cierto y que Harry Potter se había desposado con cinco brujas al mismo tiempo.**_

_**Añadió que este hecho es algo ilegal en nuestra sociedad. Y que lo sucedido con Harry Potter era un hecho sin precedentes y completamente indispensable.**_

_**Al parecer el joven héroe se encontró dentro de un cuádruple contrato matrimonial. Uno documentos encontrados recientemente lo obligaban a contraer nupcias con las cuatro familias.**_

_**La explicación del ministerio fue simple. La casa Potter tenia un acuerdo con otra familia que entro en vigor recientemente. Y como único heredero de la casa Black quedo comprometido con tres familias, al cumplirse las condiciones requeridas entre el y las jóvenes brujas.**_

_**Las casas en cuestión fueron; Por la familia Bones su única heredera Susan Amelia Bones. Por la familia Greengrass, Una de sus bellas hijas Daphne Greengrass. De la familia Davis, su unica hija Tracey. Y por la familia Parkinson. La única hija de la familia Pansy Parkinson.**_

_**La anulación de estos contratos no era posible ya que los patriarcas de las familias ya estaban en Azkaban y sus descendientes estaban ligadas por el contrato. Y por parte de la familia Bones un incidente sin determinar también impedía la cancelación.**_

_**Todos conocen lo que conlleva el quebrantamiento de un contrato mágico. Imaginen lo que seria si fallase a más de uno.**_

_**Nuestras leyes no permiten esta situación, por lo que el destino del joven estaba sentenciado.**_

_**Para solventar este contratiempo tuvieron la ayuda de Gringotts. Sus gerentes sugirieron una solución que podía solucionar el problema.**_

_**La boda se realizaría bajo las leyes de los duendes, las cuales están legitimadas por el ministerio de magia Britanico.**_

_**Una de las particularidades de estas uniones es, que si permiten la unión de mas de una mujer con el mismo hombre.**_

_**Entendemos que más de un mago considere esta práctica como bárbara. Debemos recordar que los duendes como criaturas mágicas están autorizados por acuerdos a regirse por sus propias leyes dentro de sus territorios. **_

_**El ministerio accedió a que la ceremonia se celebrara bajo las excepcionales condiciones a las que estaba sometida.**_

_**Este hecho fue informado a todas las partes y de mutuo acuerdo consintieron.**_

_**Con la presencia del ministerio de magia, la boda bajo la ley duende se realizo en Gringotts, quedando por ello dentro de la legalidad. El propio ministro Rufus Scrimgeours fue testigo de la ceremonia, Junto al jefe del Wizengamot Albus Dumbledore.**_

_**Lamentamos no poder informar de la ceremonia ya que los duendes de Gringotts son muy celosos con sus funcionamiento interno.**_

_**Esto debería ser más que suficiente para explicar lo sucedido y demostrar su autenticidad. Pero hay algo que deben tener en cuenta nuestros lectores. Harry Potter estaba ligado bajo contrato matrimonial con cuatro familias mágicas. Pero las novias fueron cinco.**_

_**¿Quien fue la última y desconocida novia?.**_

_**Al preguntar al señor ministro respondió que durante la ceremonia ocurrió un hecho inesperado en el que otra bruja quedo ligada a Harry Potter por el desconocimiento de los presentes sobre como actuar.**_

_**Un accidente que más de una de nuestras lectoras estaría más que dispuesta a sufrir.**_

_**Como consecuencia de ese percance y debido a que este tipo de unión es indisoluble. La quinta esposa del joven Harry Potter es su amiga intima Hermione Granger. A la que todos recordaran como otra de las heroínas del reciente conflicto. Y a la que ya se relaciono con el joven. Algunas se preguntaran si el accidente no fue tal.**_

_**Al pedir mas detalles de lo sucedido Nuestro ministro Rufus Scrimgeours se escudo alegando que no le esta permitido revelar detalles de la ceremonia y que lo poco que podía explicar se lo callaba por respeto a la intimidad de los jóvenes.**_

_**Lo poco que se puede recriminar a este comunicado es que hubiéramos preferido conocerlo antes de la unión ya que la ceremonia seria seguida por todos los medios debido a la importancia de las personas involucradas.**_

_**Hasta la fecha ha sido imposible comunicarnos con Harry potter ya sea para que de su impresión sobre el final de la lucha o cualquier información sobre su reciente única unión.**_

_**Hay sin embargo algo que añadir al respecto. El señor Draco Malfoy presento ayer una denuncia en contra de Harry Potter por el delito de Poligamia, haciendo participe a todas sus esposas de la denuncia. En el interior pueden ver una fotografía del mago cuando salía del ministerio tras recibir la negativa sobre la demanda al no existir delito.**_

_**Solo nos resta esperar en un futuro cercano poder entrevistar al joven mago o a algunas de sus flamantes y abundantes esposas.**_

_**No queremos dejar pasar la oportunidad de felicitar al señor Harry Potter y a las señoras Susan, Daphne, Tracey, Pansy y Hermione Potter.**_

_**Cualquiera de estas seis personas pueden estar seguras de que son los más envidiados de toda la comunidad mágica.**_

_**Fotos en el interior relacionadas.**_

_**Comunicado completo del ministro de magia adjunto en esta publicación.**_

Harry busco la fotografía de Malfoy. sonrió al verlo salir furioso del ascensor en dirección a la salida.

- ¡JA, JA, JA!. Se ve que a Draco no le ha gustado la idea.- Dijo el moreno divertido.

- Se le furioso.- dijo Ron sonriendo a su lado.

- Tal vez es por no poder amenazarlos con decírselo a su padre.- término el moreno y muchos contuvieron la risa. Los dos amigos y los gemelos no.

En eso se oyó la voz de Snape desde la biblioteca.

- ¡No digas tonterías!.- la voz del profesor de pociones se oía lejana, pero clara.

Harry miro a todos. La mayoría se encogieron de hombros sin saber lo que sucedía.

- Parece que Remus y Severus están…- Dumbledore no sabia lo que sucedía.- Les preguntaremos cuando lleguen.

En la biblioteca Snape oía como Lupin le explicaba lo que vio.

- ¡Eso que dices no se lo creería nadie!.- le dijo El profesor de pociones.

- Ni yo lo haría si no hubiera estado allí. ¡No tengo razones para mentirte!.- Lupin recordó a los Weasley.- ¡Puedes preguntar a Fred y George!.- La cara de Snape le recordaba sobre la credibilidad de los gemelos.- ¡Vale!. Son malos como garantía. ¡Pero te puedo dejar ver el recuerdo!. Sirios tenia aquí el pensadero de la familia.- Termino mirando a su alrededor.

- Hasta que no lo vea no me lo creeré.- termino el odiado profesor de pociones.

Diez minutos después las cinco chicas bajaron juntas bromeando.

Al entrar en la cocina todos las miraron. Algo avergonzadas se acercaron a la mesa.

Harry sonrió al verlas y se levanto.

- Hola a todas, sin señoras.- Dijo el. Ellas le dedicaron una gran sonrisa de felicidad. Beso a cada una de ellas al acercarse.

- Me gusta ese carácter.- respondió Tracey.

- Estoy de acuerdo.- añadió Daphne.

- ¿Quereis tomar algo?.- pregunto algo nerviosa Molly Weasley.

- Gracias señora Weasley .- respondió Hermione.

- Si por favor. Estoy famélica.- Termino Pansy. Muchos en la mesa encontraron muy interesantes su plato de repente.

Después del tardio desayuno cada cual fue a lo suyo.

Astoria se reunio con su hermana y las demás Slytherin para ponerse al día. Ginny no tardo mucho en hacer lo mismo. Junto a ellas estaba Susan.

Hermione hablaba con Harry.

- Tenemos que avisar a mis padres.- Le dijo la castaña. El chico suspiro.

- Si. Tienes razón.- respondió el ojiverde. Miro a las chicas que hablaban. Astoria y Ginny tenían los ojos muy abiertos y al terminar miraban a Harry sorprendidas.- No creo que les cuenten lo que paso anoche, ¿verdad?.- Hermione miro.

- Yo no contaría con eso.- dijo la chica. Harry palideció.- Tenemos que decírselo. ¡Chicas!.- todas miraron a la castaña.- Tenemos que ir a la casa de mis padres a… decirles lo que ha pasado.

- Bien. Danos un momento.- Dijo Daphne. Las demás asintieron.

Las chicas subieron las escaleran en dirección a sus cuartos.

Astoria se coloco frente a Harry.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?.- dijo la joven rubia. El la miro dudando y después hizo lo mismo con Hermione a su lado. La castaña se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

- Tu dirás.- respondió el. La chica sonrió coqueta.

- ¿Que te parecería tener una esposa mas?.- Harry dio un paso atrás.- Completarías el juego.- añadió.- Dos morenas dos castañas y… dos rubias.

- ¡Yo… yo…!- El ojiverde no pudo responder cuando desde el sillón se oyó tímidamente a Ginny.

- No tienes pelirrojas.- Dijo la chica a media voz. Blanco como el papel se alejo de la rubia que no dejaba de mirarlo peligrosamente.

- Creo que…- señalo hacia arriba.- Ir a… mi cuarto… a…- salio corriendo. Astoria alzo la voz.

- ¡Solo piénsalo!.- Añadió la rubia. Hermione miro a las dos chicas sin creérselo.- ¿Qué?. Si es cierto lo que dicen las demás, no me puedes culpar por intentarlo.

Antes de subir, Harry se cruzo con Snape que había visto el recuerdo del hombre lobo. Al ver a Harry lo miro incrédulo. Hasta Harry se extraño por la mirada del profesor de pociones.

- Buenas tardes, Severus.- El mago asintió antes de pensar en algo.

- Potter.- el chico lo miro.- Quiero recordarle que las pociones que tomo anoche no se pueden tomar a la ligera.- recupero su habitual calma.- Su uso excesivo puede resultar… contraproducente.- el chico lo miro y asintió.

- ¿Cuantas podría tomar a la semana?.- pregunto Harry interesado.

- yo diría que una a diario con un cierto descanso semanal.- al decirlo pensaba.- No crearia adicion. Pero a la larga.

- Entendido. Hay que dejarlas.- lo pensó y sonrió.- Creo que no hay problema.

- Por curiosidad. ¿Cuantas tomaste anoche?.- Snape no podía negar que lo visto le interesaba.

- Una. Pero los efectos aun duraban esta mañana.- Harry sonreia al recordar el momento.

- ¡¿Una?!.- Eso era lo que menos se esperaba el Slytherin. Después de lo visto era algo inhumano.

- Si.- añadió el joven.- Es que no dormí bien la noche anterior. Creo que con las que me quedan podré dosificarme para controlar la situación.- Snape no hablo solo se limito a asentir serio. Tenia miedo de que si habría la boca, no podría volver a cerrarla.- Si me disculpa tengo que ir a ver a mis suegros para que me maten.- Al terminar Harry subio a las habitaciones.

Lupin vio como Snape volvia a entrar en la biblioteca.

- ¿Has hablado con el?.- le pregunto el licantropo. Snape lleno dos vasoso de licor y le tendio un vaso lleno.- ¿Que sucede?.

- Solo tomo una dosis.- Lupin se bebio el vaso de golpe al oirlo.- Me dijo que fue por que la noche anterior no habia dormido bien.- otro vaso de un solo trago.- ¡Y que los efectos aun duraban esta mañana!.

- ¡Joder con el chico!.- Fue lo único que pudo decir el licántropo. Snape asintió.

- ¡Y tanto!.- El mago de pelo grasiento lleno otro vaso para Lupin en cuanto este se lo tendió.

- Podemos darnos por agradecidos.- pensó el merodeador.

- ¿Agradecidos por semejante resistencia?.- El profesor de pociones lo miro sin entender.

- Te imaginas que le pasa esto estando en Hogwarts.- Snape abrió los ojos como platos.- ¡Abre su propia casa!. Su leyenda eclipsaría al resto de magos a los ojos de todas las brujas.- suspiro.- ¡Merlín!. Si se supiera lo que paso anoche, Harry se convertiría en objeto de culto para todas las mujeres. La cola en la puerta por verlo seria inimaginable.

Snape dio otro trago al comprender que todo lo que le decía su antiguo rival era más que posible. Si Harry Potter quisiera, tomaría el control del mundo mágico sin lanzar un solo hechizo. El sueño de cualquier señor oscuro.

Harry bajo junto a sus esposas. Las chicas bromeaban. Astoria se cruzo con ellos y le sonrió a Harry seductora. El moreno sonrió forzado.

Esto no paso desapercibido para Daphne.

- ¿Que te pasa con mi Hermana?.- Pregunto la rubia. El la miro.

- ¿Por que le contasteis lo de anoche?.- le dijo el.

- Ella me pregunto.- respondió Daphne sonriéndole con deseo.- Y yo quería contar lo que paso anoche.

- ¡Y tanto!.- añadió Pansy.- ¡Esta noche repetimos!.- Todas asintieron ilusionadas.

- ¡Pues ahora quiere convertirse en mi sexta esposa!.- Daphne lo miro sorprendida.- Dice que así completo el juego.- A su lado Hermione sonreía.

- ¿Que juego?.- pregunto Susan.

- Dos Morenas. Dos castañas y dos rubias.- Aclaro el. Las chicas se maravillaron con la respuesta.

- Es una opción.- pensó la rubia en broma.

- Daphne. ¡No quiero mas esposas!.- dijo el.

- ¿No te quedan fuerzas?.- bromeo Tracey.

- No es el punto. Es solo… que… ¡Ya de por si nuestra situación es inusual como poco!.

- ¿No estan contento casado con nosotras?.- Habia algo de miedo en la voz de susan.

- ¡No!.- respondió el con rapidez.- Créeme estoy mas que contento con todas. Pero… creo que una más…- El chico no sabia como decirlo. Hermione decidió añadir un poco mas de leña al fuego.

- Recuerda que Ginny se fijo en que no tienes una pelirroja.- Las otras cuatro lo miraron y comenzaron a reir.

- ¡No le veo la gracia!.- se giro y fue hacia la cocina.- Tengo que avisar a Dumbledore que nos vamos.

- No te pongas así querido esposo.- bromeo Tracey.- Recuerda lo que dijo el duende. ¡Tantas como puedas mantener!.- las cinco se reían mientras Harry entraba en la cocina. Al quedarse solas susan se acerco a Daphne.

- Lo siento por tu hermana Daphne.- dijo Susan.- Pero no pienso compartir a Harry con ninguna otra más.

- Opino lo mismo.- le respondió la rubia.- Pero eso no quita que bromeemos con el un rato. ¿No?.

En la cocina, Harry explico lo que pretendían hacer el y las chicas a todos. El anciano accedió sin ofrecer a nadie a acompañarlos, con la condición de ir y volver directamente. Y en caso de problemas no quedarse a pelear y ponerse a salvo.

Harry solo deseaba que hubiera un retorno de esta salida.

Cuando salían de la mansión, el ojiverde pudo ver a Lupin y Snape mirándolos de forma parecida a los gemelos. Noto que parecían algo mareados. El beber no era normal en ninguno de ellos. Algo había sucedido. Ya les preguntaría al volver.

EL chico se reunió con sus esposas en la entrada. Se dieron las manos y miraron a Hermione. Ella seria la que los guiaria con la aparicion. A fin de cuentas era la única que conocía el destino.

El último pensamiento de Harry antes de aparecerse fue el no haber penado antes en hacer testamento.

_**Abc, abc, abc, abc, abc, abc, abc, abc, abc, abc, abc, abc, abc, abc, abc, abc, abc, abc.**_

Quería escribir en este cap. La reacción de los padres de Hermione. Pero no se como se alargo mas de la cuenta la primera mañana y no lo he puesto.

Será lo próximo.

Vamos con los RR.

**Dnk:** No creo que sea necesario decir nada más sobre Hermione. Puse el tema de la fiesta y el alcohol por poner algo. Me pareció que le iba bien. Tal vez me equivoque ¿Qué crees?.

**Nicole1980, Jessyriddle, xxxprincessakuraxxx, kotte:** ¿Te gusto la mañana?. Para la reacción de los Granger tendrás que esperar al próximo cap.

**Lizzyblack:** Malfoy tendrá que esperar.

**Xonyaa11:** Lo siento pero la poción en cuestión esta muy controlada. .

**HARRYSEX:** Tienes razón. Pero… tengo varias historias a la vez y admito que alguna tiene que verse afectado.

Gracias también a : **Susigabi, MaicolPotter861027, Alfy-Malfoy, Kuki-Chan, Yuhoelmer, Core Nakisawa, erandy c, Loquin, Hyugaharuka.** Gracias por dejar vuestros comentarios.

Los que contesto juntos como la vez anterior es por que sus preguntas son parecidos.

Gracias a todos por dejar vuestros comentarios.

Aviso que pronto añadiré algún capitulo a las otras historias.

Un saludo a todos de carmen. (Alohopotter).


	6. Chapter 6

6.- Conociendo a…

Un grupo de seis personas apareció cerca de la casa de los Granger. Cruzo la calle y la mujer en cabeza abrió la puerta y todos entraron.

- No han llegado, ¡perfecto!.- dijo Hermione.- Haremos la cena antes de que lleguen y después de comer les daremos la noticia.

- Si. Al menos tendré mi última cena.- dijo un aterrado Harry Potter.

- Tranquilo. Ya veras como se lo toman bien cuando se lo expliquemos.- Susan trato de calmarlo.

- Lo dudo.- respondió el.- Pero gracias.

- Es interesante una casa sin magia.- Pansy miraba todo con desden.

Hermione había estado preparando una pequeña venganza.

- Quisiera que vierais lo que hacen mis padres.- se acerco al televisor y miro a todos.- Esto es un televisor. Es como una foto mágica. Pero con muchas más posibilidades.- La castaña encendió el televisor y las demás se quedaron maravilladas. Mientras cambiaba de canal se sentían cada vez mas atraídas.

- Es fascinante.- Reconoció Tracey.

- No esta mal.- Trato de disimular Pansy.- Hermione sonrió.

- Esto es una forma que tiene la gente sin magia de guardar sus recuerdos.- La castaña les mostró una cinta.- Veréis algo relacionado con lo que hacen mis padres.- La castaña había escogido un video que sabia que resultaría lo suficientemente horrible para las chicas mágicas.- Echad un vistazo.

El video empezó con la presentación de varios médicos explicando en términos que nadie entendía lo que pasarían a hacer.

Las tres personas se pusieron unas túnicas verdes muy extrañas para los magos y se acercaron a un hombre que permanecía sentado e una gran silla.

Después le colocaron una mascara en la cara y el tipo se durmió.

Lo siguiente consiguió que todos se horrorizaran ante las imágenes.

Mientras hablaban y con total tranquilidad clavaban un pequeño cuchillo entre los dientes y con un extraño objeto que hacia mucho ruido. Hicieron pequeños huecos en los dientes.

Las chicas mágicas tardaron poco en gritar y agarrarse a Harry con miedo. El pobre chico permanecía paralizado. Hermione paro la cinta y las miro.

- ¿Que os ha parecido?.- pregunto.

- ¿Seguro que no eran Mortifagos?.- pregunto susan.

- Nada de lo que he oído puede parecerse a esto.- añadió Pansy.

- Cuando vengan mis padres les podréis preguntar lo que queráis. Estarán muy felices de hacerlo. Les encanta su trabajo.- Al decirlo miro a Pansy. La chica se dio cuenta de eso y abrió los ojos aterrada.

Mientras Hermione sacaba la cinta se oyó la puerta abrirse y una voces que se acercaban.

Hermione sonrió y salio al encentro de sus padres.

- ¡Pequeña!.- su padre la tomo en brazos.

- ¿Cuando has llegado?.- pregunto su madre alegre.

- Hace solo un rato.- Su padre vio la cinta.

- ¿Que haces con la cinta de la…?.- se percato de que tenían visita.- ¿Son tus amigos?.- la chica se tenso.

- Si. Papa ellas son Daphne, susan, Tracey y Pansy. Y a Harry ya lo conocéis.- Las chicas asintieron nerviosas. El padre de Hermione se dio cuenta de lo sucedido.

- ¿No me digas que les has enseñado la cinta?.- Hermione sonrió nerviosa.- Por favor, ahora tendrán más miedo de ir al dentista.

- En el mundo mágico no hace falta ya te lo he dicho.- le respondió aburrida.

Mientras la castaña y su padre discutían la madre de la chica se acerco a saludar a todos.

- ¿Que os trae por aquí?.- les pregunto.

- Solo es una visita.- dijo Daphne. Esperamos no molestar.

- Para nada. ¿Habéis cenado?.- respondió alegre la madre de Hermione.

- Queríamos preparar algo antes de que llegarais.- respondió la castaña.

- Entonces que tal si preparamos algo.- miro a su marido.- Dan invita a Harry a tomar algo. Las chicas y yo iremos a preparar la cena.- Al decirlo tomo a Pansy de la mano. La chica había permanecido con la boca muy cerrada. Se veían los labio blancos.- Tranquila eso que os ha enseñado Hermione es una exageración.- La morena la miro esperanzada.- Te lo aseguro.

-x-

Cuando las seis mujeres entraron en la cocina. Harry se quedo solo con el padre de la castaña.

- Bueno. ¿Que quieres tomar?.- le dijo acercándose a un carrito con varias botellas.

- ¡Lo que usted tome!.- dijo rápidamente. El hombre lo miro.

- No seas tan formal.- respondió el dentista.- Hermione nos ha contado tantas cosas sobre ti que ya eres como de la familia.- el comentario no ayudo.

Los dos hombres comentaron sobre los planes de Harry para el futuro. El chico trato de explicar lo menos posible cualquier cosa que se acercara al tema que tendrian que tratar.

- ¡Y ahora vamos a otra cosa!.- el varón Granger lo miro serio.- ¿Sabes si mi pequeña sale con alguien?.- al decirlo Harry casi se ahoga con la bebida.- voy bien. ¿Lo conoces?.

- Eso creo que es mejor que se lo diga ella.- respondió el moreno. El hombre se recostó en la silla.

- Eres leal a mi hija y te lo agradezco.- dijo tomando un sorbo de su vaso.

El resto del tiempo charlaron de cosas más triviales. Daniel granger se intereso mucho sobre el tema del Quiddich y Harry le explico lo mejor que pudo. Esto consiguió relajar un poco el ambiente.

-x-

Mientras en la cocina, Enma Granger Hablaba amigablemente con las chicas mientras les indicaba que hacer. Estas la miraban sin entender nada.

- Mama. Ellas son completamente mágicas.- la mujer las miro.

- Eso no quita que no puedan hacer algo por ellas mismas.- las miro alegre.- Cocinar es algo que cualquiera puede hacer.- pensó un instante.- Repartiremos las tareas y será muy rápido lo primero es lavarse las manos.- vio su anillo.- guardare el anillo para no ensuciarlo.- Hermione abrió los ojos como platos miro el que había en su mano. Mientras su madre se quitaba la joya y la guardaba en un cajón saco su varita y aplico un hechizo sobre su anillo y por señas indico a las demás que hicieran lo mismo. Cuando la madre de la castaña se giro vio a las cuatro chicas con la varita en la mano.- ¡Eso si que no!. Esta noche nada de magia. De vez en cuando es bueno ensuciarse las manos.

- ¿Que tenemos que hacer?.- pregunto susan.

- Haremos una ensalada y unos pequeños sándwich. Es tarde y Daniel no para de quejarse con que tiene hambre.- será algo simple pero será suficiente.- Susan y…

- Tracey.- respondió la aludida.

- Tracey.- sonrió al decirlo.- vosotras lavareis y cortareis las verduras. Hermione y…

- PAnsy.- dijo la chica Algo asustada aun por las imágenes.

- Vosotras preparareis los sándwich. Hermione sabe como le gustan a su padre.- miro a la rubia.- Y yo y, ¿Daphne?.- la rubia asintió.- prepararemos la mesa y os ayudaremos después.- Suspiro.- Bien, cada cual a su tarea.- La mujer se acerco aun mueble y saco un gran paño.

Hermione se acerco a Susan y Tracey.

- Es como hacer una pocion cortad las verdudas. La lechuga en tiras.- les señalo lo que eran.- La col y la escarola igual.- tomo un tomate.- Los tomates en dados y la zanahoria en laminas o dados como queráis. Lavadlo todo antes.- Las chicas asintieron.- No hace falta a que los cortes sean perfecto o iguales. Pansy toma el pan de ese mueble y le quitas la corteza dura exterior. Ahora yo te llevare el relleno.

-x-

Bajo la dirección de Hermione la cena quedo terminada con rapidez. Su madre se frustro un poco ya que pudo sacar poco de la chica rubia. Era agradable pero estaba acostumbrada a responder con exactitud y sin decir más de lo debido, manteniendo una agradable charla.

Acabaron cenando quince minutos después. Las chicas habían pasado un buen rato cocinando, escuchando historias de la madre de Hermione.

Al terminar la cena llego el momento que mas temían.

- Mama, papa vallamos al salón.- el matrimonio la miro preocupado.- Tenemos que deciros algo importante.

- ¿No dijiste que todo había terminado?.- le pregunto nerviosa su madre.

- Y asi fue señora Granger.- respondio Harry.- no tiene nada que ver con eso.

Pasaron al salon y el matrimonio se sento en un sillon con su hija.

Harry hizo lo mismo en el que habia en frente y las chicas se sentaron junto a el. Pansy permanecio de pie detrás de Harry.

- No se como decir esto.- comenzó la castaña. Tomo aire.- hace un dia Harry recibio una lechuza comunicandole que tenia que ir al banco mágico.

La castaña explico lo sucedido con los contratos matrimoniales. Omitio los detalles de la situación de los padres de las chicas y lo sucedido con Susan.

El matrimonio Granger pasaba la vista de su hija a Harry y a las chicas sin terminar de crerselo.

La castaña hizo una pausa cuando llego al momento previo a la ceremonia.

- ¿Nos estas diciendo que Harry se caso con estas cuatro chicas?.- dijo su padre.

- ¡Eso es imposible!.- dijo su madre.

La castaña hizo una señal y las cuatro mujeres sacaron las varitas. La pasaron delante de su mano y el hechizo que ocultaba sus anillos desapareció.

El matrimonio se quedo adumbrado al ver los anillos iguales en los dedos de las cuatro jóvenes.

- Esto tienen que ser un error, ¡es ilegal!.- el padre de la chica miro a Harry que se encogia por momentos.

- Papa. Te aseguro que es completamente legal dentro y fuera del mundo mágico.- respondió su hija.

El matrimonio se miro y tomo unos instantes para reflesionar.

- Te lo he dicho muchas veces. Ese mundo esta loco.- le dijo su madre.- Obligar a que estas pobres chicas.

- Señora Granger. Estoy muy agradecida por lo que Harry hizo por mi.- la que hablo fue Susan.- Si no hubiera accedido a casarse conmigo lo que me esperaba era una boda obligada y un destino terrible.

- ¡Pero te han obligado a casarte de todas formas!.- le dijo la mujer.

- Yo decidí hacerlo y estoy muy contenta de mi decisión.- termino la castaña.

- En nuestro caso es lo mismo.- la que hablo en esta ocasión fue Daphne.- Y creo que opino igual que mis hermanas al decir que es lo mejor que nos ha podido suceder.- el padre de la chic las miro asombrado.

- ¿Sois Hermanas?.- pregunto el dentista.

- Desde el ritual nos convertimos en tales.- le respondió Tracey.

- Cada una de nosotras somos de familias diferentes.- añadió Susan. La única que tiene una hermana es Daphne.

- Permanece a nuestro cargo hasta que sea mayor de edad.- dijo la rubia.

Los padres de la chica se miraron y después se fijaron en el chico.

- ¿Y tu que tienes que decir?.- pregunto Enma. Harry se tenso. Pero las cuatro chicas le brindaron su apoyo y el Gryffindor recupero la calma.

- Me encontraba atrapado con lo sucedido. Tuve que escoger y lo hice.- las miro sonriendo.- Solo hace un día de nuestra unión, pero mientras mas las conozco mas seguro estoy de que fue una decisión acertada. Y como ya les dije a ellas, daré todo lo que tengo para conseguir que sean felices hasta el fin de mis días.- Los ojos del chicos irradiaban determinación.

El matrimonio miro la escena que tenían frente a ellos.

Harry Potter rodeado de cuatro bellas jóvenes que eran sus esposas. El chico irradiaba confianza y seguridad. La rubia a su lado le tomaba la mano con un aire de satisfacción y comodidad. La castaña al otro lado era la viva imagen de la confianza. Las dos morenas estaban en la misma situación. Una con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y la otra con una seriedad que infundía respeto.

La pareja no pudo encontrar nada que decir.

- Creo que lo unico que podemos decir es.- Daniel Granger se levanto y le tendio la mano a Harry.- Felicidades.- el chico le estrecho la mano con una sonrrisa.

- ¡Os espera un tiempo muy caótico!.- añadió resignada Enma Granger. La pareja sonreía mientras volvían a sentarse.

- Hay algo mas .- dio Hermione.- La ceremonia en si es un contracto vinculante de por vida sin posibilidad de anulación.- los padres los miraron serios al oírlos.- Y durante la ceremonia, sucedió algo que nadie podía esperar.- la pareja miro al chico que sabiendo lo que venia deslizo la mano buscando su varita.- Resulta que Pansy se puso nerviosa y yo le tendí la copa del ritual.- los padres la miraban sin entender nada.- Me corte en el dedo y mi sangre se mezclo con la de ellas y formo parte de todo.- los padres asintieron para que siguiera.

- ¿Eso que significa?.- pregunto su madre.

- ¿Se arruinó y tuvisteis que empezar de nuevo?.- pregunto su padre.

- No. De hecho se termino perfectamente, solo que en vez de cuatro esposas.- los ojos de su madre se abrieron entendiéndolo. Hermione paso la varita por su mano haciendo visible el anillo.- Ahora Harry tiene cinco.

Enma granger dio un pequeño grito. Y su marido se abalanzó sobre Harry que lo paralizo en el aire. Las otras cuatro chicas apuntaban al varón al mismo tiempo.

La madre de Hermione al ver la situación tomo la varita de su hija y apunto a Harry, moviéndola sin conseguir hacer nada.

- ¡HIJO DE PUTA!. ¡CABRON!. ¡DESGRACIADO!.- Hermione se acerco a su madre.

- ¡Mama!. ¡Mama!, ¡tranquilízate!.- le pidió la castaña. La mujer la miro.

- ¡¿Como quieres que me tranquilice?!. ¡Te han obligado a casarte!.- miro a Harry con odio.- ¡Con este…sátiro!.

- ¡Escúchame mama, por favor!.-la mujer la miro nerviosa.- ¡Esta bien!. ¡Estoy bien!.- fue a protestar.- Al principio me lo tome igual o peor que tu.- miro a Harry.- pero ahora creo que puede ser una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado.

- ¡¿Que dices?!.- la mujer miraba a su hija sin creérselo.- ¡Te han hecho algo!. ¿Verdad?.

- ¡Noo!. Si te digo la verdad ahora mismo no veo tan mal lo sucedido.- Hermione miro a su madre sonriendo.

- Desde anoche seguro.- dijo Pansy. El comentario llego a la madre de la castaña.

- ¡¿Te aprovechaste de mi hija?!. ¡Te voy a castrar!.- fue hacia Harry y su hija la paro. Delante de ella todas las mujeres defendían a Harry. Aunque el no hacia nada por defenderse.

- Le aseguro que todo esto esta mas allá de mi control. Lo que dije antes incluye a su hija.- dijo El moreno tranquilo pero con convicción en su voz.

- ¡Tu solo querías una mujer mas para poder acostarte con ella!.- Enma Granger casi grito. - ¡Otra para tu Harén!.

- No se equivoque conmigo. Lo que hay es lo que ve. Como me comportado es como soy. ¡No estoy jugando con ninguna, ni son un trofeo para mostrar!.- Harry hablo con seguridad.- ¡Desde ayer son mis esposas y las trato y exijo que se las trate con el respeto que se merecen!.- la mujer durante un segundo se quedo sin saber que decir.

- ¡Supongamos que es cierto lo que dices!.- la mujer trataba de buscar un fallo en lo que el chico había dicho.- Si es así, ¿como es que te falto tiempo para acostarte con ella?. ¡Y sin decirnos nada!.

- Yo le pedí no deciros nada hasta hoy. Y que viniéramos todos a explicarlo.- le respondió su hija.- Anoche como parte del ritual Harry tuvo que dormir con todas nosotras.- La mujer la miro con los ojos abiertos.

- ¡¿Con todas?!.- Su hija asintió.

- Dos veces.- susurro Pansy. Hermione la miro.

- Eso no venia al caso.- La morena al oirla se encogio de brazos.

- No te oí quéjate anoche.- termino al fin Pansy.

Esto era demasiado para la mujer. El chico que tenia delante estaba casado con cinco mujeres y una de ellas era su hija. Hasta ese momento creía que el joven era perfecto guapo, educado, de buen carácter y con cierto punto de timidez. Lo que toda mujer desearía para su hija. Ahora resultaba que estaban casados. Y encima resultaba que no era la única. El chico se había casado con cuatro chicas más. Para completar la imagen, el joven era capaz de satisfacerlas a todas.

- Creemos que lo mejor seria que viera todo por si misma.- al decir esto Harry saco un pensadero de su tunica.

- ¿Que es eso?.- pregunto Enma.

- Un pensadero.- respondió su hija.- ¡No te preocupes, es como un reproductor de video!. Veremos todo lo que ha sucedido como si estuvieras alli.- miro a su padre.- Tu y papa.

- ¿Como?.- pregunto la mujer al ver a su marido sin poder moverse.

- Le quitare el hechizo para que entre con vosotras.- dijo Harry.- Pero…- le lanzo una cuerdas y lo dejo bien atado.

Harry coloco el pensadero sobre la mesa y saco de sus recuerdos un hijo plateado. En cuanto lo deposito en el objeto sonrió a Hermione.

Amba mujeres se acercaron al patriarca Granger y Harry le quito la paralisis y el varón comenzó a gritar al chico todo su odio.

- ¡VOY A CASTRARTE CABRON HIJO DE PUTA!.- gritaba el varón. Harry lo oía tranquilo.- ¡SI EL VIDEO TE ASUSTO, TE ASEGURO QUE LO QUE TE HARÉ DEJARA ESO COMO UNA CARICIA…!.- Hermione se acerco a su padre y le cogió la cara para que la mirara.

- ¡Papa!. ¡PAPA!. ¡Por favor!.- el furioso hombre la miro.- ¡Espera al menos para ver lo que ha pasado!.

No estaba muy conforme pero atado no tenia mas opciones.

La castaña se arrodillo y explico lo que harian a sus padres. Ayudo a su madre para que el patriarca Granger pudiera acercarse al pensadero y despues Hermione entro en los recuerdo de Harry, junto a sus padres.

Veinte minutos después salian del recuerdo y el padre de la castaña lo miraba con odio pero apenas hablo.

Harry repitio el proceso con tres memorias mas. Al salir de la ultima el padre de la chica seguia muy molesto.

- La siguiente es la menoria de la ceremonia.- Harry puso el hijo plateado sobre el pensadero y la familia entro en el.

Al salir la mirada del matrimonio fue derecha a Pansy. La chica se encogio.

- No lo sabia, lo siento.- Dijo la Slytherin. miro a Hermione.- ¡Pero ahora no se cambiaria por nadie!.

- Eso es cierto.- dijo la castaña. Su madre la miro.

- ¿Es eso cierto?.- Enma miro a los ojos de su hija cuando esta asintió. En ellos vio un brillo que solo tenia cuando se sentia feliz. Después miro a Harry.- Si le haces daño a mi hija me asegurare de que sufras.- Harry asintió tranquilo.

- Ya he dicho lo que tenia que decir y lo mantengo.- respondio el moreno.

- Yo solo quiero charlar un rato con esta señorita.- Daniel Granger miraba a Pansy serio.- Y puede que tambien un rato con Harry.

- ¡Dan, no!.- El varo miro a su mujer.- Mira a la niña.- Al hacerlo el hombre vio lo mismo que su mujer. Parte de su enojo se apaciguo.

Ambos adultos penaban casi lo mismo. No les gustaba lo que había sucedido. Pero como les habían dicho todo era legal e indisoluble. A fin de cuentas ya les habían demostrado que poco podían hacer por enfrentarlos. Seguían sin estar conformes con la situación pero… un tiempo para meditarlo todo era necesario y ambos lo sabían. Después… ya verían que podían hacer.

- Necesito tiempo para pensar.- dijo al fin.- ¡No prometo nada!. Pero al menos pensare sobre lo que he visto.

- ¡Solo una cosa mas!.- dijo la madre de la chica.- ¿Es cierto?. ¿Con las cinco dos veces?.- El chico asintió nervioso.

- ¿Con las cinco que?.- pregunto Dan. la mirada de su mujer lo decía todo.- ¡No!.- ella asintió. A su lado Hermione se ruborizo. Daniel miro a Harry.- ¿En la misma noche?.

- ¿Por que todos me preguntan lo mismo?.- Harry se sentía molesto con la situación.

- Por que eso desafía todo conocimiento sobre la resistencia en ese tema.- dijo la madre de la chica.

- Tuve que tomar una poción. La noche anterior apenas dormí.- Harry trataba de justificarse.

- Pues esta mañana estabas bien descansado.- bromeo Tracey.

- ¡Por favor!. ¡No es el momento!.- pidió el moreno mirando a sus suegros. El matrimonio miraba al chico sin terminar de creérselo.

El enfado había dejado paso a la incredulidad. Ese joven estaba casado con cinco chicas y por lo que decían era capaz de satisfacerlas a todas. El matrimonio se sentó en el sofá.

- Es tarde y tenemos mucho en que pensar.- dijo al fin la mujer. A su lado su marido asintió.

- Os enviare una lechuza en unos días.- dijo su hija besándolos en la frente. Su madre la tomo del brazo.

- ¿De verdad eres feliz?.- pregunto la dentista a su hija. Ella sonrió.

- Todo lo que puedo ser por ahora con estas circunstancias. Pero si Harry dice que me hará feliz, se que hará lo imposible por conseguirlo.- respondió la joven.

El moreno libreo a su suegro y después el grupo salio de la casa de la familia Granger. En si la despedida en la entrada fue algo tensa pero mucho mas civil de lo que el chico esperaba.

Fueron a un lateral algo más oscuro para aparecerse.

Poco después aparecían en la mansión Black y tras despedirse de todos subieron a sus habitaciones.

- ¿Os importa que hoy sea yo la primera?.- pregunto Daphne.- ¡Para rotar!. La última esta vez seria Susan.- todas lo pensaron.

- Eso significa que mañana seria yo la primera.- respondió Tracey.- ¡A mi me vale!.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo.

Harry miro la escena sin creérselo. Se lo habían repartido de nuevo sin su opinión.

- Harry.- el miro a Daphne.- ¿Que tal una ducha juntos?.- el solo asintio alegre.

En esta ocasión Daphne si pudo disfrutar de desnudar a Harry y que el hiciera lo mismo con ella.

La rubia estaba disfrutando de su nueva situación. No había mentido cuando dijo que esperaba un matrimonio concertado.

Sabía de sobra lo que le habría esperado. Algún que otro revolcón rápido e insatisfactorio. Dar a su marido un par de pequeños para perpetuar su línea y a partir de ahí, ser la perfecta esposa trofeo.

Lo que vivía era lo opuesto. Su flamante marido tenía un gran interés en complacerla. En la ducha la enjabonó y froto con delicadeza. Consiguiendo ponerle la piel de gallina. Era increíble como el chico podía sacar de ella esas sensaciones. Sabia donde tocar y como para derretir su armadura de hielo.

Casi acabaron haciéndolo en la ducha, pero aun mojados se llevaron mutuamente entre besos a la cama.

Ni un minuto después la chica apenas podía mantener la respiración ante lo que el joven estaba haciéndole. Con el rostro Encerado entre sus piernas, la besaba con insistencia. En ese momento agradeció por la existencia de los hechizos silenciadores. Los gritos de placer habrían despertado a toda la mansión.

Poco después y sin dejar de besarla, Harry se acerco a su cara. Daphne no le dio tiempo y le rodeo la cintura con sus piernas. Dejándole claro lo que quería.

Harry sonrió antes de ceder a sus deseos.

Cuando se unieron de nuevo se sintió completa. En un pequeño lugar de su mente lo poco que quedaba de su pensamiento coherente, se preguntaba como podía haber vivido antes sin esto. Esa pequeña voz quedo pronto olvidada cuando su cuerpo acompaño al de su marido en el satisfactorio encuentro. En la entrada junto a la ropa una poción permanecía olvidada. En esta ocasión Harry Potter estaba descansado para lo que le esperaba.

Al terminar Daphne Greengrass, la orgullosa reina del hielo de Slytherin apenas podía decir un par de palabras coherentes. A su lado, un sonriente Harry Potter solo asentía.

- ¡Harry… Genial… fantástico… Tracey… espera…!.- pudo decir al fin la rubia.

- Uhu.- fue la simple respuesta del sonriente chico.

La mañana siguiente, todos descansaban en el cuarto de Susan. Con casi ninguna diferencia sobre las posturas del día anterior.

-x-

Poco después del almuerzo, Harry encontró a Ron sentado en la biblioteca.

- ¡Hey!. ¿Que tal?- su amigo lo miro.

- ¿Que tal tu de todas formas?. ¿Como fue con los padres de Hermione?.- Ron sonrió con burla. Harry bufo.

- No me puedo quejar. Sigo vivo.- lo miro.- ¿Que haces?.

- Trato de pensar que hacer. Con toda esta locura terminada creo que es el momento de pensar en lo que haré el resto de mi vida.

- ¡Estas jugando con los Chursley Cannons!. ¿Que mas quieres?.- Harry lo miro extrañado al hablar.

- ¿Y después?.- el pelirrojo lo miro.- ¡Quiero decir!. Tu… bueno ya estas casado y tu futuro esta garantizado. Si quisieras serias el ministro de magia.- Los ojos verdes del chico se abrieron al máximo.

- ¡No digas esas cosas!. Me dan miedo.- ambos se rieron.

- ¡En serio!. Parte de tu vida ya esta encarrilada.- Ron sonrió.- y parece que va muy bien.- Harry sonrió al recordar a sus esposas.

- Es genial.

- ¡Di que no si te atreves!.- levanto una mano con cinco dedos en alto.- Eres el mago mas envidiado del país.

- ¡No es eso!.- se sentó frente a su amigo y sonrió.- ¡Bueno en parte si!.- Ambos sonrieron.- Cada una es única y diferente. Todas me dan algo que no deja de maravillarme.

- ¿Hasta las serpientes?.- Al decirlo Ron miro a su amigo de lado.

- Nunca nos relacionemos con ellas. ¡Si vale!. ¡Son un poco estrictas con el tema de los sangres puras y todo ese tema!.- pensó un instante.- Pero dejando eso de lado son geniales.

- De todas formas tendrán que olvidarse de lo referente a la pureza de la sangre quieran o no.- Harry miro a su amigo.- Tu eres lo que ellos llaman un media sangre, un mestizo. ¡Y estas casadas contigo!. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?.- Harry negó.- No solo han tomado tu apellido han entrado en tu familia y dejado las suyas. Cuando tengáis hijos no podrán seguir con ese rollo de la sangre.- Ron sonrió.- Y se llevan muy bien con Hermione.- Harry lo pensó.

- Pues la vedad es que si. Nunca hubiera pensado que las cinco estarían tan cercanas.- Ron miraba a su amigo divertido.

- Puede que el compartir el mismo juguete haga que se lleven bien.- Bromeo el pelirrojo. Harry dio un golpe a su amigo en el hombro.- ¡Hey, yo solo digo lo que veo!.

Las cinco chicas entraron en la biblioteca y vieron la escena.

- ¿Que es lo pasa aquí?.- Hermione los conocía lo suficiente como saber que los dos varones tramaban algo.

- Solo hablamos de lo bonito que es compartir.- bromeo Ron. Harry le dio un golpe.

- No me digas que esto tiene que ver con tu hermana.- pregunto Pansy. El pelirrojo la miro sin entender.- ¿No?. ¡Entonces vale!.

- Harry, nosotras vamos al callejón diagon tenemos que hacer algunas compras y Pansy quiere reunirse un rato con su madre.- dijo Tracey.- ¿Necesitas algo?.- El moreno las miro y pensó.

- ¡No!. ¡Pero si las señoras necesitan mi ayuda, será un placer acompañarlas!.- Al decirlo Harry hizo una pequeña inclinación que lo dejo en una postura muy digna.

- ¡Que galante caballero!.- respondió con gracia Daphne.- ¡será todo un placer para estas desvalidas damas!.- las demás sonrieron divertidas.

- Creo que seria buena idea que viniera Harry.- pensó Susan.- Aun esta muy reciente todo lo de la boda y si vamos solas creo que… seria muy violento.

- Es cierto.- el chico se tenso.- No se si seria mejor dejar pasar unos días.- las chicas lo miraron serias.

- Si por ti fuera no saldriamos del cuarto.- respondio Pansy.- ¡No es que me queje!.- añadio con rapidez.- Pero tarde o temprano tendremos que salir.

- Tengo que comprar mi material para Hogwarts..- dijo Astoria.- Puedo esperar pero ya que todas van al callejón, ¿os importa que me una?.- la chica estaba en la puerta.

- ¡Para nada?.- respondió su hermana.- yo precisamente voy a por material de pociones.

- Entonces vamos.- Harry se levanto.- ¡Yo las protegere, mis damas!.

- Con eso contamos.- añadió Hermione.- En cuanto te vean nosotras podremos escabullirnos y comprar tranquilas.- Las demás se rieron.

- Lo teníais todo planeado.- Harry miro a sus mujeres.- ¡Sois únicas!.- Susan se acerco y lo beso.

- Esa es la idea.

-x-

Las llamas verdes anunciaban la llegada de alguien por la chimenea del caldero chorreante. Lupin miro a todas partes y se aparto. Una serie más de fogonazos y algunas personas más aparecieron en el lugar por la chimenea.

Pocos prestaron atención, hasta que reconocieron a Harry Potter entre los recién llegados.

La identidad de las féminas que lo seguían estaba clara desde ese momento.

Tuvieron que recibir las felicitaciones de algunos magos y brujas mientras se acercaban al muro que daba paso al callejón Diagon.

Harry pulso los ladrillos y la pared les dejo acceso al mágico lugar.

- Señoras, hagan el favor de guiarnos.- les pidió el ojiverde.

- Mi madre me espera en la heladería.- dijo Pansy.

- Astoria y Yo, tenemos que ir a por los ingredientes de pociones.- respondió Daphne.

- ¡Voy con vosotras! Me pilla de paso a la librería.- dijo Hermione.

- Nosotras vamos a madame Madkin.- dijeron Tracey y Susan.

- Entonces yo…- las chicas lo miraron sonriendo.- Visitare a los gemelos y la tienda de Quiddich.- respondió derrotado.- Atraeré la mayoría de la atención.

- Perfecto.- respondió Daphne.- Nos encontraremos con Pansy y su madre en una Hora.

- Tened cuidado.- les dijo Harry serio.- Por favor.

Las chicas sonrieron. Antes de irse todas le dieron un beso en los labios. Después se despedían. Incluso Astoria se atrevio a un beso en la mejilla peligrosamente cerca de la boca.

Lupin miraba la escena divertido.

-x-

Harry , Ron y Lupin. Pusieron rumbo a la tienda de quiddich.

Como las chicas habían previsto la mayoría de los magos que había reconocieron al chico y tardo poco en estar rodeado de gente que lo felicitaba.

Incluso tuvo algunos problemas que lo avergonzaba, para diversión de Ron y Lupin. Un par de jóvenes brujas se ofrecían para ser una mas de sus esposas

Un mago le pregunto lo que tenia que hacer para conseguir que se le permitiera tener también más de una esposa.

El avergonzado chico se disculpo de el alegando que ni el estaba seguro aun de cómo había sucedido todo.

Casi en la puerta de la tienda de deportes mágica varios reporteros se acercaron pidiendo una entrevista. Desde el interior del comercio podían ver lo sucedido y abrieron las puertas para que el moreno y sus amigos pudieran entrar, cerrando detrás de ellos el acceso.

- Gracias.- les dijo el joven.

- Es un placer para mi negocio su visita.- respondió el mago.- mi nombre es Melanius Buggins. Y le aseguro que es un placer para mi que Harry Potter y el guardian de los Chursley Cannons Ronald Weasley, esten hoy en mi tienda.- Esto era nuevo para Ron que se sonrojo levemente.

-x-

Los chicos estuvieron mirando las novedades y el dueño en persona les asesoraba y guiaba por las estanterías.

Harry y los demás podían ver que en el exterior la cantidad de gente había crecido.

Compraron un par de objetos y agradecieron al dueño su atención.

Antes de salir el les pidió si podían firmar algunos objetos.

Amablemente ellos accedieron.

Lupin se sorprendió cuando se le pidió que firmara también una fotografía que habían tomado de los tres junto al dueño. En recuerdo de la visita. A fin de cuentas el también era un héroe del reciente conflicto.

Después los tres se prepararon para salir del lugar.

ABC, ABC, ABC, ABC, ABC, ABC, ABC, ABC, ABC, ABC, ABC, ABC, ABC, ABC.

Hola a todos.

Aquí tenéis otro capitulo de esta historia.

Me encanta ver lo que os gusta. Espero que siga consiguiendo ganar vuestro interés.

Vamos con los RR:

**Guest**: para el tema Malfoy y otros tendréis que esperan algo más.

**Noemí Cullen**: Si con esta historia te ríes… Espera a leer la que estoy comenzando. Me esta ayudando mi hermano con algunas partes de broma. No se si será una buena historia. Pero creo que tendrá muchas mas risas que esta. Garantizado. Por cierto no es apta para seguidoras/es de Malfoy.

**xxxIloveKISSHUxxx**: por un momento al leer tu RR me asuste. Parecía que estabas leyendo ya la historia. Si, la escena de los Granger es casi, como la pensaste. Te diré sin embargo que Pansy dará mucho más que hablar en el futuro.

**LeNashSkoll, Lokin**: Lo siento pero creo que con cinco ya va bien. Eso si Astoria… hay algo divertido en los próximos Cáp.

**Loco Lunatico**: ¿Que FF pequeños?. Creo que te refieres a los que aun no he terminado. Gracias por dejar un RR.

**Makarva**: Con Luna… pues vive su especial vida. No se si la incluiré en la historia, mas adelante.

Gracias también a:

**Susigabi, xxxprincessakuraxxx, Jessyryddle, JAMES POTTER TONKS, kotte, Core Nakisawa, anita1989, xonyaa11, lizzy black, Erandy C, Alba marina, Ulquiorra31 **y** Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter**.

Me despido hasta la próxima.

UN saludo a todos de Carmen (Alohopotter).


	7. Chapter 7

7.- dia de compras…

Daphne, Astoria y Hermione. Caminaban juntas bromeando.

Dos brujas se acercaron y felicitaron a las tres por su enlace con el héroe del mundo mágico.

La sonrisa de Astoria callo cuando su hermana hablo.

- Que no se te pase por la cabeza. Harry ya esta mas que servido con nosotras cinco.- La menor miro a su hermana sonriendo.

- ¿Como puedes hacerle esto a tu querida y única hermana?.- dijo la joven. La rubia sonrió.

- Recuerda que ahora tengo cuatro Hermanas mas.- La pequeña de los Greengrass, se molesto y dijo algo en voz baja que divirtió a las otras dos brujas.

Delante de la Liberia tuvieron un encuentro inesperado. Saliendo del negocio Blaise Zabini se quedo mirando a su antigua compañera.

- ¡Daphne!.- el chico se acerco a besarla. La chica después de una sonrisa lo paro.

- ¿Que tal Blaise?. Me alegro de verte.

- Acabo de regresar y me entere de lo sucedido. Siento no…- El Slytherin vio a Hermione.- ¿Que haces aquí Granger?.

- Solo voy a la librería.- dijo tranquila dando un paso.

- Eso, ¡largo!.- dijo divertido.

- Blaise por favor. Para.- le pidió la rubia.

- ¿Por qué?. Es solo Granger.- bufo el mago moreno.

- ¡No!. Ella, es mi hermana.- La respuesta de la chica sorprendió tanto a Hermione como a Zabini.

- ¿Qué?.- la miro riéndose.- ¡No digas tonterías!. Tu hermana es Astoria.- el joven miro a la joven Greengrass al decirlo. La rubia lo miro entendiendo algunas cosas.

- ¿Cuanto hace que regresaste?.- le pregunto la rubia.

- Apenas ayer por la tarde.- respondió el chico.

- ¿No has leído el profeta?.- pregunto Astoria divertida.

- No. ¿Ocurre algo?.- el Slytherin se preocupo.

- Yo mejor me voy. ¡Nos vemos después Daphne!.- dijo Hermione dejando al grupo en dirección a la entrada de la librería.

- ¡Para ti es Greengrass!. ¡Respeta tu sitio!. ¡Granger!.- gruño Zabini.

- ¡No Blaise!. Me he casado. Greengrass ya no es mi apellido.- lo corrigió ella. El chico de color la miro asombrado.

- ¡Felicidades!.- Sonrió de lado.- ¿Señora Malfoy?.- Astoria comenzó a reír junto a su Hermana. Incluso Hermione dejo escapar una risa. Eso molesto al Slytherin.

- ¡Que te largues Granger!.- Hermione se giro divertida.

- Mi apellido es Potter.- dijo la Gryffindor levantado la mano para que el mago pudiese ver el anillo. El Slytherin la miro y se rió.

- ¡Al fin hiciste algo inteligente!. ¡Cazaste a cara rajada!. ¡JA, JA, JA!. ¡Me alegro!. ¡Tal para cual!.- Hermione se quedo mirando al chico y a Las rubias, sonriendo. Daphne entendió y asintió divertida.

- De hecho Blaise. No me he casado con Malfoy.- Dijo la rubia. Al oírla el mago la miro extrañado.

- ¿Desde cuando es Malfoy?.- la miro extrañado.

- Desde que me insulto en plena calle y trato de convertirme en su puta delante de mi marido.- Zabini cambio la cara.- ¿Sabes que el ministerio ha confiscado todas las posesiones de familias Mortifagas?.

- Algo he oído, si. Es lamentable.- respondió el Slytherin.

- Malfoy se ofreció amablemente a mantenerme.- dijo ella con cierto asco. El Slytherin asintió.

- Siempre ha pensado mas con la entrepierna que con la cabeza.- Dijo Zabiny tratando de explicar lo obvio.

- ¡Díselo Daphne!.- Astoria sonreía al hablar.

- ¿El que?.- el Slytherin no podía negar que estaba interesado.

- El nombre de mi marido. Lo mejor que me ha podido suceder.- aclaro la rubia. El mago miro a su compañera con cierta preocupación.

- Si me dices que es Weasley o Longbotton, me apenaría por ti.- respondió tratando de bromear.

- ¡No!. ¡Por cierto Ron, me cae bien!.- respondió la rubia. La cara de Zabini no tenia precio.- El nombre de mi marido es Harry Potter.- El mago se puso serio.

- ¿Que estupida broma es esta?.- dijo Zabini mirando a su amiga.

- ¡No es una broma!.- dijo Astoria.- Yo estuve presente en la ceremonia.- lo callo.- ¡Y antes de que digas la misma tontería que Malfoy sobre los matrimonios múltiples, te diré que el ministerio ya lo ha explicado y el completamente legal!.

La mirada de Blaise Zabini se repartía entre las dos rubias y la castaña tras el. Al mirar de nuevo a Daphne esta había levantado la mano enseñándole el anillo de casada.

El mago la miro con cierto asco antes de alejarse.

- Has caído muy bajo…, ¡Potter!.- Dijo el Slytherin con cierto odio en la voz. La chica sonrió.

- Si esto es caer bajo estoy más que satisfecha de haberlo hecho.- A la contestación de la rubia el Slytherin prefirió no responder y se alejo de las tres brujas. Tenia que encontrar un periódico mágico cuanto antes.

Las tres chicas lo vieron alejarse divertidas.

- Un galeon a que va directo a buscar un diario de ayer.- dijo Astoria.

- No lo dudo.- bromeo Daphne. Después miro a Hermione.- ¡En cuanto terminemos vendremos a buscarte!.- Hermione asintió.- Hasta dentro de un rato.- sonrió.- ¡Hermana!.- Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa divertida.

- OS esperare aquí… Hermanas.

Las tres se separaron divertidas.

Astoria noto que su hermana seguía riéndose.

-¿Me contaras el chiste?.- pregunto Astoria. la mayor miro a su hermana.

- Zabini va directo a encontrarse con Tracey y Susan.- sonrió.- Y si no encuentra antes un profeta creo que va a recibir otra dura sorpresa.- Ahora fue el turno de la joven Greengrass de reírse.

-x-

Como había supuesto la rubia, Blaise Zabini caminaba furioso en dirección a la tienda de túnicas de madame Máxime. Era la ruta directa Hacia Gringotts donde tenía que ir sin falta. Estaba más interesado en buscar un periódico que le explicara lo sucedido. Pero tenía una cita con los duendes y lo que menos le interesaba era llegar tarde y que se enfurecieran. Después de la reunión buscaría por todos los medio el profeta para enterarse de lo que había pasado. Tal vez incluso una reunión con Draco y los demás.

Delante de el vio a dos jóvenes brujas que reían. Reconoció a otra de sus compañeras Tracey Davis. Junto a ella una chica de la que no recordaba el nombre pero sabia que perteneció a la casa de Hufflepuff.

- ¡Tracey!.- Casi grito el para llamar su atención. La chica lo vio venir.

- Buenos días Blaise.- respondió la morena al verlo.

- Acabo de cruzarme con… ¡Daphne!.- dijo con cierto asco. La chica lo noto, al igual que Susan.- ¡Dice que se ha casado con…Potter!.- se rió.- Por si esa estupidez no fuera poco, encima resulta que el cara rajada también esta casado con la come libros de su amiga.- se paso la mano nervioso por el pelo. - ¡No se que locuras han pasado desde que me fui!. ¡Esa…traidora desgraciada me dijo que toda la información salio ayer en el profeta!.

- Es cierto Zabini.- el cambio de voz y la forma de nombrarlo por su apellido llamo la atención del mago.

- ¿Que pasa aquí?.- la miro.- ¿Por que de pronto soy Zabini?.

- Agradezca que nos dignamos a responder después de insultar a nuestras hermanas y marido.- Susan respondió. La respuesta dejo al Slytherin mirando de una a otra. Bajo la vista hacia sus manos. La Hufflepuff se dio cuenta de eso.- ¿Buscas esto?. la mano dejando ver su anillo. A su lado Tracey hizo lo mismo.

- Creo que no tenemos más que hablar, señor Zabini.- le dijo Tracey antes de que ella y Susan siguieran su camino mirándolo con odio.

- ¿Que cojones pasa aquí?.- la mente del Slytherin estaba cada vez mas liada.- Tengo que leer ese periódico.- acelero el paso hacia Gringotts.

-x-

Con paso acelerado se dirigía hacia el banco mágico. En su mente no paraba de analizar todo lo que le había pasado. Su carrera distraída se paro al oír una voz conocida.

- ¡Madre!. ¿Como puedes decir eso?.- Dijo Pansy. Había contado algunos detalles de su noche de bodas y bromeo con los comentarios de la menor de los Greengrass y la pelirroja Weasley. Para su sorpresa, su madre lo único que dijo al terminar fue que bien podía ella también intentarlo.

- ¿Que quieres que te diga, después de lo que me has contado?.- sonrió.- ¡Y lo que yo pude ver!. Admito que me provocas una gran envidia.- las dos mujeres se rieron.

- ¡Lo siento, pero no es necesaria ayuda!.- bromeo su hija.

- ¡Pansy!.- Blaise miro a la chica y sonrió. Después hizo lo mismo con su madre.- señora Parkinson. Lamento mucho lo que le ha sucedido a su familia.

- Agradezco su preocupación señor Zabiny.- la mujer suspiro.- pero la familia no ha sobrevivido. Soy la ultima Parkinson y el apellido desaparecerá conmigo.- El mago condescendiente asintió.

- ¿Que te trae por aquí?.- pregunto Pansy.

- Acabo de llegar de Italia y me encuentro sumergido en una pesadilla. Tengo que arreglar urgentemente mi situación con Gringotts y el ministerio. Al menos mi situación es mucho mejor que la de Draco. - Pansy puso cara de asco al oír el nombre de Malfoy, pero el Slytherin no se dio cuenta.- Me he encontrado con… dos de nuestras antiguas compañeras de casa.- al hablar las dos mujeres notaron su disgusto.- No se como pero Potter ha conseguido casarse con ellas y parece que no son las únicas, una Hufflepuff y la come libros también.- Las mujeres se miraron sabiendo lo que sucedería.- ¡No se que ha podido pasar por las cabezas de esas idiotas!. ¡Ensuciar el nombre de sus familias con esa unión!.- bufo molesto.

- ¿Entiendo que no sabe lo sucedió?.- Euridice Parkinson noto la cara seria de su hija.

- Lo primero que pienso hacer en cuanto termine mis diligencias, es informarme.- recordó algo al ver a Pansy.- He quedado con Draco Malfoy.- miro a su antigua compañera.- Tal vez te apetezca unirte a nosotros.

- Antes de volver a ver a ese hurón albino, preferiría besar un hipogrifo.- Zabini la miro extrañado al oírla.

- ¿Que ha pasado?.- miro a la chica.- Pense que querias que pidiese tu mano.

- Se casara pronto con una alemana rica.- Pansy hablaba con indiferencia.- Cuando mi fortuna desapareció, también lo hizo su interés en un matrimonio.

- ¿Estáis en la ruina?.- el mago miro a las brujas.

- Por suerte no.- dijo la madre de la chica.- Le agradeceríamos que nos dejara tranquilas y se abstenga de nombrar a semejante basura.- La mente del mago estaba bloqueada. Después de la caída del señor oscuro, todas las alianzas que tenían cayeron como un castillo de cartas.

- Siento oír eso. De todas formas tengo que retirarme. Si me disculpan.- Miro a la chica.- Ya hablaremos Pansy.

- Lee el profeta antes de decidir nada.- fue lo que dijo la chica. Zabini asintió antes de alejarse confuso. Tenía que acudir sin falta a gringotts y llegaba tarde. En cuanto saliera tendría que averiguar muchas cosas.

-x-

Harry y sus dos compañeros consiguieron llegar a la tienda de los gemelos.

Fueron recibidos por la pareja de hermanos entre sus habituales bromas.

Lo que extraño al moreno era el comportamiento casi respetuoso de la pareja de hermanos. Algo muy distinto a su relación anterior. Si lo comparase con algo seria como el que muchos tenían con Dumbledore.

Los hermanos le explicaban todo lo que podían y ponían algunos productos en una bolsa, insistiendo en que tenía que llevárselos.

Por un momento Harry se preocupo por esta nueva actitud, le recordaba demasiado a Colin Creevey.

La hora de regresar con las chicas había llegado. Para su fortuna, Fred y George le dejaron usar un pequeño pasadizo que tenían preparado para huidas.  
Los tres aparecieron lejos de la tienda y toda la muchedumbre.

Comenzaron su paso rápido a la heladería para reunirse con las señoras Potter.

Harry podía ver a Pansy junto a su madre hablando. Por el lateral Hermione y las hermanas rubias se acercaban y por el frente Susan y Tracey lo saludaban.

- Como fueron las compras.- pregunto el.

- Bien.- dijo de lado Astoria.

- ¿Paso algo?.- pregunto el moreno preocupado.

- ¡Nada!.- añadió Daphne.- Solo un encuentro molesto.

- Lo mismo.- dijo Tracey.

- ¿Zabini?.- termino Pansy. Las demás asintieron.- No te preocupes, no sabia nada.- sonrió.- Estoy segura que la próxima reunión no será tan civilizada.- todas sonrieron.

El las miraba sin entender. Pero como no había pasado nada lo dejo pasar.

Con todos reunidos decidieron regresar.

Harry sufrió un último asalto por parte de la afectuosa madre de Pansy.

Estaba listos para oirse cuando Blase Zabiny aparecio con una copia del profeta.

La cara del Slytherin al mirara todos confirmaba a las chicas que al fin había leído el articulo.

Harry se coloco delante de todas sus esposas.

- Potter.- Harry asintió antes de contestar.

- Zabiny.

- Te felicito por tu… gran boda.- Al decirlo El Slytherin levanto el periódico mágico que traía aplastado en la mano.

- Gracias.- respondió el moreno. Zabiny miro alas mujeres y asintió molesto antes de irse.

- Parece que hemos perdido otro amigo.- dijo Daphne.

- Mas bien otro Malfoy.- dijo Pansy.

- ¡Lo que cambia la gente un simple articulo en el profeta!.- bromeó Euridice Parkinson.- Antes se veía mas que dispuesto a hablar con nosotras.

- ¿No le dijiste nada?.- pregunto Astoria.

- Preferí que lo leyera no me gusto como hablaba de nosotras.- sonrió Pansy al decirlo.- La cara de idiota que tenia si que me ha gustado.

Todos sonrieron ante al idea de la morena. Varios comenzaron a mirarlos y Harry temía lo que se avecinaba.

- ¡Mis damas!. Si no sedean nada mas…- Las mujeres asintieron sonriendo.

El grupo se despidió de la señora Parkinson que agradeció el comportamiento de Harry.

- Cuando entro en la sala del ritual supe que mi hija estaría encantada con este matrimonio.- dijo la matriarca Parkinson. El chico le sonrió agradecido.

- Si yo hubiera sabido lo que se ahora, hubiese saltado hacia esa copa.- dijo Astoria. El resto se rieron de la cara de Harry.

Cuando el grupo que lo esperaba delante de sortilegios Weasley, se entero de que el chico estaba en otra parte acompañado de sus esposas, Harry y las chicas entraban en el caldero chorreante y poco después por medio de la chimenea regresaban a la mansión.

-x-

Había pasado más de un mes desde la ceremonia. En ese tiempo El gran matrimonio prefirió dejar que las cosas se tranquilizasen.

Realizaron algunas salidas al callejón Diagon y Hogsmeade. En cada ocasión Harry sirvió de distracción para que las chicas pudieran moverse algo mas tranquilas. Un par de veces una o dos se quedaban junto a el para ayudarlo y hacer frente a todas las mujeres que trataban de convencerlo de añadirlas a su familia.

Por suerte en todas estas salidas no tuvieron otro encontronazo con un antiguo compañero.

También recibieron un búho de los padres de Hermione que los felicitaba y pedían perdón, invitándolos a todos a una nueva cena. Daniel prometió que se comportaría con Harry y Pansy. Aunque antes de la llegada del grupo Enma tuvo que obligarlo a guardar algunas herramientas de su profesión que olvido recoger.

En esta ocasión la noche fue algo mas tranquila. Enma hablaba con las chicas y Harry tuvo que soportar la conversación algo tensa con el padre de Hermione.

Fue divertido cuando Dan admitió molesto que era difícil tratar de intimidar a un joven que había matado a serpientes gigantes, vencido a seres espectrales y acabado con un loco megalómano. La respuesta del chico hizo que todos acabaran riéndose.

- Pues, ahora no me importaría enfrentarme a alguno de esos antes que a un molesto padre.- dijo a media voz. Las risas rompieron la difícil situación y todos se relajaron mucho.

No todo fueron salidas de compras y sexo increíble. Además de conocerse y disfrutar de noches de placer…, habían hablado de lo que cada uno esperaba de esta relación y que pensaban hacer en sus vidas, su futuro y los planes de cada uno.

Susan quería seguir los pasos de su tía. Harry le sugirió que bien podría hacerse cargo de los asientos en el wizengamot que tenia la familia.

Hermione se decanto por la investigación al igual que Tracey. Daphne prefería seguir con su idea de conseguir su maestría en pociones, junto con Pansy.

Harry decidió que el trabajo de auror estaba totalmente descartado. Ser usado por el ministerio como reclamo no estaba en sus planes.

El chico pensó en estudiar sanción. Hermione le recordó que esto podría provocar una extraña epidemia de brujas con afecciones múltiples que rogarían por su atención.

Al final la solución la trajo Lupin. En una visita sugirió al moreno que tomara su lugar. El prefería cambiar de materia.

Harry había demostrado ser un gran profesor cuando creo el club de duelo. Hogwarts se beneficiaria de las enseñanzas de un mago con conocimiento muy superiores a los de auror. Susan y Hermione estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo. Las otras tres chicas se convencieron después de recibir clases particulares del moreno.

Fue sorprendente ver por la casa varios patronus recorriendo el lugar. La única que no le encontró diversión a esto fue Molly. Más de una vez se sobresaltaba al cruzarse con uno de los animales fantasmales.

Astoria disfruto de las clases particulares. Reconoció que Harry era un poderoso mago y estaba deseando de poder recibir clases en cuanto comenzara el año. Dumbledore estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con la idea. Sobre todo por el habitual problema de encontrar profesor para defensa. Tal vez Harry acabaría con la maldición.

El moreno tardo poco tiempo en ser contratado como el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Lupin le aseguro que le ayudaría en todo lo que necesitase.

Hasta que se iniciasen las clases Lupin asesoro a Harry sobre la formas de dar clase a los diferentes años. Esa fue la tónica diaria. Al menos hasta la semana previa al cumpleaños de Harry. Faltaba solo un día para el cumpleaños del moreno y todas las chicas estaban muy nerviosas y calladas.

La mañana del cumpleaños del moreno amaneció como ya era habitual en un cuarto distinto y rodeado de sus esposas.

Entre bromas se levantaron y se prepararon para bajar. De repente Susan salio corriendo. Poco después Pansy hacia lo mismo y era seguida por Tracey.

- ¿Que sucede aquí?.- Harry miro a Daphne y Hermione que permanecían junto a el.

- ¿Quieren usar el baño las primeras?.- dijo Daphne dudosa.

El moreno bajo y desayuno con el resto. Entre felicitaciones y bromas fue como se lo encontraron sus esposas al bajar.

La fiesta sorpresa no era tal. Pero Ron fue encargado de entretener a Harry con un vuelo en escoba después del almuerzo. Ese fue el regalo de Dumbledore. Disponer de todo el estadio de Quiddich de Hogwarts para ellos.

Mientras el resto decoraba la casa y preparaba la cena.

A la hora convenida El pelirrojo llevo de vuelta al chico. Nada mas entrar fue recibido por todos en un gran grito de felicitaciones. Varios se acercaron y lo abrazaron. El chico sonreía feliz. Sus esposas una detrás de otra se acercaron a darle un apasionado beso.

- ¡Vamos a cenar!.- grito Molly.

Todos se fueron hacia la cocina donde una gran cena estaba servida. En el centro el habitual y espectacular pastel de cumpleaños de Molly. En esta ocasión la Patriarca Weasley tuvo que permitir que las cinco chicas la ayudaran a terminarlo.

Comieron rieron y gastaban bromas.

Al terminar fueron a comerse el tradicional pastel de Molly al salón.

Harry soplo las velas y brindaron por el chico.

- ¡Ahora los regalos!.- grito Tonks.

Abrió cada uno de los regalos que iban desde unos calcetines de un avergonzado Dobby a unos libros muy útiles para dar clases, por parte de Lupin.

Al terminar la ronda las únicas que faltaban por entregar sus regalos eran las cinco esposas del chico.

Todas estaban delante del chico y las cinco sonreían. Se miraron y a una señal dos elfos aparecieron con una caja.

- Esto es de parte de todas nosotras. Ya que el regalo es el mismo decidimos que era mejor así.- dijo Hermione.

Harry tomo el paquete y sonriendo lo abrió con cuidado. Después del paquete explosivo de los gemelos se esperaba cualquier cosa.

Al abrirlo las miro extrañado.

- Antes de que lo preguntes no están reducidas, son su tamaño real.- dijo Daphne.

- Gracias por estas.- saco uno de los objetos.- escobas en miniatura.- Algunas mujeres gimieron de alegria.- Pero con una sola hubiera bastado.

- Es logico que cada uno de tus hijos tenga la suya propia.- sonrió susan. Harry se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

- ¿De verdad?.- Harry tomo las cinco pequeñas escobas. Las cinco chicas asintieron sonriendo.- ¡SIIII!.- Harry fue de una en una abrazandolas y besandolas.- ¡Soy maravillosas!. ¡Es el mejor regalo que me podiais hacer!.

- ¡Ni pienses que te daremos el mismo cada año!.- bromeo Pansy.

En ese momento todos en la sala se alegraron aun más si cabía.

Lupin reía sin parar. El y los gemelos comenzaron a gritar al unísono.

- ¡Los merodeadores han vuelto!. ¡Los merodeadores han vuelto!.- El único al que no gusto ese grito de felicitación fue al profesor de pociones. Cerca Minerva pensaba en lo que esto podía significar para Hogwarts en unos años.

Como se esperaba Harry hizo que todas se sentaran con suavidad. Las miraba con una gran cara de felicidad. El pobre no sabía en cual centrarse y miraba a todas sin parar.

A regañadientes de alejo con los varones mientras las mujeres se reunían a felicitar y aconsejar a las futuras madres.

Por su parte Arthur y los demás rodeaban a Harry y le gastaban un sinfín de bromas sobre su paternidad. El chico sonreía mas atento a las cinco chicas que a otra cosa.

Esa noche Harry agradeció a todas de nuevo sus regalos. Cuando todos estaban en la cama reunidos harry hizo una pregunta.

- ¿Como nos lo hemos arreglado para que las cinco estéis embarazadas a la vez?.- lo dijo mas para el que para sus esposas, pero ellas se rieron.

- Yo no lo pensé.- respondió Susan.- Era la primera vez que yo… lo hacia.- sonrió feliz.- ¡Pero me encanta el resultado!.- El se acerco un poco y la beso.

- Yo era consciente y no puse medios par evitarlo.- dijo orgullos Daphne.- A fin de cuentas una poderosa familia tiene que tener un heredero y cuanto antes mejor.- miro a Harry.- ¡Y fue maravilloso el proceso para conseguirlo!.- Harry la miro sin creérselo.

- ¡Apúntame a eso también!.- añadió Tracey.

- ¡Y a mi!.- añadió Pansy.- ¡Y coincido con mis hermanas!. ¡No me arrepiento de nada!.- Las tres chicas se rieron ante la cara del ojiverde.

- Sois únicas.- respondió el. Todos se dieron cuenta de que Hermione no decía nada.- ¿Hermione?.- la chica se hizo la dormida.- Se que estas despierta.

- ¡Mnnn!.- gruño la castaña.- ¡vale!.

- ¿Cual es tu excusa?.- pregunto Tracey.

- No tengo.- al decirlo oculto la cara contra Harry.- Cuando oí a Pansy me excité y olvide tomar la poción.- Termino avergonzada. El resto estallo en risas.

- Empiezo a pensar que nunca me aburriré.- dijo Harry satisfecho. Las chicas sonrieron antes de acurrucarse contra el.

El anuncio de las chicas trajo algunos cambios. Harry pidió a los elfos que prepararan una habitación en exclusiva para los bebes. Justo al lado de la de sus padres. Aunque era mejor decir que estaba entre la de las chicas. También tubo que disculparse con Dumbledore. El moreno no tenía intención de perderse ni un segundo de todo el embarazo y el nacimiento de sus hijos.

La solución del director fue que las cinco chicas lo acompañaran a Hogwarts. Residirían en la zona destinada a los profesores.

McGonagall los miraba entre emocionada y molesta por lo que esto podía significar en el colegio mágico.

Pansy tuvo problemas para convencer a su madre de no organizar una gran fiesta para dar a conocer la noticia. Astoria se autoproclamo tía casi desde el anuncio.

Lo más divertido fue cuando todos fueron a cenar con los padres de Hermione y les dieron la noticia.

Los padres de Hermione tardaron un segundo en reaccionar.

- ¡Tu o lo haces a lo grande o no estas tranquilo!.- le dijo Daniel a Harry bromeando.

Aunque su hija y las demás le aseguraron que no era necesario La mujer les concertó una cita con una ginecóloga conocida.

Por mucho que le aseguraron que estarían perfectamente, no pudieron convencerla de lo contrario.

- No me quedare sin una foto de las ecografías.- sentencio Enma ante las brujas.- ¿Como podré presumir si no?.

No les quedo otra que aceptar y resignarse a cumplir con la amiga de la dentista.

-x-

Allí estaban en la consulta del medimago Muggle. Las chicas mágicas estaban muy nerviosas ya que todo era nuevo para ellas. Hermione trataba de tranquilizarlas.

Los nervios desaparecieron cuando tuvieron que hacer frente a la ginecóloga amiga de Enma Granger.

La mujer gritaba a Harry y decía un sin fin de frases sin sentido.

Aun cuando Hermione le explico la historia que tenían preparada. La mujer no quedo muy convencida.

Necesito algunos minutos para tranquilizarse y pensar en todo.

- ¡Dejémoslo!.- Suspiro mientras tomaba una carpeta.- Mi única misión es asegurarme de que todas están bien al igual que sus hijos. Las chicas asintieron.- Del tema legal se encargara el ministerio de sanidad y los jueces.- Hablaba mas para convencerse ella que para los chicos.- Ese será su problema no el mió.- Suspiro y miro a todos.- ¡Bien!. ¿Quién será la primera?.

Al terminar y una vez todas vestidas la mujer les explico la situación.

- Todas están en perfecto estado. Y sus hijos igual.- se produjo una sonrisa generalizada.- Están a penas de seis semanas. ¿Alguna ha sentido nauseas por la mañana?.- las cinco asintieron.- Es normal, pasaran.- les tendió unos folletos.- Diría que es el primer embarazo para todas.- Susan se sonrojó.- así que lean estos folletos y les aclarara algunas dudas.- se recostó en la silla.- Por mi parte solo me queda darles una nueva cita, para dentro de un mes.- Harry la miro.

- Vera es que yo…- la mujer lo miraba seria. Harry no podía dejar de sentir que lo culpaba de todo.- Soy profesor y pronto estaré dando clases no se si podremos venir cada mes…- La mujer lo miro molesta.

- El colegio es donde viviremos y allí contamos con una muy calificada doctora.- añadió Hermione.

- Si acuden a otro medico les remitiré mi informe.- lo corto.

- Ehhh. ¡Gracias!.- dijo al fin El moreno. Después ayudo a sus esposas a levantarse y salir.

Dejaron a la doctora Muggle murmurando sobre la estupidez de los jóvenes y su irresponsabilidad.

Enma estaba muy feliz de tener las ecografías. Al igual que las chicas mágicas que miraban embobadas las primeras fotografías de sus hijos. Aunque nadie pudiera ver nada.

El resto del mes pasó aun mas rápido para todos. Harry se desvivía por cada una de las chicas. Si no estaba atendiendo el más pequeño de sus deseos estaba recibiendo consejos de Lupin sobre las clases. Ni que decir tienen que el licántropo tenia que repetir todo dos veces para estar seguro de que el chico lo entendía.

-x-

Al fin llego el día que esperaban. El 1 de septiembre. El día anterior el gran matrimonio acudió a Hogwarts para que Harry tomara posesión de su puesto de profesor, fuera presentado a todos. Y dejaran sus cosas en su nueva habitación.

Volvieron a la mansión ya que al día siguiente tenían que llevar a Astoria al expreso. Aprovecharían para viajar ellos también en el tren.

En el anden tuvieron la suerte de que solo los padres podían acceder de forma que después de algunas felicitaciones el grupo pudo entrar en el expreso. Astoria desapareció poco después para buscar a sus amigas.

En el trayecto disfrutaron de la tranquilidad del viaje. Aunque las damas tuvieron que ir varias veces al baño, ante la mirada preocupada del moreno.

- Es normal, no te preocupes.- le dijo al fin Hermione. El solo asintió. Poco después la castaña salía corriendo en dirección al servicio.

Cuando Astoria regreso faltaba poco para llegar al castillo.

Harry salio y una vez en el exterior se percato de que en esta ocasión no había recibido la visita de cierto rubio. Sonrió divertido recordando.

La llegada trajo recuerdos a todos. Mas cuando Hagrid se acerco a saludarlos, antes de tomar a los primeros años.

Harry y sus esposas tomaron un carro y se dirigieron con rapidez al castillo.

Al llegar se sentaron en la mesa de los profesores y todos los chicos murmuraban sabiendo quienes eran, pero sin saber que clase darían.

Terminada la selección de los primeros años. Dumbledore se levanto y comenzó su discurso.

- ¡Bienvenidos todos una vez mas!. ¡Me alegro de ver tantas caras conocidas entre los presentes!. ¡Después de lo sucedido en nuestra comunidad, es el turno de su generación para evitar que esto vuelva a suceder!. ¡En vuestras manos esta el conseguir que nuestro mundo avance a un futuro en el que los magos aprendan de sus errores y se de cuenta de que las intolerancias sin sentido solo pueden conducir a la tragedia!.- hizo una pausa y miro a todos.- ¡Cambiando de tema!.¡Como siempre el bosque prohibido sigue siendo… prohibido!. ¡Y el señor Filch quiere que les recuerde la prohibición de ciertos objetos en le colegio!.- Sonrió.- ¡Sobre todo cualquier producto de sortilegios Weasley!.- se oyeron algunas risas.- ¡Por ultimo daremos la bienvenida a algunos nuevos profesores!. ¡La señorita Cho Chang se hará cargo de estudios Muggles!.- Se oyeron los aplausos. En cambio las señoras Potter se pusieron serias al aplaudir.- ¡El profesor Lupin ha decidido cambiar de asignatura y tomara el puesto de historia!.- muchos aplaudieron al saber que se verían libres del profesor fantasma.- ¡Eso significa que tendremos un nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras… Harry Potter…!.- el aplauso y los vítores no lo dejo terminar. Harry saludo nervioso. Dumbledore espero antes de seguir.- ¡Creo que es inútil decir nada mas del señor Potter!.- se oyeron algunas risas.- ¡Solo quiero recordar la situación excepcional de su familia!. ¡Como sus ayudantes estarán sus esposas!.- de nuevo mas aplausos.- ¡No creo necesario recordar que la falta de respeto ya no es aceptable en esta institución!.- termino el viejo mago serio.- ¡Las cuestiones de sangre es algo inútil que debe ser olvidado!.- sonrio.- ¡Dicho esto!.- levanto las manos y toda la comida apareció.

Dumbledore estaba disfrutando. Parece que este año seria maravilloso. Incluso tendría diversión añadida. No paso desapercibido para el las miradas de las damas Potter a la nueva profesora de estudios muggles. Ni tampoco como al terminar la cena, cuando dicha profesora se acerco a Harry Potter y este fue literalmente rodeado de sus esposas.

El anciano profesor no podía dejar de ver la ironía de la situación. Harry potter había conseguido lo que los discursos del sombrero seleccionador no habia logrado. Unir a las cuatro casas, aunque fuera alrededor de el.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gracias a todos los que dejan su opinión. Estoy sorprendida de la cantidad de lectores que tiene esta historia.

Tengo que admitir que estoy tardando mucho en hacer esta historia. Tengo un bloqueo para continuar.

En cambio tengo muchas nuevas ideas para hacer otras historias.

Tratare de aclararme, si puedo.

Vamos con los RR:

_**Loquin:**_ Ya tienes tu respuesta de cómo vivirán. Además creo que la frase dicha en el anterior capitulo define bien la actitud de las chicas. "Todas comparten el mismo juguete". .

_**xxxIloveKISSHUxxx:**_ También me pasa algo así con pelis de misterio. Quiero aclararte que dudo que Ron y Luna intervengan mucho en esta historia. Aunque admito que la pareja es… diferente. La reunión de mujeres… no la veo como tú dices. Creo que el anuncio da algo por el estilo. Es lo mas cerca que estarás con esa idea. Aunque en otra historia…Por cierto, ¿que te pareció el nuevo carácter de los Granger?.

_**Noemí Cullen:**_ gracias. Tuve muchos problemas con la historia de Luna y no me quede muy satisfecha al final. Para tratar de resarcirme conmigo misma estoy comenzando otra historia con la rubia. Ya pondré algo más en mi perfil.

Gracias también por dejar una opinión o una frase de animo a: _**yuhoelmer**_, _**erandy c**_, _**nicole 1980**_, _**MerlinJJ**_, _**Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter **_(Animo con su Pololo, ), _**Makarva**_, _**jessyriddle**_ (Vidente en formación, ) y _**Alba Marina**_.

(Espero que no os molesten los comentarios, no los hago con mala intención).

Aprecio mucho que tengáis el tiempo de dejar un comentario. Anima el saber que una loca idea gusta a tantos.

Hasta la próxima un saludo de Carmen (Alohopotter).


	8. Chapter 8

8.- Lo que podría haber sucedido.

La vida en el castillo transcurría con cierta normalidad. Snape prefirió permanecer alejado de Harry, aunque en cada oportunidad dejaba caer uno de sus habituales comentarios hirientes. Las chicas se encargaban de clamarlo o dar una replica si el moreno no lo hacia.

Las mujeres Potter demostraron ser de gran utilidad. Todas ayudaban, cuando su situación se lo permitía, a algún profesor. Susan Potter a la profesora Sprout en los invernaderos. Hermione Potter a McGonagall y a la bibliotecaria. Tracey al profesor Flitwich y Pansy y Daphne se acercaban de vez en cuando a tratar de ayudar al profesor Snape. Aunque con un solo comentario en contra de su marido las dos desaparecían de la mazmorra, eso si, arruinando la poción que estuviera haciendo el odiado profesor en venganza.

Lo único que todas mantenía por igual es que Harry siempre tenía que estar acompañado por una de ellas. Y procurar que Cho Chang no se acercara a su marido ni un instante.

En esta tarea eran ayudadas por la menor de los Greengrass, que no dejaba de solicitar a su hermana un puesto como sexta esposa. A lo que todas se negaban cortésmente.

De todas formas, Astoria consiguió avergonzar al moreno cuando dejo escapar una breve historia sobre el ojiverde.

Harry se entero cuando un par de alumnas se referían a el como la Quimera Potter. Cuando el joven profesor pregunto el por que de ese apodo, todas las chicas respondían riéndose que preguntara a Astoria Greengrass.

La respuesta de la rubia fue muy preocupante y simple.

- La quimera es un ser mitad leon mitad cabra. Y su cola termina en una serpiente.- la chica dijo.- Todos dicen que con cinco mujeres estas como una cabra. No puedes negar que eres un Gryffindor o sea un león.- el joven asentía.- y por lo que vi y me contaron.- esto lo decía con voz insinuante.- no hay duda de que tienes una cola que es toda una serpiente.

Las mujeres potter estallaron en risas. El pobre Harry salio de la habitación completamente avergonzado.

Paso bastantes clases avergonzándose cuando alguna alumna lo llamaba por su apodo, supuestamente por error.

Mas de una noche sus mujeres hacían referencia a querer domar su cola de serpiente.

-x-

Así llego el fin del primer periodo. Cuando los alumnos regresaron a sus casas por navidad la familia Potter hizo lo mismo. Habian decidio organizar una gran fierta en su hogar para todos sus amigos y conocidos.

La víspera de este acto decidieron ir al callejón Diagon para las últimas compras.

Como ya era habitual Harry sirvió de distracción para que las chicas pudieran ir algo más cómodas. El moreno exigió que cada una fuera acompañada de alguno de sus amigos, debido a su estado de gestación.

Las cinco mujeres acababan de salir de uno de los comercio bromeando entre ellas y sus acompañantes.

Las risas cayeron cuando se acercaban a la entrada del callejón Knocktum. Ellas y sus acompañantes se pusieron algo mas alerta.

Pansy se fijo en un bulto que permanecía medio oculto en un rincón. No había duda de que alguien había escogido ese lugar para tratar de refugiarse del frió liado en una vieja manta. Todo hubiera quedado en un triste hecho si no llega a ser por que la joven se fijo en la pierna que sobresalía de la tela. Un zapato de mujer que reconoció era demasiado costoso para el aspecto del dueño, aun estando en mal estado.

Dos pasos más y un recuerdo vino a su mente. Las demás se percataron de la cara pálida de la morena.

- Pansy. ¿Estas bien?.- dijo Daphne.

- Sentémonos.- añadió Susan señalando unas mesas cercanas.

La Slytherin negó dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la persona tendida.

Un nuevo vistazo al zapato le confirmo lo que sus temores le habían sugerido.

- Morgana por favor, que no sea ella.- dijo la mujer mientras acercaba la mano a la destrozada manta. Con la otra indicaba a sus acompañantes que sabia lo que hacia.

- Ten cuidado.- oyó a su madre detrás. A su lado Tonks y las demás sostenían sus varitas listas.

En cuanto sitio que alguien tocaba su hombro la mujer en el suelo dio un salto aterrada.

- ¡NO!. ¡Por favor!. ¡Dejadme!. ¡No he hecho nada!.- con el miedo reflejado en su cara la joven miro a todas partes. Al ver a la persona que tenia ante ella reconoció a su antigua compañera de cuarto.- ¿Pansy?.

- ¡Oh Merlin!. ¡Millicen!. ¿Que te ha pasado?.- Pansy se acerco a su antigua compañera y la abrazo.

La bruja temerosa fue reticente al contacto pero una vez que su antigua amiga la abrazo ella devolvió el acto y comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

- ¡Por morgana y toda la magia!.- dijo Tracey.- ¡Es Millicen Bulstrode!. ¡No sabia nada de ella desde el fin de la guerra!.- A su lado las hermanas Greengrass asentían confirmado lo mismo.

Mientras las dos amigas se habían mirado sin dejar de llorar. Bulstrode miro a su amiga y al bajar la vista aprecio su barriga abultada.

- ¿Estas…?.- no podía seguir hablado.

- Si… nacerá para febrero.- respondió la morena sin dejar de llorar.- ¿Que te paso?. No supe nada de ti.- de nuevo la bruja comenzó a llorar.- Ven, vamos a otra parte.- la Slytherin trato de resistirse y miro a las acompañantes de su antigua amiga. Reconocía al menos a tres de ellas.

- Daphne, Tracey. ¿Señora Parkinson?.- las aludidas asintieron.

- Ven con nosotras.- dijo Daphne acercándose a su antigua compañera.- Vamos al caldero chorreante y hablaremos.- Bulstrode no ofreció apenas resistencia.

Cuando trato de coger la roída manta Pansy la paro.

- ¡Deja eso!. No te hará falta.

- Lo necesito. De noche hace mucho frió.- fue la respuesta de la bruja.

- Si piensas que vas a volver aquí estas loca.- añadió la morena seria.- Esta noche dormiras en nuestra casa.- la slytherin rompio a llorar de alegria.

- ¡Gracias, gracias!. ¡Oh Merlín!. ¡Haré lo que quieras!.- termino llorando.

- ¿Milly que te han hecho?.- termino Pansy llorando.

Con la ayuda de Pansy y su madre llevaron a la chica Bulstrode en dirección al caldero chorreante. Mas de uno miraba al grupo entre extrañado y sorprendido.

Algo más calmada Millicen Bulstrode miro al resto del grupo. Reconoció a la hermana de Daphne, la chica Weasley y la amiga de Potter, la sabelotodo. Se fijo en que además de Pansy, había al menos cuatro mujeres más en el mismo estado. Dos eran sus antiguas compañeras de habitación.

Las chicas al notarlo se agarraron sonrientes la tripa.

Nada mas entrar pidieron a Tom una habitación en el caldero chorreante para poder hablar. Además de algo de comida y bebida caliente.

-x-

Harry vio como Astoria se acercaba corriendo y con cierta preocupación en la cara. El temor por sus esposas lo puso tenso y se abrió camino hacia ella.

- ¡Astoria!. ¿Que sucede?.- le dijo ante de que la rubia pudiese hablar.- ¡¿No me digas que…?!.- la chica lo callo.

- ¡No es eso!. No pasa nada, ¡tranquilo!.- lo calmo.- Pero es mejor que vengas al caldero chorreante. Ha sucedido algo.

El chico y Lupin no necesitaron más. Apenas unos minutos después varias personas entraban corriendo en el caldero chorreante y fueron directos a Tom el tabernero.

- Arriba, segundo cuarto.- dijo al reconocerlos.

Un asustado Harry Potter entro la habitación. Allí vio a sus esposas y acompañantes sentadas alrededor de una gran mesa. Se fijo en una figura desaliñada que lo veía mientras tomaba un gran tazón de humeante sopa.

- ¿Potter?.- dijo la mujer.

- ¿Bulstrode?.- dijo el al reconocerla.- ¿Alguien puede decirme que ha sucedido?.- pidió el moreno.

- Y si añaden por que esta el aquí, mejor.- dijo Bulstrode.

- ¿Podemos esperar a que Milli termine?.- pidio Pansy.- Además me vendra bien terminar mi te.- Harry suspiro.

- No me asusteis asi.- pidio el.

- ¿Como es que teneis tanta confianza?.- pregunto la slytherin a su amiga.

- Es mi marido.- respondió tranquilamente Pansy. Milli dejo caer la cuchara sin creerselo. Señalo a su amiga que sonrio y despues señalo a su barriga.- Si, es el padre.

Millicen Bulstrode tomo una cerveza de mantequilla y se la acabo de un trago. Era demasiado para tomar de una vez.

Cuando la chica termino de comer dio un gran suspiro.

- Es justo lo que necesitaba.- dijo para ella misma. Después miro a todos y suspiro antes de hablar.-¿Que queréis saber?.- pregunto algo avergonzada.

- ¿Que te paso?. No supimos nada de ti desde que acabo la última batalla.- dijo Pansy. La chica parecía apunto de echar a llorar.

- Cuando el señor oscuro murió.- dijo mirando a Harry.- comenzó la persecución. Mi padre había muerto en la batalla y a mi madre la mandaría a Azkaban con toda seguridad.

- Sabemos lo que quieres decir.- añadió Daphne.- Nos paso lo mismo.

- Espero que no.- respondió seria la bruja.- Yo me fui a la casa de mi prometido.

- Theodore Nott.- dijo Trace. A nadie le paso desapercibida la cara de asco de la chica.

- ¡Ese hijo de puta!.- añadió Millicen.- Su padre se aseguro de que su fortuna no sufriría mucho si sucedía lo peor.- miro a sus amigas.- la mayor parte se su fortuna estaba en Francia u otro país. Cuando el ministerio le quito todo. Ese hijo de puta solo tuvo que hacer un viaje fuera del país para recuperar casi toda su fortuna.- comenzó a sollozar.- Pero mi padre… ese idiota no se le ocurrio ni esconder un galeon. ¡Todo para su amado señor!.- dijo con odio.

- A nosotras nos paso lo mismo .- dijo Pansy.- pero tuvimos suerte.- dijo sonriendo a Harry.

- Continua.- dijo Tracey.

- Me dijo que ya que no tenia ni un knut nuestro compromiso quedaba invalidado. Pero que el se encargaría de protegerme.- se fue avergonzando a medida que hablaba.- ¡yo solo tenia que…!.- no termino. Pansy la paro.

- ¡No sigas!.- la morena la tomo de las manos.- Draco nos propuso lo mismo.- la chica comenzó a llorar.

- ¡Ese hijo de puta…!.- Millicen comenzó a llorar sin control.

Pansy miro a todos los presentes y muchos entendieron, saliendo de la sala. Al final solo la familia Potter y los Slytherin cercanos a la familia se quedaron.

El ojiverde apenas podía reconocer a la Slytherin. Aun quedaba algo de la chica demasiado alta y con cara seria que recordaba demasiado a una institutriz inglesa antigua. Pero lo que había vivido saco algo que nadie había visto. Una belleza diferente pero que la hacia completamente distinta a su aspecto anterior. Durante un segundo al mirarla a los ojos reconoció el miedo que había en ellos. El mismo que el sintió mas de una vez en la casa de sus tios. No necesito que lo convencieran tenia muy claro lo que hacer.

- Te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos.- dijo Harry. La chica lo miro entre lagrimas.

- Es increible que tu seas mejor que esos hijos de puta.- respondió la joven.

- Draco nos invito a las tres a ser sus protegidas.- dijo Tracey. Millicen la miro.

- ¿Como escapasteis de ese colicorto?.- el termino dejo a todos sin saber que decir.

- ¿Nott te obligo a…?.- Pansy rezuamba odio en la voz.

- Cuando se canso de mi… me hizo acostarme con… Zabiny , Crable, Goyle y el colicorto… Draco Malfoy.- apenas podía hablar con el llanto.- Después… me lanzo a la calle. Llevo mas de dos semanas sobreviviendo…- se froto los ojos para quitar algunas lagrimas.- Vendí mi varita por algo de comida un par de pociones y esa manta en la que me encontrasteis. - Pansy miro a Harry.

- ¡Los voy a matar!.- dijo la chica. Tratando de levantarse.

- Pansy, por favor.- la paro Harry.- No estas en condiciones de…

- ¡Sabes que sin ti podríamos ser nosotras!.- le dijo a su marido. Millicen miraba la escena sin entender.

- Es cierto y lo sabes.- añadio Daphne.- Recuerda, tu estabas alli.- Harry sonrio y beso a la joven.

- Sois todo para mi.- dijo el, las chicas sonrieron.

- ¡Joder!.- Millicen miro a las chicas.- ¿Las tres habeis caido con Potter?.- la joven se levanto asombrada.- ¿No me digas que el niño de oro resulto otro cerdo como el hurón colicorto?.- miro al chico con cierto asco.

- ¡Nuestro marido es infinitamente mejor que el hurón!.- respondió Tracey, acercándose al moreno y dándole un beso. Ahora Millicen se quedo sin saber que sucedía.

- ¿Pense que era tu marido?.- dijo señalando a Pansy. La morena asintió.- ¿Y tambien es el de Tracey?.- esta sonrio. Se fijo en todas las embarazadas y una loca idea se le ocurrio.- ¡No me jodas!. ¿Todas estais preñadas de el?.- señalo a Harry.

- ¡Y todas estamos casadas con el!.- añadio Hermione.- ¡Antes de que lo pienses es todo legal!. Las cinco somos las señoras Potter.- eso fue demasiado. Bulstrode se sento en la silla.

- ¡Es oficial!. Me he congelado ahí fuera y estoy muerta.- dijo la chica.

- Milli, es cierto.- dijo Pansy.

- No soy una genio, pero hasta yo se que un mago solo puede tener una esposa.- respondió la Slytherin.

- No con la ley duende.- respondió sonriendo Harry.

- ¿Qué?.

- ¿No leíste el profeta?.- pregunto Susan.

- No me dejaba comunicarme con nadie. Ese hijo de puta no me dejaba salir y cada vez que lo veía…- la joven no termino la frase.

- Resumiendo.- dijo Pansy.- Estábamos igual que tu. Pero resulta que había contratos matrimoniales entre nuestras familias y la familia Black.

- ¿Que tiene eso que ver con el?.- pregunto la chica señalando a Harry.

- El es el heredero de los Black.- respondió Tracey.

- Nuestros queridos y poco previsores padres.- añadió Daphne.- fueron informados de los compromisos y trataron de conseguir que escogiera a una de nosotras.- se puso seria.- al saber que era Harry, decidieron no echarse atrás y ganar tiempo o Merlín sabe que.

- Para nuestra suerte, los duendes encontraron la solución y todas nos casamos con el.- añadió Pansy sonriéndole al chico.

- Entonces Granger y…- se fijo el la otra chica.- ¿Eras de Hufflepuff?.- Susan asintió.

- Si. Susan Bones.- sonrió.- ahora Potter. Yo también fui salvada por Harry de un destino similar.- respondió.- Trataron de obligarme a casarse con un primo y… después de eso, ya te puedes imaginar.- la Slytherin gruño al entenderlo, Pero miro a otra de las futuras madres y se extraño.

- Granger es muggle. ¿Como es posible que…?.- pregunto Millicen mirando a la Gryffindor.

- Eso me lo tiene que agradecer a mí.- dijo Pansy.

- Podríamos decir que si.- termino la castaña.

Pansy explico a su amiga todo con mas detalle ayudada por Daphne y Tracey.

La joven escucho lo sucedido entre divertida e incrédula.

Al terminar la chica miro al chico con otros ojos.

- ¿Ahora que pasara conmigo?.- pregunto Millicen con cierto temor.

- Pasaras unos días en nuestra casa.- dijo Harry.- y después decidirás que hacer con tu vida. Te apoyaremos con lo que decidas.

- Es una pena que mi familia organizara un compromiso con ese hijo de puta y no tuiera uno entre familias como el vuestro.- dijo la chica a Pansy. Las mujeres sonrieron. Harry lo hizo con cierto grado de miedo, dudaba que sobreviviera a otra esposa.

-x-

Millicen Bulstrode pasó las fiestas en la mansión Potter si terminar de creerse la suerte que tuvo al ser encontrada por pansy. De las primeras cosas que se hicieron fue recuperar su varita y comprar un guarda ropa completo. Todo sin exigirle nada más que respeto en esa casa.

El tema de complacer al señor quedo descartado cuando descubrió los arreglos del gran matrimonio para cada noche. Un par de charlas con sus amigas la convenció de que Harry Potter no necesitaría ninguna otra bruja que calentase su cama.

Harry se sorprendió cuando una mañana la joven no dejaba de mirarlo con ojos sorprendidos. Las charlas secretas con Astoria y Ginny le hicieron preguntarse si Millicen Bulstrode era la tercera interesada en ser otra de las señoras Potter. La joven incluso pregunto a Pansy sobre por que se referían a el como la quimera Potter. El gruñido, y la mirada de deseo, de la joven al cruzarse con el ojiverde en la mansión, lo hacia ponerse en guardia.

Antes de terminar las vacaciones Albus Dumbledore apareció por la mansión.

La gran familia estaba, junto con algunos amigos, en la gran sala charlando y disfrutando el momento.

- Buenos días a todos.- dijo Dumbledore llamando la atención de los presentes.

- Director.- respondieron casi la mayoría.

- Le apetece tomar algo.- pregunto Susan.

- Gracias. Un te con limón seria fantástico para estos viejos huesos.- respondió el anciano al tiempo que tomaba asiento.

- Que desea profesor.- pregunto Harry mientras un elfo aparecía y le daba al anciano una taza de te.

- Siento interferir en sus vacaciones pero…- ese tono no gusto al moreno.- he recibido una carta… digamos que interesante. Tu tia quiere verte.- La cara del chico cambio.

- ¡No!.- fue la respuesta del moreno.

- Harry…- trato de decir Dumbledore.

- Salí de allí y no pienso volver.- fue la respuesta tajante del ojiverde.

- Tu tío esta enfermo y tu primo quiere hablar contigo.- añadió.- quieren disculparse.

- Harry.- dijo Hermione.- tal vez…

- ¡Tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que sufrí allí!.- miro al director.- ¡Ellos dejaron muy claro que no querían volver a saber de mi y pienso respetar eso!.- al decirlo salio de la habitación. Segundos después sus esposas lo seguían.

-x-

Harry entro en la biblioteca tratando de calmarse. Se sobresalto cuando noto una mano sobre su hombro. Girarse pudo ver como sus esposas lo miraban preocupadas.

- ¡Perdón yo…!.- no sabia que decir.

- Creo que seria bueno que les dijeras.- sugirió Hermione.- Si lo prefieres puedo decírselo yo.- el negó.

- Tienes razón. Sentaros por favor.- suspiro.- omo mis compañeras, vais a saber parte de mi vida que nadie mas conoce.

Dos horas después solo se oían llantos y palabras de odio fuera de la biblioteca. La historia del chico unido a la gran cantidad de hormonas de las mujeres había creado una combinación letal.

- ¡Vallamos!.- dijo seria Susan. A su lado Pansy asentía llorando de rabia.

- ¡Van saber lo que es ser parte de una familia de sangre pura con mucha historia oscura!.- dijo la morena mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

- ¡Harry, no teníamos ni idea de…!.- Tracey no pudo seguir.

- Nadie lo sabe.- la corto el.

- Si se llega a… saber…- a Daphne le costaba conservar su habitual cara de princesa de hielo ante lo que había averiguado.- esto… Tus tíos serian los seres mas odiados y perseguidos… de todo el mundo mágico.- miro a su marido con lagrimas en los ojos.- por un corto periodo de tiempo.

Hermione se acerco y lo tomo de la mano para confortarlo

- Se que te has callado mucho.- dijo ella. El suspiro.

- No hay forma de enganarte, ¿verdad?.- trato de bromear el.

- Dudo que pudieras hacerlo con alguna de nosotras a estas alturas.- añadió Susan. Las demas asintieron tratando de reir.

- ¿Entendéis ahora por que no quiero verlos?.- dijo el moreno.

- Al contrario.- dijo Susan con expresión sádica.- Creo que seria el mejor momento para hacerles una visita.- el la miro sin entender.- Ellos te han pedido que vallas. Que mejor venganza que el mostrarles quien eres en realidad.- sonrió.- Aparecer rodeado de tus esposas y demostrarles lo equivocados que estaban.

- Digno de toda una Slytherin.- respondió Daphne.

- Vivo con varias, algo se me habrá pegado.- todos rieron la broma de Susan.

- No se si…- trato de decir el ojiverde.

- Estaremos contigo y te apoyaremos.- añadió Hermione.- Si quieren verte será por una razón.- el suspiró derrotado.

- Sabéis que no puedo negaros nada.- todas rieron al oírlo.

- Lo sabemos. Es algo natural en nosotras.- dijo Tracey divertida.

-x-

Petunia Dursley estaba en la cocina terminando de limpiar los platos. Hacia pocos meses que habían regresado a su hogar.

En el salón Vermont se reponía de un pequeño episodio de estrés que le había provocado una ligera arritmia y pérdida de conciencia. En la empresa le dieron unos días libres para que se repusiera.

Dudley estaba en su cuarto. Su hijo fue el más cambiado. Desde lo que le sucedió con… su primo, el chico había sufrido un cambio significativo. Abandono a sus antiguos amigos y se tomo la dieta mucho más en serio. En estos momentos su tamaño había disminuido significativamente. También comenzó a plantearse su futuro con más seriedad. Todos los cambios habían alegrado al matrimonio. El único punto oscuro era que Dudley no dejaba que ella o su marido hablaran mal de su primo. Salía de la sala o pedía que se cambiase de tema.

Alguien toco el timbre. Petunia se seco las manos y fue a abrir. Delante del espejo se coloco detrás de la oreja un mechón suelto.

No estaba preparada para lo que vio al abrir la puerta. Frente a ella su sobrino la miraba serio y casi de forma acusadora.

- Hola tía petunia. Me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo.- dijo seco el ojiverde. La mujer dio un paso atrás y contuvo el aliento.

- Si… tu primo… es mejor que pases.- se fijo en que no venia solo detrás de el había varias mujeres.- que paséis.

- Gracias.- el chico se aparto a un lado e indicó a las mujeres que entraran. Petunia era una chismosa empedernida y estaba acostumbrada anotar cualquier detalle por simple que fuese al instante. El avanzado estado de gestación de cinco de las jóvenes era imposible de ignorar. Harry de dio cuenta de la cara de su tía.- pensé que seria un buen momento para que conocierais a mi familia. Ellas son mis esposas.- su tía dejo escapar un grito.- hablaremos dentro.- dijo el chico al ver como los vecinos comenzaban a salir y mirar.

Con el grito de su madre Dudley supo que pasaba algo raro y bajo con rapidez de su cuarto.

La escena que vio no dejaba de ser… indescriptible.

Delante de el su primo ayudaba a varias mujeres muy hermosas a entrar. El hecho de que varias estaban embarazadas no escapo a su atención. Detrás de ellas tres mujeres más entraban en la casa.

- ¡Harry!.- dijo al fin.

- Hola Dudley.- respondió el moreno.-¿Que tal estas?.- el joven Dursley sonrió aliviado de que al menos su primo parecía cordial.

- Bien. Me alegro de volver a verte.- su primo asintió.

- ¿Petunia, quien es?.- Vermont salio del salón y se quedo frente a Harry.- ¡Tu!.

- Tío Vermont.- respondió el.

- ¡¿Que haces en mi casa?!. ¡Dijiste que no volverías!.- comenzó el gran patriarca Dursley.

- Yo le pedi que viniera papa.- respondio Dudley.- ¡Y por favor calmate!. Recuerda lo que te dijo el medico.

- ¡¿Por que le has pedido que venga?!.- le pregunto nervioso a su hijo.

- Esta familia le ha hecho mucho daño.- respondió el chico serio.- No podemos hacer desaparecer eso. Pero al menos podemos disculparnos.- Harry miraba a su primo sin creérselo. Era difícil no darse cuenta del cambio en su aspecto. Pero parecía que este no era lo único que había cambiando. A su lado Vermont Dursley gruño.

- ¿Os importaría que siguiéramos hablado en el salón?.- dijo Harry.- ha sido una caminata hasta aquí y en su estado.- el comentario atrajo toda la atención hacia las embarazadas.

- ¡Dios santo!.- casi grito Vermont.- No me digas que todos son tuyos.- las chicas lo miraron serias.- ¿Como puedes hacer algo así?. ¿En que estabais pensando?.

- ¡Tío Vermont!.- grito el moreno.- Muchas cosas han cambiado.- la voz de Harry hizo que Vermont Dursley se tensara. Si a eso se añadía dos ojos verdes que parecía despedir fuego, el dueño de la casa retrocedió un paso con miedo.- Te agradecería que hablara a mis esposas con el respeto que su posición y estado exige.

- ¡ESPOSAS!.- fue el grito unánime de los habitantes de la casa.

- ¡¿Estas diciendo que estas casado con ocho mujeres?!.- casi grito Vermont. Algunas de ellas se tensaron.

- ¡NO!. Solo con cinco.- respondió el chico con tranquilidad.- Os presento a Susan.- al decirlo tomo a la chico por el brazo y beso su mano. La chica entro y se sentó.- Tracey.- se repitió el proceso.- Hermione.- la castaña miro al varón seria.- Daphne.- la rubia se deslizo con una elegancia digna de una reina al sentarse.- y Pansy Potter.- la ultima mujer se acerco a Vermont y este sintió por su mirada que lo ultimo que desearía nunca es estar a solas con ella en un habitación.- Nuestras acompañantes son amigas y familiares.- añadió el chico.- Euridice Parkinson, madre de Pansy. Astoria Greengrass, Hermana de Daphne y Millicen Bulstrode, amiga de la familia.- Al nombrar a la ultima joven. Harry pudo oír un pequeño gemido de su primo que no dejaba de verla con cara de idiota.

- ¿Donde tengo que inscribirme para ser uno de vosotros?.- respondió Dudley con cara de idiota.

- Es imposible que esto sea legal.- dejo salir Vermont.- en cuanto el gobierno se entere…- Harry le tendió de forma aburrida un documento.

- Es un registro ministerial en el que se confirma nuestra unión ante la ley.- respondió de forma aburrida el joven.- No creo necesario explicar nada mas. Confórmate con saber que es legal e indisoluble.- miro a su tía.- si no os importa quisiéramos terminar con todos esto lo mas pronto posible. Mis esposas necesitan descansar.

- Fui yo quien pidió a mi madre que te buscara.- Dudley se repuso. Aunque de vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada hacia Millicen. La chica hacia algo por el estilo con el. Esto no paso desapercibido para las mujeres Potter.- Solo quería que supieras cuanto siento lo que te hemos hecho.- añadió.- y pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice en el pasado. Se que no es mucho pero quiero que al menos lo sepas. Creo que en cierta manera me gustaría que esto… sea un nuevo principio. No me gustaría perder a mi único primo.- término sonriendo. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¡No hemos hecho nada…!.- Vermont no terminó.

- ¡Padre!. Por favor.- lo callo Dudley.

- Agradezco la intención, primo.- respondió el moreno.- y me alegra que hayas cambiado.- Harry lo dijo sin mirar a sus tíos.

- Si necesita lo que sea.- añadió con rapidez el menor Dursley.- si necesitáis… lo que sea.- las mujeres de la sala sonrieron.

- Gracias señor Dursley.- respondió Daphne.- nos complace ver que las cosas han cambiado. Debo admitir que me alegro de que así sea.- la rubia miro a la morena seria.- Una de nosotras estaba muy dispuesta a realizar una segunda visita no tan amigable si la circunstancias no fueran así.

- ¿Que podría hacer una sola mujer?.- trato de reirse Vermont.

- Tío. ¡Nunca!, ¡ni en tus mas retorcidas pesadillas!, ¡podrías acercarte siquiera a lo que Pansy puede estar pensando hacerte en estos momentos!.- el chico miro a su esposa.- Aun así, es una persona maravillosa.- la cara de la chica se relajo dejando ver una sonrisa de felicidad al oír a su marido.- pero seria la ultima mujer que me gustaría ver en mi contra.- La cara de la chica cambio al mirar al inflado varón. Consiguió que Vermont tragara con dificultad, sin duda alguna de que lo dicho era la más pura verdad.

Pasaron un rato hablando de varios temas triviales y dudley se disculpo varias veces. Harry apenas sabia que responder más allá de una petición para que dejara el asunto olvidado. Sus tíos sin embargo permanecían callados sin dejar de mirar a todos los visitantes. En un cierto punto Harry pudo apreciar cierto cansancio en sus esposas y asintió.

- Es hora de irnos.- dijo el moreno.

- Podríais quedaros a cenar.- sugirió su primo. Harry negó sonriendo mientras señalaba a sus esposas. Una de ellas añadió algo más.

- Creo que es mas que suficiente para ser un primer acercamiento.- sugirió Hermione.- por mi parte estoy deseando llegar a nuestra mansión.- hizo hincapié en esto ultimo y vio satisfecha la cara asombrada de los tíos de su esposo.- y relajarme. Los pies me están matando.

- ¡Estoy contigo hermana!.- añadió tracey.

Harry se levanto ayudo a cada una de sus esposas a levantarse.

- Primo Dudley.- añadió el moreno mirando a su primo.- si necesitas ponerte en contacto con nosotros…- le tendió una tarjeta.- esta será una forma de hacerlo. Puedes hablar con nuestra amiga Millicen Bulstrode.- dijo señalando a la joven que se tenso al ser nombrada.- Es una amiga de la familia y pronto se hará cargo de asuntos familiares mientras mis esposas se recuperan.

- ¿Yo?.- solo pudo decir la joven. Dudley le sonrió feliz.

- Será todo un placer.- respondió miando a la chica sonriendo. Ella le respondió con otra sonrisa.

Cinco minutos después la familia Potter salía del numero cuatro de Privet Drive. Los vecinos veían con interés a esa comitiva. Cuando por el final de la calle apareció un automóvil de lujo que se paro frente al grupo. Su interés se salio de la escala.

Las vecinas tardaron poco en salir y reunirse una vez que el vehiculo habían dejado el lugar. La comitiva parecía mas en la línea de un visitante del primer ministro, que del delincuente sobrino de los Dursley.

Desde la ventana Petunia podía ver que todas miraban con interés a su casa. Varias vecinas reconocieron al chico sin problema. Tendría que dar algunas incomodas explicaciones a las chismosas.

-x-

De vuelta a la mansión potter, se prepararon para preparar el regreso a Hogwarts, Millicen Bulstrode como secretaria y auxiliar de sus esposas.

Harry recibió un par de cartas de su primo poco antes de regresar al castillo, que contesto feliz.

Las chicas le preguntaron como solo recibió un par de cartas cuando habían visto a Millicen recibir al menos seis cartas desde la visita a los Dursley. Todos se alegraron por la chica que poco a poco se veía mucho mas tranquila y alegre.

Las navidades de ese año fueron las mejores que la extraña familia podía recordar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hola a todos.

Siento haber tardado tanto en publicar, he estado algo bloqueada.

Estoy dando los últimos toques a un par de historias y si todo sale bien pronto publicare los primeros capítulos para que me digáis que os parece.

Vamos con los RR.

**Jessyriddle:** Habrá otros encuentros parecidos mas adelante.

**Loquin:** Será muy interesante cuando nazcan.

**Erandy c:** ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!. Aunque sea tarde.

**Nicole1980:** ¡Ey!. Me gusta tu idea tal vez ponga algo por el estilo.

**Lizzyblack:** aquí hay algo de lo que querías. Pero en el próximo…

**Lisicarmela:** todo será contestado… en próximos capítulos.

Gracias también a: **Fénix de Plata, ep664282, MaggieHP, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Alba marina **y** Makarva.**

Como siempre os agradezco que dejarais vuestras opiniones y ánimos.

Por cierto si alguien ha leído alguno de los FF que sugerí que me digan que les parecieron.

Pues con nada mas que decir…Hasta la próxima.

Un saludo de carmen, (Alohopotter).


	9. Chapter 9

9.- La vida en Hogwarts.

El comienzo del año fue mucho mas tranquilo y alegre. Incluso para Snape.

El olor de algunas pociones hacia que ninguna de las mujeres Potter se acercara al aula de pociones.

Esto dio un cierto respiro al tétrico profesor.

La nueva adquisición de Millicen como ayudante de las futuras madres fue bien aceptada. El regreso a Hogwarts y el apoyo de sus amigas había conseguido sanar prácticamente todas las heridas en la vida de la joven. Había demostrado que aun siendo Slytherin tenia corazón de Hufflepuff.

Lo mejor fue cuando Pansy les dijo a toda la familia que el fin de semana Millicen había aceptado dar un paseo por Londres con el primo de Harry. Todas lo celebraron por ella.

Cuando la joven regreso de su… paseo, Harry vio sorprendido como ella y sus esposas se encerraban durante mas de dos horas en una habitación. Los gritos de alegría y las risas lo alegraban y preocupaba por igual. Decidió sabiamente que era mejor dejarlas con sus charlas.

-x-

En febrero Cho Chang, comenzó a perseguir a Harry con mucho más interés e insistencia. Procura organizar reuniones para que ambos se queden solos. Las chicas mucho más listas se aseguran de que el chico acuda con Millicen como su ayudante personal, para la molestia de la asiática.

Incluso comienza a acecharlo por los pasillos entre clase y clase. Harry siempre llevaba con el la capa de su padre y el mapa del merodeador. Esto le ayudaba cuando se movía sin acompañante. Pero como se suele decir la suerte siempre se acaba.

Un día El ojiverde tenia la mente en potro sitio y no reviso el mapa del merodeador. De repente, la asiática salio del baño de mujeres sin que el pudiera hacer nada por evitarla. Para agravarlo más estaba solo.

- ¡Harry!. ¡¿Que tal?!. ¡Eres muy escurridizo!.- dijo con voz sensual la mujer mientras se acercaba.

- Hola Cho. ¿Como estas?.- respondió el mirando a todas partes buscando una salida.

- Llevo un tiempo tratando de hablar contigo en privado.- continuo ella al tiempo que jugaba con su dedo en la túnica de harry.- Eres muy malo conmigo.- al decirlo empujo poco a poco al ojiverde contra el muro de piedra.- Sabes lo que siento por ti y no me haces caso. El se puso serio.

- Déjate de bromas. Saber que estoy casado y muy enamorado de mis esposas.- respondió el, al tiempo que le cogía la mano para detenerla. La asiática bufo.

- Es imposible que quieras a esas vacas.- añadió ella con cierto asco en la voz.

- ¡Cuidado Cho!.- le advirtió el. La mujer pudo notar la seriedad en su voz y como sus ojos verdes habían ganado un cierto brillo peligroso.

- ¡Vamos Harry!. Se que hace tiempo que no has pasado un buen rato con una mujer.- siguió ella.

- ¡Si!, ¡desde anoche!.- la corto.- ¡Con mis cinco esposas!. Y aunque no tengo por que decírtelo estoy muy satisfecho y deseando repetir esa misma noche.- la joven profesora lo miro sin creérselo.

- ¡Si claro!.- no pudo seguir al ver en su cara que era cierto.- ¡Pero… si están… enormes!. ¡No pueden…!.

- Será mejor que me valla.- dijo el apartándola.- lo mejor es olvidar todo esto. Te agradecería que dejaras de perseguirme o insinuarte.- la miro.- Te degrada un poco, como mujer, cuando te ven los demás.- Eso no le gusto a la asiática.

- ¿Como te atreves a decir eso?.- al decirlo saco la varita.- ¡Petrificus totalus!.- Harry no se esperaba ese ataque y solo pudo coger la carita en la mano pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

Cho sabía que el ojiverde rompería el hechizo en unos segundos, así que actuó con rapidez. Saco de su túnica un pequeño frasco. Y lo puso frente al joven.

- Dentro de poco me amaras con locura y te olvidaras de esas… focas.- destapo el frasco.- ¡Nadie me rechaza!. ¡Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero!.- termino acercándose al joven.

Cuando la asiática se disponía a obligarlo a beber la poción. Fue lanzada hacia el otro lado del pasillo y se quedo pegada a la pared.

Después del golpe oyó cinco voces que la hicieron estremecerse.

- Nadie se mete con lo que es nuestro.- dijeron cinco voces de mujer. La asiática reconoció sin problemas a las esposas de Harry Potter.

Harry venció el hechizo. Cho se sorprendió de la rapidez con que lo hizo. Mucho antes de lo que ella hubiese creído. No le habría dado tiempo a terminar lo que pretendía.

- ¡Chicas, controlaos, recordad vuestro estado!.- les pidió a sus esposas.

- Estamos bien.- respondió Susan.

- No necesitamos esforzarnos mucho para aplastar una cucaracha.- dijo Hermione.- apenas lo notaremos.- término mirando seria a la profesora de estudios Muggles.

- No podemos decir lo mismo de Chang, cuando terminemos con ella.- añadió Tracey. Todas miraron a la asustada profesora.

- ¿Sabes cual es el castigo por usar pociones de amor en el marido de otra mujer?.- añadió Daphne tratando de parecer casual.

- Podrías pasar una temporada en Azkaban.- añadió de forma peligrosa Susan.- ¡o también!, tendríamos todo el derecho de pedir una retribución.- la asiática las miraba con un temor creciente.

- Azkaban seria fatal para tu belleza.- una muy embarazada Pansy jugaba con su varita mientras hablaba.- Aunque debería preocuparte más lo que te podemos hacer.

La imagen de las cinco furiosas embarazadas delante de ella era mucho para la mente de la asiática. Estaba completamente segura que el poder y conocimiento de la come libros era muy superior al suyo. Tampoco tenia dudas sobre las maldiciones que conocerían las tres chicas de familias oscuras. Para terminar, la cara de odio de Susan le garantizaba mucho y continuo dolor.

Sabía que en ese momento, si sobrevivía, podría decir que estuvo en presencia de cinco furias y vivió para contarlo.

En ese punto Cho no pudo controlar más su miedo y un hilo comenzó a caer por su pierna al suelo formando un pequeño charco.

- ¡Se ha meado!.- dijo al verlo Hermione.

- Al menos sabemos que su celebro entiende las consecuencias.- sonrió Daphne al decirlo.

- Esto me recuerda a mi primo.- añadió Susan.

- Por favor.- pidió el ojiverde preocupado por sus esposas e hijos.- Pensadlo bien antes de hacer nada. No quiero que mis hijos vean a sus madres a través de unos barrotes en Azkaban.

Las chicas seguían apuntado a la mujer asiática aterrada. Harry se acerco a ellas y comenzó a acariciarlas y hablarles sensualmente al oído y cuello. El efecto fue casi inmediato. Cada vez que acariciaba a una de ellas y le decía un par de frases cariñosas al oído la mujer en cuestión dejaba escapar un suspiro o una pequeña risa y se relajaba.

Acabo con las cinco a su alrededor repartiendo besos y sonrisas, delante de una aterrada Cho Chang.

Harry miro serio a la mujer que trago saliva con miedo.

- Espero que esta vez me hagas caso y esta situación no se repita.- la chica lo miraba sin reabonar.- En recuerdo a nuestros días como estudiantes, olvidare todo lo que ha sucedido. Solo te pido que me dejes en paz y solo tengamos la relación de nuestros puestos de trabajo nos exige.- suspiro.- No deseo que algo así se repita.

- ¡No te preocupes Harry!. No sucederá.- dijo Tracey.

- Chang sabe que esta es su última oportunidad.- añadió Pansy.

- Y por su bien espero que la aproveche.- termino Hermione. A su lado Susan asintió seria, sin dejar de mirarla de forma peligrosa.

El grupo salio del pasillo después de eso. Un minuto después el hechizo termino y Cho Chang callo al suelo, recuperando el aliento.

En su mente había una idea fija. ¡Nunca!, ¡por ningún motivo!, enfrentarse o hacer algo que pueda molestar a esas cinco… furias.

Con un hechizo de su temblorosa varita arreglo su ropa y elimino el pequeño charco de orina. Después con rapidez regreso a su cuarto para tomarse un par de copas de la bebida mas fuerte que pudiera encontrar.

Desde ese día Era raro ver a la profesora Chang, cerca de algún miembro de la familia Potter.

-x-

Para San Valentín Harry Potter organizo la más increíble declaración de amor que el viejo castillo había visto nunca. En plena cena, con todo el colegio presente, comenzó a oírse una dulce melodía que parecía salir de todas partes. Al mismo tiempo del techo comenzaron a caer pétalos de rosas rojas, que desaparecían al tocar el suelo. Dejando en el aire un suave olor.

Cuando alguien miraba hacia el encantado techo, podía ver un inmenso manto de rosas.

A medida que caían los pétalos, dejando libre el techo, los retratos de las cinco mujeres fueron apareciendo. Entrelazándolos una gran orla de tela con una frase. "Ni Hogwarts durara tanto como mi amor por vosotras". Las mujeres dejaron escapar un gran suspiro. Al igual que el resto de las féminas del castillo. Por el contrario los varones sabían que hicieran lo que hicieran, nunca podrían superar a su profesor.

Con toda la rapidez que su estado se lo permitía, las cinco agradecieron a su marido el gesto con intensos y apasionados besos. El salón se lleno de silbidos y risas. Al terminar Harry tenia una mirada de felicidad y desorientación envidiable.

Esa noche Harry Potter durmió como un mago muy feliz.

-x-

El tiempo continuó su camino inexorablemente. El momento para el nacimiento de los pequeños se acercaba. Harry se aseguro que sus esposas no estuvieran solas en ningún momento. Temía que alguna se pusiera de parto y no pudiera ayudarla.

El temor del chico fue infundado. Cuando sus hijos decidieron llegar al mundo estaban muy bien acompañados. Más exactamente delante de toda la escuela. A finales de febrero, durante la cena Tracey se sintió mal. Las molestias que había sentido durante todo el día llegaron aun punto que fueron insoportables.

Ante su cara de cierto dolor Harry se acerco.

- ¿Tracey?.- el joven se acerco a su esposa.

- Creo, que es la hora.- respondió ella durante una contracción.

Al instante los profesores se movilizaron y Poppy Pomfrey tomo el control.

- ¡Voy a preparar una cama ahora mismo!.- miro a Harry.- Será mejor que lleve a su esposa a mi consulta.- el chico asintió.

- Poppy prepara dos camas.- dijo Hermione.- He roto aguas.- todos pudieron ver el charco bajo su asiento.

- ¡Que sean tres!.- agrego Daphne.

- ¿Que pasa con tus hijos Harry?.- dijo la enfermera en tono de broma.- ¿todos quieren nacer a la vez?. Necesitare ayuda de San Mungo.- al decirlo miro a Minerva que asintió.

- ¡Pues que se den prisa!.- dijo Susan.- ¡Yo también estoy de parto!.- gruño al decirlo. Otro profesor ayudo a la joven.

Todos miraron a Pansy.

- Creo que yo no…- en eso se encogió de dolor.- Si, yo también.

Poppy salio hacia su oficina murmurando sobre lo increíble que era cualquier cosa relacionada con Harry Potter.

La locura se desato en la gran sala. Todos los alumnos vieron como las cinco esposas de su profesor de D.A.O., eran sacadas de allí con muestras de dolor. Todas las chicas mayores sabían lo que eso significaba.

Un par de varones de séptimo año se desmayaron cuando una adolorida Hermione Potter paso a su lado, con cara de dolor y odio profundo mirando hacia ellos diciendo….

- ¡Te matare…!.

-x-

La escena que se encontraron los medimagos de san mungo en la enfermería de Hogwarts era sin duda única.

Avisados para ayudar en varios partos, lo que menos se esperaban encontrar era cinco mujeres en la labor ayudadas por alumnas y profesoras.

Con un nervioso Harry Potter con el pelo verde y la túnica de mil colores tratando de consolar a las cinco mujeres que gritaban maldiciones entre contracciones de dolor.

Habían visto muchas veces algo parecido. Con los nervios alguien olvido quitarle la varita a la futura madre y esta disparo un par de hechizos al mago responsable de su estado.

Aunque claro que las cinco parturientas lanzaran sus frases de odio al mismo mago era algo nuevo.

- ¡Te matare Potter!. ¡Vas a lamentas haberme echo esto!.- gritaba Hermione, sujetada por McGonagall.

- ¡Si lo llego a saber te corto el…!. ¡AHHHH!.- Susan no pudo terminar.

- ¡Nunca mas, nunca mas me tocaras!.- decía Daphne.

- ¡Me asegurare de que sientas lo mismo!.- gritaba Tracey.- ¡AHHH!, ¡joder!.

- ¡Harry te quiero!. ¡AHHHH!. ¡Te odio…!. ¡AHHH!. ¡Te quiero!.- lloraba Pansy. A su lado una pálida Millicen le sujetaba la mano con una mueca de dolor. Al otro Minerva veía la situación sin terminar de creérselo.

- ¡Es casi el momento!.- Poppy Pomfrey tomo el control.- ¡Quiero a uno con cada paciente!.- Los medimangos se repartieron entre las brujas.

- ¡Os quiero!.- dijo Harry sin saber que mas hacer, nervioso mirándolas a todas.

- ¡MUÉRETE!.- gritaron las cinco.

Quince minutos después nacía el primero. Sirius Potter. Hermione lloraba al verlo.

Un minuto después, nacía la hija de Daphne; Lily. A estos siguieron el hijo de Pansy; James, El hijo de Susan; Daniel. La hija de Tracey; Enma y las dos sorpresas. Hermione tuvo a la gemela de Sirius; Sabrina y Pansy a la gemela de James; Janet.

Al final un feliz pero incrédulo Harry Potter veía a sus esposas con sus siete hijos que lo miraban cansadas pero felices.

- ¡Yo… yo…!.- El moreno no sabia que decir.

- Ven a conocerlos dijo al fin Pansy.- como el chico no sabia a cual acudir primero. Pomfrey se apiado de el y acerco las cinco camas de forma que pudiera acercarse a las cinco mujeres con sus hijos.

- Decid hola a papa.- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- ¿No tienes nada que decir?.- pregunto una divertida Tracey. El ojiverde reaccionó.

- Creo que tendré que comprar dos escobas de juguete mas.- respondió divertido. Algunos se rieron al oírlo.

Después de la emotiva escena Harry Potter se alejo lo suficiente como para poder ver a toda su nueva familia al completo. En su cara una risa tonta describía como se sentía.

Los medimagos y profesores veían al chico divertidos.

Lo que sucedió en ese momento nadie de los presentes lo olvidaría en toda su vida.

El joven padre comenzó a emitir un aura blanca que lo rodeo por completo. Todos podían ver como el aura emitía pequeños destellos y como cinco hilos se acercaron a las nuevas madres y al tocarlas las rodeaban a ellas y a sus hijos. Las caras de completa felicidad y éxtasis reflejaban que todas disfrutaban de ese toque.

Pomfrey paro a un joven medimago que trato de intervenir.

- No te preocupes, no es malo.- dijo la enfermera.

- Si pero, ¿que es?.- pregunto el joven curandero. La mujer lo miro sonriendo.

- La magia más pura que veras en toda tu vida.- respondió la enfermera. A su lado un par de medimagos asintieron conformes.

El aura se fue alejando de las señoras Potter que dejaban escapar un pequeño gemido de protesta. Toda la luz se fue arremolinando junto al ojiverde y fue tomando la forma de un… ciervo. Un par de profesores reconocieron a la criatura, Y cuando, completamente formada, comenzó a dejar escapar ondas de felicidad pura todos en la sala, y parte del castillo, entendieron su función.

- ¡Merlín, Morgana y Circe!.- comenzó el jefe de los medimagos de San Mungo.- ¡Ha creado un Patronus sin usan varita o hechizo!. ¡Solo con su voluntad!.- todos comprendieron lo que estaban viendo. El mayor hechizo realizado sin ningún tipo de ayuda, solo pura magia.

Desde las camas las cinco jóvenes madres podían sentir todo lo que el Patronus quería representar y sonrieron felices.

Inconscientemente Harry sintió la respuesta de sus esposas. Irónicamente el fue el único que parecía no ver al increíble ciervo.

El saber que lo que el sentía era correspondido solo avivo todos los sentimientos en su interior.

El ciervo Patronus dejo de brillar, los que lo veían no daban creidito a sus ojos. El animal parecía tomar cada vez mas forma sólida, casi palpable. Al final todos podrían jurar que la criatura era sólida, con cierto aspecto de corrientes liquidas que se movían en su interior. Un par de los presentes dejaron escapar un gemido ante las sensaciones del ambiente.

- Esto es… no se ni como llamarlo.- dijo Flitchwick.

- Con ese poder estoy segura que destruiría a un Dementor.- añadió otra medibruja.

- Es casi lo mismo que se siente cuando Fawkes canta.- añadió McGonagall. A su lado Dumbledore solo podía pensar en la exactitud de la comparación.

- ¡Tenemos que avisar al departamento de Misterios!.- dijo el jefe de medimagos.- ¡Este Patronus tiene que ser investigado!.- Los profesores lo miraron molestos.

- ¡Me gustaría saber quien es el loco que saca a Harry Potter de este castillo!.- dijo Pomfrey.

Un par de medimagos dieron un paso atrás. Con ese despliegue de poder puro, nadie quería ser tan idiota de siquiera sugerirlo.

- ¡Creo que… eso puede esperar!.- dijo a fin el medimago a cargo al entender lo que podía suceder.

- ¡Yo me hago cargo desde aquí!.- añadió Poppy Pomfrey.- Gracias a todos por su ayuda.- dijo al tiempo que guiaba a todos los medimagos y profesores hacia la puerta.- Todos deben salir mis pacientes necesitan descansar.

Con ciertas protestas y ofrecimientos de ayuda la mujer saco a todos de la enfermería.

Después se giro al joven padre y dejo escapar un carraspeo muy audible.

Harry reaccionó al oírla, el patronus desapareció. Conocía bien ese tono en la medibruja.

- Señora Pomfrey yo…- trato de decir el.

- Profesor Potter. Tiene clase en menos de quince minutos.- al decirlo le tendió un frasco de poción.- Ha sido una noche muy larga. Sus esposas necesitan descansar y usted ayuda para soportar el día.- el chico tomo la poción y por primera vez en cansancio decidió aparecer. De un trago se tomo el líquido.

- Creo que debería quedarme a…- comenzó el al notar la poción hacer efecto.

- Sus esposas necesitan descansar para amantar a sus hijos.- lo corto la bruja. El chico dejo escapar una sonrisa tonta al oírla.- En cuanto se desdienten lo avisare.- El chico fue empujado hacia la puerta mientras miraba a su familia. Las nuevas madres se reían al verlo.

Después de salir Poppy se hizo cargo de los pequeños, poniéndolos bajo el cuidado de elfinas de cría, una de ellas una increíblemente feliz Winky. Y después dio un par de pociones a cada joven. No tardaron en estar todas felizmente dormidas. Poppy aprovecho ese momento de tranquilidad para prepararse para lo que vendría después.

-x-

Pocos olvidarían las clases de ese día.

Harry parecía emitir felicidad pura. Daba puntos por todo, si alguien lo felicitaba, o le preguntaba por sus esposas e hijos era recompensado por su interés. Incluso los hechizos aprendidos resultaron ser muy divertidos. Al terminar cada clase el chico se acercaba a la enfermeria para ser expulsado por la enfermera. Al final puso a un elfo en la entrada para prohibirle el aceso.

Solo a Millicen y Astoria se les permitio cortas visitas.

En el almuerzo Dumbledore hizo el anuncio oficial.

- ¡Tengo que hacer un anuncio importante!.- sonrió.- ¡Como es normal, seguro que ya es conocido por la mayoria!.- muchos intensificaron los murmullos.- ¡Aun así…!. ¡Tengo el inmenso placer de comunicar que en el día de hoy nuestro profesor de DAO, ha sido padre… de siete saludables hijos e hijas!.- los gritos de emoción llenaron el salón. A su lado Snape gruño.- ¡Se que todo el mundo esta deseando felicitar a los padres y ver a los recién nacidos pero…!.- miro a Minerva a su lado seria.- ¡Se me ha comunicado que por el momento es aconsejable que tanto las madres como los pequeños descansen!. ¡En unos días se autorizaran las visitas!.- un pequeño carraspeo de minerva le hizo añadir algo más.- ¡De una forma ordenada, por supuesto!.- al terminar levanto la copa.- ¡Por lo tanto propongo un brindis!.- la mayoría de los presentes levantaron sus copas.- ¡Por los Potter!.

- ¡Por los Potter!.- respondió al unísono el gran salón. Después se generalizaron las conversaciones alegres.

Cuando Albus se sentó Snape decidió añadir su toque personal.

- Tiene que hacer lo que sea para destacar.- bufo el profesor de pociones.- Es igual que su padre.- Mas de un profesor lo miro molesto por el comentario. Dumbledore le respondió divertido.

- Es una suerte que tu puedas evitar que suceda lo mismo con la siguiente generación Severus.- comentó el anciano divertido.

- ¿Por que dices eso?.- pregunto el molesto profesor.

- Harry y sus esposas han tenido 7 hijos.- comenzó el anciano.- Tres de sus esposas fueron Slytherins.- miro a Snape divertido.- Tengo la sensación de que al menos uno de los nuevos Potter, acabara en tu casa cuando asistan a Hogwarts.- todos disfrutaron de la cara perpleja del mago.- Será refrescante tener a esos jóvenes por stos pàsillos.

- ¡Nunca!. Dudo que un Potter acabe en Slytherin.- respondió el pocionista molesto.

- Nunca se sabe Severus. Nunca se sabe.- termino el anciano sonriendo.

-x-

En la enfermería Harry hablaba con sus esposas. Mientras estas daban el pecho a los recién nacidos.

- ¿Como os sentís?.- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar al ojiverde. Las chicas suspiraron resignadas.

- ¡Ya te lo hemos dicho!.- dijo Tracey de forma monótona.- Cansadas y adoloridas.- sonrió.- Pero felices.

- Te aseguro que esto no lo repetiré en un tiempo.- añadió Daphne.

- Somos una familia.- dijo el moreno sonriendo para si mismo.

- Si papa.- respondió Susan con burla.- ¡Y podrás malcriarlos!. ¡Pero aun no!.- El sonrió de nuevo.

- ¿Como se han tomado la noticia en el castillo?.- pregunto Hermione.

- Me temo que a partir de mañana tendré mi enfermería llena de gente.- respondió Madame Pomfrey por el chico, mientras se acercaba.- Albus lo anuncio formalmente en la cena.- miro seria a Harry.- ¡No dejare que entre una sola lechuza en mi sala!.- El la miro entendiendo lo que quería decirle.- Tendrás que buscar una solución.

- ¡Joder!. ¡Es verdad!.- Harry reaccionó al comprender lo que le esperaba.

- ¡Y lo que es peor!.- añadió Hermione.- El profeta.

- Ya deben de saberlo.- dijo Pansy.- Seremos la noticia de la portada de mañana.- miro a Harry.- ¡Envía una lechuza a mi madre antes de que se entere por el periódico!. ¡Nunca nos lo perdonaría!.

- ¡Voy a enviar las lechuzas!.- respondió el levantandose.

- ¿Lechuzas?.- pregunto Tracey extrañada.

- Mis padres.- respondió Hermione.- Mi madre haría algo parecido a Patricia. ¡AY!.- se quejo la castaña cuando su hijo apretó algo mas fuerte mientras se alimentaba.- Tranquilo Sirius. No se va a ningún sitio.- sonrió.- Eres igual que tu padre.- Las demás asintieron sonriendo.

-x-

Como esperaban la portada del profeta de la mañana siguiente daba la gran noticia a toda la comunidad mágica británica. Además de la felicitación incluían la información habitual; Un recordatoria de la historia familiar y un detallado articulo sobre cada uno de los padres.

La reacción a todo esto fue un gran aluvión de lechuzas que comenzaron a llegar a Hogwarts. Casi todas buscaban a Harry.

Sin posibilidad de huir, el moreno tuvo que refugiarse bajo una mesa para no acabar sepultado por el mar de plumas y pergaminos.

Las aves estaban como locas, parte por completar su tarea y parte por la explosión de algunos aulladores que las alteraban aun más.

Gracias a sus elfos pudo recoger la correspondencia dejando a los animales irse después de haber cubierto su misión. Comenzó el monótono trabajo de abrirlas todas y clasificarlas.

Había abierto algunas cuando llego la mala noticia.

Las primeras fueron las habituales felicitaciones pero esta…

Tardo poco en salir corriendo a la enfermería a hablar con sus esposas. Ellas le ayudarían a lidiar con algo así.

Cuando vieron su cara al entrar en la enfermería todas supieron que algo serio pasaba.

- ¿Que ha pasado?.- pregunto Tracey. El le tendió una de las cartas para que la leyera.

- Están llegando contratos de matrimonio.- dijo el para que todas lo oyeran.

- ¡No tendrás mas esposas!.- dijo Daphne. El negó al oírla.

- No son para el.- respondió una seria Tracey.- Son… para los pequeños.- al decirlo se notaba que la ira crecía por segundos.- ¡Cualquiera de ellos!.- miro a todas.- Da igual que sea varón o hembra.- apretó la carta con fuerza al terminar.

- ¿Que clase de enfermo…?.- comenzó Hermione.- ¡Nacieron ayer!.¿Como siquiera pueden pensar en algo así?.

- Es algo habitual en las familias de sangre pura.- respondió Susan.- Haciéndolo lo antes posible, piensan que tendrán mas posibilidades.

- ¡Si se te ocurre firmar un solo contrato…!.- Al decirlo Pansy agarraba protectoramente a sus dos bebes.- Haré tu vida tan miserable que lamentaras el juramente que hicimos de no matarte.

- ¡Nunca firmare uno de esos…!.- miro con asco una carta.- ¡cosas!. Ya me atraparon a mí. No dejare que les suceda algo así a mis hijos.- miro a sus esposas y reaccionó con rapidez.- ¡Por muy maravilloso que sea el resultado!.

- ¡Bien jugado!.- dijo Tracey.

- Ahora el siguiente paso.- comenzó Susan.- Hay que tomar una postura frente a este tema.

- ¡Jurare por mi magia que nunca firmare…!.- el moreno no término.

- ¡NO!.- lo callo susan.

- Estoy de acuerdo.- añadió Daphne.

- ¿Estáis de acuerdo con esto?.- Harry no se lo creía.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!.- respondió Susan.- Pero hay que tenerlo todo asegurado.

- Si haces un juramento de no firmar un contrato de este tipo.- añadió Daphne.- Alguien puede engañarte para que lo firmes sin saberlo, para matarte.- todos entendieron el punto.

- Entonces… ¿Que?.- pregunto el.

- Hay familias que solo permiten a sus miembros casarse si hay un contrato previo entre las familias.- Explicó Tracey.- No puedes jurar eso ya que no sabemos lo que sucederá con ellos en el futuro.- miro al chico.- Tal vez podrias estar condenado a uno de los pequeños a dejar a su pareja.- el suspiro.

- ¡Vale!. ¡Lo entiendo!, ¿ahora que?.- pregunto el.

- ¡Un contrato condicionante a través de Gringotts!.- sugirió Pansy. Todas asintieron menos Hermione.

- Nos lo explicáis.- pidió la castaña.

- Creamos un documento en el que especificamos que cualquier contrato solo será valido si es comprobado por los duendes.- comenzó Susan.

- Ellos se aseguraran de que no fuimos engañados o forzados a firmarlo.- continuo Tracey.

- De esta forma evitamos problemas en el futuro.- termino Daphne.

- Ademas creo que seria bueno emitir un comunicado en el profeta explicando nuestra decisión.- sugirió Pansy.

- Si, seria perfecto.- añadió Susan.- Agradecemos las muestras de cariño y explicamos nuestra postura sobre los contratos matrimoniales.

- Mas de un sangre pura no estara muy contento.- dijo Daphne.

- ¡Que se jodan!.- respondió Pansy.- Mis hijos no son mercancía para ellos.- Las demás asintieron conformes, al igual que Harry.

- ¿Que condiciones tendra el documento de gringotts!.- pregunto Hermione.

- ¡Las habituales!.- dijo Tracey.- ¡Que todos den su consentimiento de buena gana!. ¡Que nadie este bajo cualquier tipo de control!. ¡Todo esto será comprobado por los duendes!.- la joven sonrió.- créenos, nadie quiere forzar su lado malo.

- Con esto nuestros hijos estarán tranquilos hasta después de terminar Hogwarts.- termino Daphne.

- Mucha gente no estará conforme.- dijo Hermione.- ¡Ya sabéis!, todo eso de las uniones de familias antiguas y eso.

- Podemos argumentar cualquier cosa.- respondió tranquila Susan.

- ¿Que os parece la amenaza de mortifagos?.- pregunto Pansy.- ¡O mejor aun!, nuestra unión bajo ritos duende.- todos asintieron felices ante la idea de la morena.- Casarnos por sus ritos tiene que servir de algo.

- Eso seria perfecto.- dijeron todas.

- ¿Cuando podríamos hacer todo eso?.- pregunto Harry.- Estoy harto de leer propuestas para mis hijos.- aclaro molesto. Todos miraron a Hermione.

- ¿Queréis que yo lo haga?.- pregunto ella.

- Nadie mejor que tu para redactar esos documentos.- respondió Harry.

- Pansy te ayudara.- añadió Daphne.- Sabe mucho sobre el tema.- La morena la miro molesta.- ¿Qué?. ¡Es cierto!. Te pasaste un año entero buscando formas de convertirte en la señora Malfoy.

- No me lo recuerdes.- respondió la morena avergonzada.

- ¿Que dices Hermione?.- pregunto Harry.

- Trae pluma y pergamino.- respondió la castaña.- ¡Y seria bueno que Hedwick estuviera preparada para un vuelo a Londres!.

Una hora después La lechuza Blanca salía volando en dirección al banco duende, con el documento en el que la familia Potter explicaba a los seres su solicitud. El receptor resulto ser Trecroy. El resto de seres podían oír las risas del divertido duende. Tardo poco en redactar la aceptación de Gringotts a su petición.

Cuando Hedwick regreso por la noche con la confirmación de los banqueros, otra lechuza emprendió el camino hacia las oficinas del profeta.

La publicación de la carta en el profeta redujo las propuestas de matrimonio para los recién nacidos Potter a… cero. El flamante padre suspiro aliviado.

Dumbledore y el resto de profesores se sintieron satisfechos con la forma en la que la nueva familia había resuelto el problema.

Ninguno tenia dudas que con el poder e inteligencia de Harry y las chicas, los Potter serian miembros muy destacados de la comunidad mágica en los años venideros.

-x-

Como Poppy temía la avalancha de jóvenes brujas para conocer a los recién nacidos fue total. Estaba segura que la totalidad del alumnado femenino había pasado por su enfermería para conocer a los pequeños.

El control de la entrada fue dirigido por tres orgullosas tías. Astoria Greengrass, Millicen Bulstrode y Ginny Weasley. Nadie se atrevía a ponerse en el lado malo de ninguna de ellas. En el interior Beatrice Parkinson se aseguraba de vigilar a los pequeños, ante la abrumadora situación de los padres.

Para molestia de la enfermera la atención en sus dominios se mantuvo durante tres días. Y fue solo por que permitió a las madres y sus hijos regresar a sus habitaciones.

Esa fue la primera noche en la que Harry supo lo que era de verdad tener siete hijos. EL joven profesor, paso casi toda la noche en vela entendiendo uno por uno a sus hijos que lloraban despertando a alguno de sus hermanos.

Fue una foto genial la que tomo Hermione a primera hora de la mañana. El vencedor del mago oscuro más temido, destrozado rodeado de sus hijos dormidos.

Las clases de ese día fueron una dura prueba para el destrozado padre primerizo. El único que disfruto ese día fue Snape. En las comidas aprovecho para meterse con el joven. El moreno apenas protesto con su nivel de cansancio. Pero si se prometió vengarse del grasiento mago. Tal vez con…mas Potters en el futuro.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hola a todos.

¿Qué tal voy con la historia?.

Se que a algunos les parecerá poco activa y preferirían algo mas de acción.

Lo siento pero esta historia no será así.

Para eso tendréis que esperar a otra de las que tengo en preparación. Esa si tendrá muchas peleas.

En fin vamos con los RR.

**Lizzyblack, Loquin, Erandy c:** que os parece lo que hice con Cho. Pensé en algo más pero… no quería cargarme a una profesora antes de terminar el año, je, je.

**VAMPIREPRINCESSM:** Joder, que buena descripción. Me gusta como piensas de los Dursley. Lo que tengo pensado les dolerá más. :)

**Nicole 1980:** Tendrás algo de Malfoy en el próximo capitulo. Y admito que tengo algo de bloqueo y me cuesta.

**Jessyriddle:** Pensé que poner algo sobre un posible que paso… daría algo de realismo.

Gracias también a: **lisicarmela, Paola, jfuentes878** y **Fnix de plata**.

También a **Guest**, (dijeras lo que dijeras).

Gracias a todos y todas por dejar vuestra opinión. Agradezco también vuestras sugerencias e ideas.

Hasta el próximo cap. Me despido de todos y todas.

Un saludo de Carmen. (Alohopotter).


End file.
